Dimension Hoppers 4: Izzy the Human
by Prince Izzy X
Summary: Six months after the events of DH2, Sonic and co. visit Izzy in the Boring Dimension. Will the reunion go smoothly or will everything fall apart?
1. Intro: Preparations at the Beach

(Note: If you're interested in reading Dimension Hoppers 3, go to my site in my bio)

Disclaimer: Nothing that is copyrighted belongs to me (That includes names!). Only myself and my fan character(s). This goes for the whole fic. And if by some weird twist of fate, this fic breaks any of this site's childish and unfair rules, **_please do the courteous thing and tell me in a review what I did wrong_.** If it doesn't ruin the artistic quality of the fic, I'll fix it **_ASAP_**. I'm usually on all day. **_At least give me a chance to fix the problem before reporting me_.**

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Dimension Hoppers 4

Intro

Preparations at the Beach

The plain between dimensions, now a beautiful beach reminiscent of the Emerald Coast, is where our story begins. Up in the sky above the bright sands, we see a star twinkling. After it disappeared, we see two figures falling.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**"

°SUPER CRASH!.!.!°

"What a ride…" I groaned, getting up dizzily. My eyes were two swirls.

I, the author, was about six feet tall. I had short cut black hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. I was wearing a black shirt, a pair of purple Bermuda shorts, a pair of dirty sneakers, a cape that was red on the inside and black on the outside, and a gold crown.

"You and your damn Team Rocket jokes…" Izzy, my partner, grumbled, getting up in a huff. "Can't you ever give it a rest for once!.?.!"

He was about five feet tall. He had puffy black hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I shook the sand out of my hair and gave him a glance.

"_You're_ the one who decided to open his big mouth." I retorted. "Besides, it's not _my_ fault those Digi-Destined decided to blow us all the way back to the plain between dimensions."

"I'll bet." The brunet said, crossing his arms.

"I'm completely serious!" I then noticed the camera and slapped my forehead. "Will I ever notice the stupid thing _before_ we start? Anyway, hello everyone in Fanfic Land! I'm Prince Izzy and my surly partner over there is Izzy, my personal fan character."

"Surly?.!" Izzy demanded hotly.

"Shaddap." I looked at the camera again. "Anyway, we're dimension-hoppers and it's our job to entertain _you_ while we investigate the mysteries of the different dimensions of fandom. In case you didn't notice our little fight, we made a return visit to the Digimon dimension last time."

"Yeah. I ran at near supersonic speed while listening to various Sonic songs and I had the stupidest name he can come up with."

I smirked. "It wasn't that bad, _Carlos_."

Izzy growled. "I should've been named Iggy."

I ignored him as I looked around.

"Wow. Whoever decides these locales sure did a great job this time."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." My partner said, wiping sweat from his brow. "Whew!"

"Anyway, now we must decide where we're going with the—" I took a deep breath. "—**WHEEL OF PLOTLINES!.!.!**"

I snapped my fingers and the wheel appeared. It had several panels on it: A Chaos Emerald, a warp pipe, a surfboard, a poké ball, and a hockey stick. A ? block was floating beside it.

"Ok Izzy, you know the drill."

"Well, at least we won't have any crazy digimon to worry about for once." Izzy commented, looking at the wheel.

"Something tells me we won't be going to the Digimon dimension for a _long_ time." I said with a smile. My partner looked at me and shrugged.

"Whatever." He then walked under the block. "Start it up!"

The wheel started spinning. After a few seconds, Izzy hit the block, making the wheel slow down. The wheel soon stopped on the Chaos Emerald panel. The ? block opened and the purple emerald fell into his hand.

"Eh. So we're going back to the Sonic dimension, huh?" He glowered at me. "Are we just going to keep going back and forth or what?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be happy with the wheel's decision."

"Why should I? Knowing you, we'll probably do some random fic in which you make reference after reference like always."

I shrugged. "Like I told you in my last fic, I _always_ make references. It's part of my writing style." I walked up to the wheel and took the paper out of the panel. I then read it before cracking a smile. "Hmmmm… I think you're really gonna like this idea."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Well, we're doing our first sequel." I answered, causing him to gasp excitedly.

"You mean…?.!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yeah. You get to see Alice again."

Izzy cheered and hugged me.

"Oh Boss, you're the best! Hurry up and get started! I want to be reunited with my beloved!"

"Ack! Let go already!" I grunted, struggling out of his grip. Izzy let go of me shortly after. "Ugh… Anyway, let's get this fic started!" I held up my wand. "Dimensional—"

"Hang on!" Izzy interrupted.

"What?"

"Can I do the honors?"

"Eh. Why not?" I shrugged before waving at the camera. "We'll be right back with Chapter One!"

"Chaos Control!" Izzy called as he held up the Chaos Emerald.

We both disappeared in a flash of purple energy.


	2. Promises, like Wishes, are Eternal

Pre-chapter Conversation

In front of Casinopolis in Station Square, we get out of the Chaos Control warp on the ground.

"Now _that's _how you warp!" Izzy bragged, blowing his fist.

"Oh great. Now my own fan character thinks he's better than me." I remarked.

"I don't think. I _know_ I'm the best."

"Hmph." I crossed my arms. "No one's better than the great Shadow. Keep that in mind."

"Of course." The brunet nodded. "So what's the plot?"

"Basically, this story takes place six months after The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog." I replied. "Sonic and co. will visit you in the Boring Dimension. But there's an intricate scheme in the works. Will you guys survive?"

"Pffft! I'll come out on top like always." Izzy scoffed.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." I gave him a smirk.

"What do you have planned?"

"Sorry. Don't wanna spoil it. You'll find out in due time!" I threw my head back. "GWAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

"Fine." My partner raised an eyebrow. "I better get into character." He then left as I turned to the camera.

"Anyway, I guess I better take care of some last minute warnings:

"1) This fic _will_ be a combination of a few clichés in this section of the site. Namely Sonic and friends coming to the real world, going to high school, and becoming humans. If ya don't like it, there's something called the back button.

"2) References. I always make them, pure and simple. They may be something as possibly cliché as the classic Team Rocket joke or maybe something involving Mario.

"3) Finally, Izzy may or may _not_ be considerably powerful. If the former occurs, please remember my past two fics, if you read them. Sonic wound up being more powerful than Izzy at the end of the prequel to this story and in my last fic, he gave his powers to his digimon partner. Chances are if he _does_ have plenty of powers, he _will_ be balanced out!

"Enjoy the fic!" I waved at the camera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Human

Chapter One

Promises, like Wishes, are Eternal

°First Person POV°

_"Alice!" I screamed as I skated after her. She was running away at a speed that I couldn't even skate at. I didn't have my Dragon Emerald around my neck, so I couldn't use Chaos Control._

_"Help!" The beautiful orange hedgehog shrieked. All around us was darkness._

_"Alice! Hang on!" I yelled in full on panic, trying desperately to catch up. My air skates felt heavy. I couldn't reach her no matter how hard I try. Finally, after a few minutes of this chase, she finally stopped. I skidded to a stop and walked up to her._

_"Alice…" I breathed with a smile. I reached out to grab her, but I was knocked back…by a Chaos Beam!.? I skidded a few feet along the ground before I got up only to see Alice get grabbed by two other hedgehogs that looked just like me? One was green and the other was black. They were both floating in the air._

_"Let her go!" I roared as I skated after the two imposters, fakers, if you will. I skated at full speed, trying not to lose sight of Alice._

_"HELP!.!.!" She shouted as all three of them were surrounded by flames._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"NO!.!.!.!.!" I screamed as I woke up. I panted as I wiped my sweaty head with my hand. My _human_ hand. "Just a dream… The same stupid dream!" I cursed. I looked at my clock. Ten to seven. I decided to get up and get ready for school. Boring, everyday, nonextraordinary school!

Six months… It's been six months since that experience.

My name is Izzy. I'm seventeen, five and a half feet tall, and I have tanned skin, brown eyes, and black hair. Six months ago, I was transported to the dimension of Sonic the Hedgehog when I discovered that my lucky charm contained the Chaos and Master Emeralds of this dimension, the Boring Dimension.

I guess I should start at the beginning. You see, up until six months ago, I was your normal, everyday teenager trying to get through school and establish a future for myself. I always wore my lucky charm, the Dragon Crystal, I called it, every single day. One day, I decided to test out a little theory of mine. What if my charm was really a Chaos Emerald? Well, to test this theory, I decided to try to use the signature technique of the great Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos Control.

I didn't expect it to work, but it did and I was sent to Sonic's world. There, my Dragon Crystal transformed into the legendary Dragon Emerald. It was a silver castle and imbedded in it were five of my dimension's seven Chaos Emeralds. From top to bottom, the jewels were purple, red, blue, yellow, and green. The cyan and gray emeralds were destroyed. At the bottom of the charm was a dragon. It was holding my dimension's Master Emerald, which incidentally is really a piece of Knuckles the Echidna's Master Emerald. It hung from a silver chain.

Not just the charm transformed, but I did as well. I was transformed from a human into a hedgehog. I looked like a combination of the great Shadow and Sonic. My head quills were like those of Shadow's. They, like the rest of my body, were purple and had black highlights in them. I had Sonic's chest. I had the great Shadow's air skates and I wore a red vest.

After meeting Sonic and Tails, I was given a test by Tikal to prove myself worthy of guarding the Dragon Emerald and my dimension from harm; getting the seven Chaos Emeralds of Sonic's dimension. What followed was the greatest—hell, the _only—_adventure of my life! I met the great Shadow, Rouge, and even Dr. Robotnik! Although all three just about killed me, I had fun.

During my quest, I met the most beautiful creature that ever existed in that or any dimension. Alice, the owner of the only restaurant on the Emerald Coast, the Surf Hut. She was a hedgehog like me. She was as tall as Amy Rose. She was orange and had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue dress with tropical patterns on it and gold bracelets on her wrists. She also wore a green headband in her hair and black sneakers. She also had a volatile personality, mainly because of her purse that carries just about every single gun imaginable! I just brushed her off though. I didn't figure it out until I came back to the Boring Dimension, but I fell in love with her. I'd do anything to go back to Sonic's dimension and see her one more time.

By now, it was seven thirty. I turned on the TV in my room to watch my absolute favorite cartoon in the world! This, of course, doesn't count animé, which is in its own category. Anyway, I switched the TV to Nickelodeon.

"Yes! I didn't miss it!" I grinned as I watched the four kids on screen do tricks on surfboards, snowboards, and skateboards.

That's right. My favorite cartoon in the world is none other than Rocket Power! You're probably wondering why a show that, to most people (or at least gamers), sucks is my favorite. It's quite simple really. After my experience in Sonic's dimension, I discovered some very interesting similarities between the characters of this show and the Sonic crew. I began to identify some of the characters with the Sonic cast because of their personalities.

For example, despite the dreadlocks, I identify the character, Otto Rocket, with Sonic. The reason for this is because Otto is brash, cocky, and overconfident, like Sonic. Plus, he's obsessed with speed and Sonic can run at the speed of sound. The main difference, however, is the fact that Otto surfs while Sonic is afraid of water. Another good example would be the character, Sam Dullard, whom I identify with Tails because they're both smart. Hmmm… Maybe I'd be better off identifying him with Dr. Robotnik instead? Eh. I'll stick with my first choice. I'm not sure who I identify with Knuckles or the great Shadow. I'll think about it later.

Speaking of the Ultimate Life Form, my chaos powers have been greatly diminished since I returned, thanks largely to the imbalance of reality and belief in this dimension. For one thing, I no longer possess super speed like I did while I was a hedgehog. Also, my Chaos Beam attack is just a lousy energy ball. My Chaos Recover is even worse. Picture Shadow's recover ability in Sonic Battle and you have my Chaos Recover move. At least my Chaos Control and Chaos Shield techniques still work properly. In fact, I've been experimenting with Chaos Control. I've been able to slow down time enough that I can make it seem like I can run as fast as the great Shadow can skate. I'm not sure what's become of my Chaos Blade and Chaos Hypnosis attacks.

To imitate the experience I had while in Sonic's world, I started wearing a purple shirt and sweatpants with an old red vest I had. Everybody in school said I look like a grape or a prune, which was surprising. I thought they would've said something worse. Anyway, I've also started growing out my hair. Pretty soon, I'm going to dye it purple and style it like Shadow's quills. Obsessed much? I'm not through yet. To imitate the air skates I used to have, I took up roller blading. It's a lot harder than it looks! I keep tripping and landing on my face, but I _am_ getting better.

By now, the half an episode of Rocket Power ended and I turned off the TV.

"Ugh. They need to show it more often than fifteen lousy minutes a day." I muttered as I grabbed my Dragon Emerald and left to finish getting ready for school.

Elsewhere…

°Third Person POV°

You could hear the waves washing up on a beach from the wooden room. The sun shined through the only window on a picture frame. By it laid the purple Chaos Emerald. On the picture were the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Behind them stood seven furries. Izzy and Alice stood in the center. Boomer the red fox was standing next to the purple hedgehog. Next to him stood Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. Finally, next to Alice stood Miles "Tails" Prowler and Knuckles, the guardian of the dimension of speed's Master Emerald. They were all smiling. A female voice sighed as a gloved hand picked up the picture.

"Izzy…" The hand belonged to the orange hedgehog in the picture, Alice. She looked at the picture with sadness in her eyes as she remembered that day perfectly.

°°Flashback°°

_The seven animals had just taken the picture when Tikal, the ancient echidna of times gone by, appeared._

_"Izzy, it's time to go back." She said. Izzy nodded and turned to Alice._

_"I guess this is good bye." He told her._

_"Will I ever see you again?" She asked._

_"Of course you will. Here." Izzy picked up the purple emerald and handed it to her. "You can remember me by looking at it."_

_"Thank you." Alice said with tear filled eyes as she pocketed the emerald._

_"Hey. Dry your tears. We'll see each other again. I promise." Without waiting for a response, Izzy backed away from the group. He waved at them. "See ya around!"_

_"Yeah. Good luck!" Sonic said._

_"Bye!" Tails said._

_"Good luck, guardian." Knuckles said._

_"Don't let anybody get that emerald!" Amy yelled._

_"Good luck, man!" Boomer yelled. Izzy turned to Tikal._

_"Ok. I'm ready." He said as he closed his eyes. He and Tikal glowed white and started lifting into the air. Alice ran up._

_"Remember! You promised!" She yelled as she waved good bye. Izzy and Tikal soon disappeared._

°°End Flashback°°

"You _did _promise. So where are you?" Alice asked as she let a few tears fall on the photo. She wiped her tears and put the picture down. Her eyes clouded over as she picked up the Chaos Emerald her love gave to her.

As soon as she laid eyes on the violet hedgehog six months ago, she fell in love. She wasn't sure what made her fall in love. Maybe it was his brown eyes that were full of determination and courage or even his sharp dressing style. Or maybe it was something that went on in her mind when he saved her from the shark when they met. Who knows? What matters is that she loves him with all her heart and soul and she'd do anything to see him again.

"Thinking about him again, I see." Alice was startled by the voice that addressed her. She turned to her best friend, Boomer, who was leaning against the door frame. He was taller than Alice. She considered him an older brother after her parents died and left the Surf Hut to her.

"Yeah…" Alice sighed. "I just miss him is all." Boomer nodded.

"Yeah. He really saved this place from being foreclosed. But you have to move on. Who knows how long it'll be before you see him again, if at all." Tears fell from Alice's face again.

"I can't just forget about him! He was the best thing that ever happened to me!" Boomer sweatdropped.

"Man, you're starting to sound like that Amy girl." Alice glared at him and was about to make a comeback when an explosion was heard. It shook the entire restaurant.

"What was that!.?" The female yelled.

"Let's check it out!" Boomer replied as they both ran to the first floor and out of the restaurant. They saw Dr. Robotnik flying in his hovercraft. He had the green Chaos Emerald in his hand. Following him at near top speed was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Get back, hedgehog!" Dr. Robotnik shouted to his blue foe. He fired a small missile from the back of his craft. Sonic dodged it easily as he kept up the pace.

"Not until you drop that emerald, Eggman!" He jumped into the air and made to Homing Attack Dr. Robotnik, but the good doctor ascended, dodging the attack. He then fired a laser from his craft. Sonic landed and barely dodged the attack as the chase continued.

"What do you want the emeralds for _this_ time!.?" He asked as he fired his Sonic Wind attack.

"None of your business, you spiky rat!" Ivo spat as he dodged the wind attack and fired a barrage of bullets. Sonic got out of the way.

"Well whatever you're planning, I'll stop you!" He jumped on and off a nearby rock and kicked the hovercraft, making Ivo drop the emerald. Sonic grabbed it and landed.

"No! My emerald!"

"You mean _my_ emerald." Sonic said as he stuck his tongue out. Dr. Robotnik was about to launch his entire barrage to get the jewel back when a whistling sound filled the combatants' ears. They looked and saw a bunch of missiles heading their way! Sonic moved out of the way, but Dr. Robotnik wasn't so lucky.

°BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

"AHHHHH!.!.!.!.! Looks like I'm blasting off again!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Ivo's voice echoed as his hovercraft was blasted into the stratosphere. He became a star. Sonic blinked.

"Who did that?"

"Sonic!" The blue hedgehog turned and smirked as Alice ran up to him with a smoking bazooka in her hands.

"Hey! Long time no see… Alice, was it?"

"Yeah…" The girl panted.

"Thanks for the assistance." Sonic turned and got ready to run.

"Hang on." Alice said. Sonic turned to her with a questioning look.

"Yeah? What is it?" The female blushed as she started to speak.

"Ummm… Do you remember Izzy?" Sonic put on a thinking pose.

"Purple guy, my height, had a weird emerald and that faker's shoes?" Alice nodded.

"That's right! I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"That depends. What is it?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"Well, I would like to see him again. Maybe we could use the Chaos Emeralds to go to his dimension."

"No way!" Sonic replied immediately.

"Please? Think about it. If we took the chaos and Master Emeralds with us, you won't have to worry about Eggman getting them and taking over the world." Alice pleaded. Sonic groaned.

"Oh all right. I could use a vacation anyway." Alice grinned at that. "Lucky for you, Tails has been messing around with the emeralds lately."

"What's he doing with them?" Alice asked.

"He's trying to create his own Chaos Control."

"Chaos Control? Isn't that what Izzy used to get here?"

"Yeah." Sonic nodded. "I better get going. If you really want to go see him, I'll take you there when Tails' machine is ready. You still have the purple emerald, don't you?"

"Yep. I haven't let it out of my sight since he gave it to me." Alice sighed lovingly.

"oO;;; Did anybody ever tell you ya act just like Amy?" Alice glared at the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic backed away with his hands held up. "Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I'll see ya later."

And with that, he sped off, kicking up sand in the process. Alice coughed in the fog. When the sand finally settled, she shook some out of her hair and ran off towards the Surf Hut with a huge grin.

"Boomer! I gotta tell ya something!"

Unknown to her and Sonic, someone was listening to the conversation. Standing on a nearby rock protected by the shadows was the seductive Rouge the Bat. Thanks to her supersonic hearing, she heard the whole thing. She gave a cunning smirk and flew off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-chapter Conversation

Izzy crossed his arms. "Couldn't even make it through the first chapter, huh?"

I glared at him.

"Stop bugging me about it already! If I wanna use that joke, I damn well can and neither you nor anybody else can change my mind!" I then turned to the camera. "Anyway, what is the gorgeous Rouge up to? Will Alice and Izzy have their wishes granted and see each other again?"

"We better!" My partner shouted. I sweatdropped.

"And will we see the all-powerful Shadow the Hedgehog? Tune in next time!"


	3. To the Boring Dimension!

Pre-chapter Conversation

The camera turned on in a room lit only by candles that were arranged in the shape of a star inside a circle. I walked up to the circle, dressed in a hooded cloak.

"Oh great lord of darkness, I call upon you!" I raised my arms. "Oh great one, come to me!"

Thunder clapped outside as lightning struck. Izzy sweatdropped as he walked up to me with a soda in his hand.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" He slurped from his drink.

"Silence. You'll disturb the evil spirits." I said, turning to him with a glower. I then turned back to the candles. "Oh great master of evil and all that is ultimate, **ARISE!.!.!**"

Thunder boomed and lightning struck the center of the star. When the smoke settled, Shadow, dripping wet, was standing with his arms crossed.

"Do you mind!.?" He yelled, glaring at me. "The Ultimate Life Form was taking a shower!"

"_Shadow!.?_" Izzy shouted with wide eyes."_He's_ the master of darkness, evil, and all that is ultimate!.?"

"Of course!" I answered. "…In this dimension, anyway…"

"In all honesty, I thought you were gonna say Dr. Robotnik or Metal Sonic."

I shrugged in response.

"What do you want, anyway?" The dark hedgehog asked.

"Oh great master of evil, I must know!" I shouted, turning to him.

"Yes…?"

"Why don't your air skates ever run out of gas?"

Shadow and Izzy fell over.

"What kinda question is that!.?" The former demanded as he stood up.

"Yeah!" Izzy supplied, following suit.

"I'm just curious, that's all." I shrugged. "I mean, his skates must use rocket fuel or something like that, right?"

"Right…" The others nodded.

"So, don't they run out of gas and if so, what do you do then?"

Shadow got in a thinking pose.

"You know, that's never happened before… I think Professor Gerald must've given me an infinite power supply."

"You mean like a chaos drive or something?" Izzy asked.

"But his shoes are too small to fit a chaos drive inside." I said before turning to the camera. "Anyway, while we're discussing this, enjoy this cartoon!"

°WHAM!°

"Uhhh… I mean chapter…" I groaned, my eyes becoming two Xs.

"That's better." Izzy said, putting away his mallet.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Human

Chapter Two

To the Boring Dimension!

The next day…

"Hey Alice! You up!.?" A male voice yelled. Alice's eyes opened slightly with a groan coming from the hedgehog herself.

"Wha…?" She mumbled as she sat up in her bed.

"Let's go!" Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice as Sonic's. She walked over to the window and saw the blue hedgehog standing on the sand.

"What's up?" She asked as she rubbed an eye.

"We gotta get going!" Sonic yelled as he flicked a thumb behind him. "Or don't you want to go to that dimension?" Alice woke up instantly and put on an excited expression.

"You mean it!.?"

"Yeah. Tails finished working out the bugs yesterday." Sonic replied. "Come on! And bring your emerald with you too!" Alice squealed with joy and got herself ready. She brushed her hair, put on lipstick, got dressed, and loaded her purse.

"I can't wait to show Izzy my new toys!" She said with a grin as she put away some Uzis and grenade launchers.

"What's all the noise about?" Boomer asked as he walked into the room. His eyes were bloodshot. He sweatdropped as Alice turned to him with the biggest grin in the world.

"I'm going to see my darling Izzy!" Boomer covered his ears.

"Alice, it's too early for all this noise!" What she said just clicked in his head. "Woah! You're going to that Boring whatchamacallit?.!"

"Dimension. And yeah, I'm going!" Alice replied as she grabbed the purple Chaos Emerald from the top of her dresser and ran out of the room. Boomer followed her to the front door, where the cobalt hedgehog was waiting impatiently.

"About time." He said. Alice walked towards Sonic and turned to Boomer.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. You're in charge until I get back."

"Alright. No prob." Boomer replied.

"Don't forget to hire some help."

"Gotcha."

"And no late night karaoke parties like that one time I left to go to that surfing contest in Emerald Town."

"Ri—WHAT!.?.! Aww come on, Alice!" Boomer begged.

"No way! I had to bail you out of the Station Square jail after that, remember!" Alice yelled. Boomer backed down.

"Alright, alright. I won't have any parties." He crossed his fingers behind his back. Alice glared at him.

"Uncross them!"

'_Damn it!_' Boomer thought as he did as he was told. Alice smiled sweetly at him.

"Well see ya around. Don't wreck the place."

And with that, she grabbed Sonic's hand and held on tight as the high speed hedgehog zoomed off towards the Mystic Ruins. Boomer waved good bye.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tails! We're back!" Sonic yelled as he and Alice walked inside Tails' lab.

It was completely rebuilt after Izzy blew it up six months ago. A pink and red blur instantly appeared and wrapped its arms around the sapphire hedgehog.

"SONIKKU-CHAN!.!.!" The overactive voice cheered. The blur belonged to none other than Amy Rose, the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic. Sonic struggled out of the crazed fan girl's kung foo grip.

"Amy!.? What are _you_ doing here?.!" Amy finally detached herself from the blue hedgehog and glared at him.

"You've got some nerve! Trying to leave without me!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. Sonic glared at Tails, who laughed sheepishly.

"I kinda told her about the machine and she came right over." The fox boy said. "Think about it this way. She has the blue emerald, so it'll be safer with us." Sonic's glare melted and he put on his usual calm expression.

"Alright Amy, you can come. Do we have any other party crashers?"

"Actually…" Tails pointed to a shadow that was leaning against the wall. The owner of the shadow walked into the light. Sonic smirked.

"Hmph. So _you're_ coming along too, eh? What about your emerald?" The figure scoffed.

"I got it right here with me." The furry pulled out his shrunken-at-the-moment Master Emerald. "What makes you think that I, Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald, would carelessly leave it on Angel Island?" Sonic shrugged.

"Well, you _did_ allow Eggman to get his hands on it a few times if I'm not mistaken." Knuckles delivered a glare for that one. Sonic shrugged it off. "So what's _your_ reason for coming?"

"I just want to see if that kid has gotten any stronger." Knuckles replied as he put away the Master Emerald. "As guardian of this dimension, I feel it is my duty to make sure other guardians can handle the responsibility."

"How much responsibility does it take for him to guard that thing? All he has to do is keep it around his neck." Sonic said nonchalantly.

"I knew you wouldn't understand. It takes much more than that to be a guardian!" Knuckles shouted. "No matter the size, the responsibility's the same!"

"Speaking of which, what about the island? It falls whenever the Master Emerald is gone."

"I'm aware of that!" Knuckles spat. "Take a look outside." Sonic walked to a nearby window. He gasped when he saw Angel Island inside one of the craters of the nearby volcanoes in the Red Mountain area.

"…Why would you put it there?" The blue one asked. Knuckles shrugged.

"Where else was I going to put it?"

"If we're done with this, can we get going?" Alice interjected. Amy walked up to her and gave her a high five.

"Hey. Long time no see."

"Same here." Alice replied.

"I _have_ to show you this new perfume I got!" Amy said, digging into her purse.

"Enough!" Knuckles yelled. "Let's get going already!" He walked up to Tails.

"Alright everyone, follow me." The kitsune said as he walked to the entrance to the lab's basement. Everyone else followed him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they saw a crude looking chamber. Attached to its perimeter were different machines.

"This is my dimensional transporter. With it, we can travel to other dimensions, as long as we have at least three Chaos Emeralds with us." Tails explained. He walked up to a panel and typed a few commands. Within seconds, the group heard a loud humming.

"Ok. Does everyone have their emeralds with them?" He pulled out the yellow emerald. Alice held out the purple emerald. Knuckles took out the Master Emerald. Amy revealed the blue emerald. Finally, Sonic took out the green emerald.

"Hang on. What about the other three emeralds?" Sonic asked with what seemed to be…_worry_ in his voice?

'_No way. Sonic's never worried about anything._' Amy thought.

"What's the matter?" Tails asked.

"What if Eggman tries something while we're gone?" Sonic replied.

"Please! What's he going to do with only three of the emeralds?" Knuckles chuckled. "Chill out, Sonic. He's not going to do anything!" Sonic blinked and put on a smirk.

"Yeah. You're right. After the last time I messed up his plans, he wouldn't dare try anything! Ok Tails, let's do this!" Tails nodded.

"Alright. First, step into the chamber." He adjusted the controls a bit as Sonic and the others entered. After one final adjustment, he too stepped inside with a laptop under his right arm.

"Ok. Now what?" Amy asked.

"Now stand in a circle."

"Where are we, Kindergarten!.?" Knuckles complained. Tails glared at him.

"That's the procedure. Either deal with it or get left behind." Knuckles held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, now hold out your emeralds." Everybody held their emeralds in the center of the circle.

"What next?" Alice asked.

"I was getting to that!" Tails snapped. "Now Sonic, if you would be so kind." Sonic nodded.

"Right." He took a deep breath. "**CHAOS CONTROL!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**"

In an instant, there was a bright flash and everything disappeared from under the group's feet. There was another flash and everybody found themselves surrounded in darkness.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"We're inside a Chaos Control warp." Tails replied.

"Hmph. I expected it to be a lot brighter." Knuckles commented.

"There's just no pleasing you, is there?" Sonic remarked.

"Alright everybody, concentrate on going to the Boring Dimension!" Tails ordered. Everybody closed their eyes in thought.

The first to leave the group was Alice, who was thinking of seeing her beloved again. She disappeared in a purple flash. Knuckles, who was thinking of sparing with the other guardian, was next. He left in a bright green light. Next, Tails, who was curious about the other dimension, disappeared in a yellow light. Amy, who was thinking about the malls she'll visit, left Sonic in a flash of blue energy. Finally, Sonic, who can't wait to dash all over the new territory, left the void in a green light.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How dare that fox brat try to outdo _me_!.?" Dr. Robotnik's voice was heard from behind a machine. It looked like Tails' transporter, except much more professional. The chamber part was a glass dome surrounded by a machine. On the machine were no less than five of his insignias, his grinning face.

"What did you expect? He _is_ as smart as you." Rouge remarked as she filed her nails. "And do you _always_ have to broadcast your inventions like that?" Dr. Robotnik looked up and glared at her.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood." He said before going back to work.

"If _that's_ you in a good mood, I'd hate to see you in a bad mood." Dr. Robotnik didn't reply to that. There were many sparks coming from the part of the machine he was working on. After a few minutes, the doctor popped his head out of the machine and closed the panel.

"Finally, _my_ dimensional transporter is complete!" He placed his goggles above his head and gave one of his trademark laughs. "At long last, I can travel to other dimensions and conquer them! All we need is three of the Chaos Emeralds."

At those words, footsteps were heard. Dr. Robotnik and Rouge turned to see the being of great evil pad into sight.

"Hi! I'm Omochao!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Ivo screamed like a woman.

"Yah!" Rouge yelled as she gave the robot a swift ax kick, knocking him through the floor.

"That's it! I'm not going to help you anymoooooooooore!.!.!.!" The robotic voice echoed. Rouge and Dr. Robotnik glared at the camera.

"Was that bit of randomness _really_ necessary?" The doctor asked.

(Me: Probably not, but if anybody laughed at that one, it was worth it.)

Both villains gave the camera an exasperated look.

Just then, footsteps were heard. Rouge got into a fighting pose just in case the evil demon robot came back for revenge. Instead, an even greater evil made himself known.

"Oh. It's you." Rouge said, relaxing.

"Yeah. It's me." The figure said.

"It's about time!" Dr. Robotnik yelled. "Where are my emeralds, Shadow?.!"

"Thanks a lot!" The hedgehog shouted irritably. "You just ruined my mysterious entrance!"

(Me: Honestly Botsy, you know better than to ruin the entrance of the greatest villain ever created.)

"_Him!.?_ You've _got_ to be kidding!" Ivo replied.

(Me: Do I _sound_ like I'm kidding? Anyway, continue.)

"Where are my emeralds?" The good doctor repeated.

"They'll be coming here any second now." Shadow replied with a smirk. Rouge and Ivo gave him a confused expression before hearing some voices over the surveillance system.

"_I told ya we'd find it, boys!_" A voice that commanded great respect (Ok. The respect of two other animals) said.

"_Like we had any doubt?_" A quiet and reserved voice said. "_He's got his face all over the place in neon lights, for cryin' out loud!_"

"_Open up, Eggman! We got your pretty rocks!_" An energetic voice screamed. The bat and the bald guy gaped at the hedgehog.

"_Them!.?_ You got _them_ to get the emeralds!.?" Rouge shouted. Shadow blew on his fist.

"Am I genius or what?"

"Are you insane!.?" Ivo yelled. "They probably still remember the money I owe them!"

"Chill." Shadow scoffed. "I bet they don't remember a thing."

"_And don't think we forgot about the money you still owe us, ya slime ball!_" The first voice yelled.

Dr. Robotnik and Rouge glared at the hedgehog.

"Then again…" Shadow said with a nervous chuckle.

"Ugh! Let them in!" Ivo said as he started leaving the room. "And tell them I'm not here!"

Rouge rolled her eyes and pressed a button on a nearby console. A few minutes later, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee of the Chaotix Detective Agency walked inside.

"I was wondering when you three would show up." Shadow said as he held out his hand. "The emeralds?"

"Right here!" Charmy said cheerfully as he handed the hedgehog a brown sack. Shadow looked inside and saw the red, gray, and cyan emeralds. He looked up and gave the Chaotix a glare.

"What about the other four?"

"That's all we could find." Vector replied. "Now, our payment."

"Of course." Shadow replied as he snapped his fingers. Three E-1000 units stomped into the room, each carrying a huge sack. "For each emerald you collected, you get a hundred rings." He snapped his fingers again and the bags were dropped at the detectives' feet. Charmy and Vector drooled at the sight.

"And what about the rest of our payment?" Espio asked. Shadow smirked and pointed behind him at a broom closet.

"Right there. Enjoy." Vector got out of his daze and punched his hand.

"Oh we will." He said as he and his comrades walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Are they gone?" Dr. Robotnik asked as he opened the door. He gulped and sweatdropped BIG time.

"Hello." Vector growled, flashing his teeth.

"Konnichiwa." Espio added, taking out a shuriken.

"Hiiiiiii!.!.!" Charmy yelled. Team Chaotix rushed into the closet and laughed evilly as they closed the door.

"**_SHADOW!.!.!_**" Ivo screamed as the sounds of much fighting were heard. After a few minutes, the door opened and out stepped the detectives, who were dusting off their hands.

"I feel cleansed." Espio said as he grabbed one of the bags and walked towards the exit.

"That was fun!" Charmy cheered as he grabbed another bag and struggled carrying it while flying.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Vector said to Shadow as he grabbed the last bag.

"The pleasure is all mine." The dark hedgehog replied.

"And if you're ever in the area, give me a call, doll." Vector winked at Rouge before leaving. The bat growled.

"Ever since six months ago, everybody's been calling me that!"

"I think it's something you'll just have to deal with, _doll_."

Shadow grinned as he saw Rouge getting ready to deliver the same kick that got rid of Omochao. He Chaos Controlled a good distance away from her. She tried to hit him again, only to have the same result. After several unsuccessful attempts, she gave up. The closet door opened and out stepped a dizzy Dr. Robotnik. His clothes were ripped and he had several bruises, as well as many bee stings.

"Shadow, when I take over the Boring Dimension, you're the first to go." He hissed. Shadow scoffed.

"Heh. Whatever you say."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After an hour of recuperation, Dr. Robotnik was ready to get on with the procedure.

"Alright. Everybody into the chamber!" He ordered as he climbed into his hovercraft. A group of robots carrying wooden crates marched into the transporter's chamber, followed by the villainous trio.

"How is this thing big enough to fit all of us?" Rouge asked.

"It's not." Shadow grumbled. Everybody was squeezed together.

"Ok. Are we all set?" Ivo asked a nearby robot. The bot nodded and saluted him. "Yosh! Alright Shadow, you know what to do!" He held out the gray Chaos Emerald towards the hedgehog. Rouge did the same with the red emerald.

"Right." Shadow replied as he held up the cyan emerald. "**CHAOS CONTROL!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**"

The group glowed brightly and disappeared in a near-blinding flash.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In a bright flash of energy, the Sonic crew appeared on a hill outside a bright city. It was night and the moon was hidden behind some clouds, shrouding the area in darkness.

"Is everyone alright?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine." Knuckles said.

"Ugh… Did we make it?" Alice asked as she rubbed her sore butt.

"It looks like we did." Tails replied.

"Sonikku, where are you?" Amy asked. Just then, the full moon revealed itself, illuminating the area. The girl found her love. "Oh Sonikku, you're… **UGLY!.!.!**"

"WHA!.?.!" Everybody else yelled in surprise.

"You're not you! Take a look!" She took out a compact and handed to Sonic. He grabbed it and gasped.

"I'm an Eggman clone!" He screamed.

"That, _or_ you're just human." Tails said with a bored look.

Sonic was indeed human. He was much taller. At least five feet four inches tall. He had a light tan. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. His hair was arranged the same way as his quills. Sonic looked at Amy and blushed.

"Well, you're gorgeous!" The rest of the group's eyes bulged.

"WHAT!.?.!"

"You really mean it?" Amy giggled. She was now about five feet tall. She had fair skin and was still wearing her normal clothes. Her pink hair was still short.

"I transformed too." Knuckles commented.

He was now taller than Sonic. At least six feet tall. His spiked knuckles were now brass ones. He had a dark tan and his red dreadlocks hung down along the sides of his head. He was wearing a pair of red baggy pants and a red jacket over a white shirt. He put the Master Emerald and the brass knuckles in his pockets.

"We _all_ became humans." Tails said dryly.

He was still the same size he was as in his dimension. He was wearing a pair of blue suspenders and a yellow shirt. The suspenders' two flaps were tied and hung behind him. He now had blond hair with a cowlick in the front.

"I guess that means me too." Alice said. She was still wearing her normal dress and sneakers. She was still wearing her green headband in her now-long blonde hair.

"So where in this dimension are we, Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails sat down on the grass and opened up his laptop. He connected to the Internet.

"According to this, we're outside a city called Diary Square."

"'Diary Square?'" Alice repeated. She gasped. "This is where Izzy lives!" She rushed up to Tails and shook him. "Quick! Tell me where he lives!"

"But—" Tails started dizzily.

"Ugh! Tell me where he lives _now_! Or so help me…" Alice pulled out a gun.

"I have no idea where he lives!" Tails panicked as he put his head over his hands. Alice immediately calmed down and put away the firearm.

"Sorry about that. I'm just excited that I finally got here." She said sheepishly.

"If you don't know where he is, how do you expect to find him in this huge city?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"We'll just enroll ourselves in the local high school." The fox-turned-human replied.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. The kids here must be in the middle of their school year." Sonic added.

"As a matter of fact, it's close to summer." Tails started typing away. "And about enrolling, I'll just hack into the school's computer and put us in as foreign exchange students."

"Isn't that illegal?" Amy asked.

"Of course it is!" Tails replied. "But we want to find Izzy, don't we?" The rest of the group nodded.

"You done yet?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Almost there… Alright!" Tails cheered. "All that's left to do is enter our names. We don't want to draw a lot of attention to ourselves, so we'll have to make up names for ourselves."

"Well, _you_ three don't have to worry about that." Knuckles sneered at Tails, Amy, and Alice. "Your names are normal enough already." The girls stuck their tongues out at him.

"Ok. That's Miles Prowler, Amy Rose, and Alice… Say, what _is_ your last name, anyway?" Tails turned to the blonde girl, who shrugged.

"Don't have one." She said. She got into a thinking pose to decide a last name for herself.

"How about Palm?" Sonic spoke up. Everybody looked at him. "Think about it. You got palm trees on your dress." He pointed at Alice's dress, which did indeed have palm trees on it, as well as tropical flowers. Alice nodded.

"Ok. That'll have to do, I guess." Tails typed the name into the laptop.

"Alright. And what about you two?" He looked up at Sonic and Knuckles.

"Just call me Speed, Sam Speed." The blue haired teenager answered. The rest of the group sweatdropped.

"Ok… And you, Knuckles?" The auburn haired teen got into a thinking pose. After a few seconds of indecision, he shrugged.

"Call me Bruce."

"'Bruce?'" The rest of the group asked.

"Why Bruce?" Amy asked.

"Duh! Do I look like a Walter?" Knuckles replied. Everybody else sweatdropped.

"Alright. And your last name? And don't say Wayne!" Tails yelled. He got a glare from the amethyst eyed boy for that. Knuckles opened his mouth. "Or Lee!" Knuckles glared again.

"Fine! My last name will be Fists!" He roared. "Any objections?" He held his fist in Tails' face. The boy gulped and shook his head. He then typed the name in.

"Good. We're all set. School, and our search for Izzy, begins tomorrow."

The group got up and left to find a place to stay. A little further behind them, there was a bright flash. When it disappeared, three humans were standing along with a group of robots. They grinned evilly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-chapter Conversation

"I got it!" Shadow said to Izzy and I.

"What?" We asked.

"I know what fuels my shoes! They're gas powered!"

"Hmmm… Another day, another mystery of a series solved." Izzy nodded.

"I better get going."

Shadow skated away, but the air skates sputter and die, causing him to trip.

"Ugh! Out of gas!.?"

"Looks like you gotta get to a gas station." I commented. "I hope you'll be able to pay for it. What with the increased gas prices and all."

"How much could it possibly cost to fill up a pair of shoes?" The hedgehog scoffed.

Later, at an Exxon station…

"Ok." The attendant said, taking the pump out of Shadow's left skate. "That'll be forty bucks each."

"EACH!.?.!" The dark one exclaimed. The man nodded.

"For both shoes, of course."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**"

At the studio…

"Guess he found out the hard way, huh?" Izzy asked me.

"Guess so." I shrugged, turning to the camera. "Anyway, Sonic and co. have arrived in the Boring Dimension, but so has the great Shadow, Dr. Robotnik and Rouge. What will the first day of school for the eight humans be like and can the good guys find Izzy? Find out next time!"


	4. First Day Chaos

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Hey all!" I shouted. "We're all set to start the next chapter and—"

"Hold on!" A mysterious voice interrupted.

"What now?" Izzy and I sighed.

Sonic came running up to us and glared at us.

"I believe you have something of mine."

"We do?" I raised an eyebrow. I then blinked, remembering our last adventure. "Oh yeah…" I turned to Izzy. "Ok. Fork 'em over."

"What?" The brunet asked confusedly.

°WHAM!°

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" I roared, brandishing my mallet. "GIVE 'EM TO 'IM!"

"Alright, alright!" My partner shouted. He pulled Sonic's SOAP shoes out of his pocket. "Here ya go." He handed them to Sonic, who promptly snatched them.

"It's about time! You don't know what I had to go through with the boss!"

I blinked. "You mean—"

"Yuji Naka?" Izzy and I finished.

Thunder is heard.

Sonic sweatdropped. "Yeah… Yuji Naka."

Thunder's heard again.

"Will ya cut that out!.?.!" All three of us roared, glaring at Thunder (from Teen Titans).

"Oops. Sorry." The blue, god-like dude said sheepishly.

Sonic and Izzy glared at me.

"_What!.?_ I've never done a Teen Titans reference before!" I defended.

Sonic and Izzy sighed.

"I better get ready for the chapter." The former said before zooming away.

"Man that was close!" Izzy wiped his forehead. "I thought we were gonna get worse."

"Yeah…" I sighed before turning to Izzy with a death glare. "YOU BETTER NOT STEAL ANOTHER SONIC CHARACTER'S BELONGING EVER AGAIN!.!.!"

Izzy hid Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer behind his back.

"Ok Boss." He said with an innocent smile. He sighed with relief as I turned to the camera.

"Now let's start!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Human

Chapter Three

First Day Chaos

The sun was shining brightly the next day in Diary Square. Everybody was merrily getting ready for the daily routines of life in the Boring Dimension. Well, except for one.

"Oh crap! I'm late! I'm late for a very important date!" A voice yelled as he skated through the lines of people. "Well, it's really the torment known as school, not a date, but still… I HATE IT!.!.!"

The voice belonged to a boy wearing a purple shirt, purple sweatpants, and a red vest. He had tanned skin and brown eyes. Around his neck was his dimension's Dragon Emerald. He was wearing a black helmet.

"Ugh! Move it already!" He yelled at a random person, who just flipped him off in response. The boy returned the gesture and looked at his watch. "Damn! I just _had_ to get up late, missing my favorite show in the process too! I'll _never_ get there at this rate!" He looked around before seeing a nearby alleyway.

"Unless…" He carefully skated into the alley and held up his emerald.

"Chaos Control!" He glowed brightly and disappeared. When he reappeared, he was in an alley close to his school, Diary Square High.

"Ha! Now I'll just get inside and I'm safe." The boy skated out of the alley and was about to continue to the six-hour prison when he noticed something behind him. He then raised an eyebrow.

"_Rings?_"

Behind him floated three rings. He reached out to touch them, but the shift in balance caused him to trip on his skates and land on his face.

"Ugh… I've gotta learn how to control myself while on these things…"

He shook his head and picked himself up. He turned his attention back to the trio of floating gold doughnuts.

"What in the world is going on here? Rings don't float and circle in the air. At least not in this dimension, anyway." He grabbed them. The rings disappeared in a sparkle of gold. "Does this mean the balance between reality and belief is starting to shift?" The ringing of the school bell broke him out of his thoughts.

"Crap!" He quickly skated over to the school's entrance and tripped on the steps, causing the teens in the area to laugh and point at him.

"Seriously Izzy, you stink at skating!" One random jock teased.

"Yeah! It looks like you need to go back to training wheels!" Another one added. The rest of the student body laughed and left to their first classes. Izzy picked himself up and glared at them.

"Lousy little…" He muttered as he took off his roller blades and helmet, revealing a bush of black hair. "Ugh… Those cheap brats. I'd like to show 'em a thing or two." He took out a pair of white running shoes from his book bag and placed the skates inside. "If only I didn't have to hide my chaos powers." He put on his shoes and stood up. He started walking when the P.A. turned on.

"_Attention all students, we're having an assembly right now._" A female voice said as Izzy walked past the entrance to the auditorium. "_Please come in an orderly fashion for once. That is all._"

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about being late for once." Izzy said as he walked back to the entrance. He was about to push the door open when he got trampled on by a good number of kids and faculty members. When the parade ended, he had footprints all over his back and face. His body twitched in pain.

"Ugh… Then again…" He slowly picked himself up and walked inside the full auditorium. He found a place to sit in one of the middle rows. An old woman walked on stage amid boos and hisses. She glared at the student body as she prepared to speak into the microphone.

"**SILENCE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**" The woman roared, causing everybody in the first five rows to be blown all the way to the back wall. The remaining students looked at her in disbelief.

"DAMN! WHAT A SET OF LUNGS!.!.!.!.!.!" Everybody yelled.

"**SILENCE!.!.!**" The students who had just got back to their seats were blown away again. The woman cleared her throat. "Took ya long enough. Anyway, you're all probably wondering what we all are doing here."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!.!.!"

"**SHADDAP!.!.!** Anyway, our principal and vice principal had to take an—err…—_extended _vacation." Everybody under forty in the audience cheered. The emcee then muttered, "Tch! Yeah right. I bet they just wanted to get away from these teenaged monsters a month early. Lazy little—"

She didn't notice that she was speaking into the mic the whole time. The student body glared at her darkly. The emcee sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Oops! Anyway, while they're absent, we have substitutes to take their place, but before we introduce them, we have some new foreign exchange students from Japan." She gestured to her left. "You can come out now." The Sonic crew stepped out of the curtain and walked up to the mic.

"Now you may introduce yourselves." The emcee moved away from the mic. Sonic was the first one to step up.

"Yo! The name's Sam Speed! Are there any cute human girls anywhere!.?.!"

The entire audience sweatdropped.

"Sam Speed? Like the guy from Sonic X?" Izzy asked himself as he put on a thinking pose.

Meanwhile, Amy whacked Sonic with her hammer and stepped up to the mic.

"I'm Amy Rose! You girls better stay away from my man!" That statement caused some people to raise a few eyebrows.

"That is one obsessed fan girl. She has the dress, the hair style, and even the hammer." Izzy commented, not catching on.

Next to take the mic was Tails.

"I'm Miles Prowler! You can find me at the computer lab!" He yelled with a grin.

"Eeeeeeee!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! So kawaii!.!.!" A few girls screamed. The guys nearby sweatdropped.

'_Ha! I knew the girls loved me._' Tails thought as he struck a cute pose and winked. The girls kept up their screaming.

"Well, _that_ was weird." Izzy said before looking at the stage. "'Miles Prowler?' Strange… Not to mention that kid must be at least eight." He looked at the blonde girl. "And I bet _she's_ gonna say she's Tikal or Rouge."

Now, it was Knuckles' turn to embarrass himself.

"I'm Bruce—"

"Why Bruce?" The audience asked.

"Do I look like a Walter?.!" Knuckles yelled. The audience fell over as he turned to the camera with a glare. "Is this gonna be a running gag?"

(Me: °Shrugs° Maybe, maybe not. Continue.)

"Anyway, before I was **so rudely interrupted**(!), my last name is Fists. Any objections and you'll answer to my little friend!" He held out a fist and shook it.

Finally, Alice grabbed the mic.

"Hi! I'm Alice Palm!"

Izzy's eyebrow _really_ went up to that.

"Wow. She has the same name as the love of my life." He murmured. "She also has the same dress…" He shook his head and wiped off the drool forming in his mouth. "But it can't be. I left her in the dimension of speed…" He lowered his head.

(A/N: Yes folks, he's really _that_ dense!)

"Thank you." The old woman said as she took the mic again. "But I believe we had one more student to introduce. Come on out, son."

From the darkest part of the backstage area walked a boy that was a little taller than Sonic. He was wearing black pants and a black long sleeved shirt that had a white spot shaped like a jewel on the chest. He was also wearing white and black shoes that had a red rim around them. He had light skin and black hair that was arranged like quills. There were red highlights in them.

"My name—" The boy said as he approached the mic. "—Is Shade." The girls in the audience swooned and fainted after hearing his sinister voice.

"Woah. That's exactly the style I want my hair to be in!" Izzy cheered.

Shade's ruby eyes scanned the area until he saw the form of this dimension's guardian sitting. The Dragon Emerald gleamed brightly thanks to the lights above.

'_Perfect._' He thought with an evil smirk. Sonic glared at the boy. There was something familiar about him and the blue haired boy didn't like it one bit. The mysterious raven haired boy noticed the glare and smirked again before walking off stage.

'_So, **they're** here too. This may complicate things._' Shade thought. The other five teens followed. The lady took the mic again.

"Thank you. And now, I present to you your temporary vice principal." One of the doors at the end of the room opened and a tall woman entered.

She looked like she was too young for the job. She looked to be seventeen. She had short snow white hair. She also had green eyes. She wore scarlet lipstick on her seductive lips. She wore earrings that were shaped like bats. She was wearing a tight black work dress. She seemed to be wearing leather knee high boots. The only turn off about her, though, is that she was wearing way too much eye shadow. A sexy saxophone solo was playing in the background as she sauntered towards the stage area. The guys in the crowd made wolf whistles and cat calls as she passed them. The vice principal stepped on stage and walked up to the mic.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Red." She said with an airy voice.

The guys were still at it. She gave them a few more minutes before she took out a whip and cracked it on the stage. The guys went silent and started panting.

"Good boys. Now I am a _very_ strict woman, so don't let me catch you in detention, alright?" She winked and blew a kiss, causing the guys to start up again. Everybody was going nuts, except for Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, who were standing in back with the girls. The red haired guardian growled.

"What's _she_ doing here?"

"I have no idea." Sonic answered. "But if _she's_ here, then that kid who was with us on stage was—"

He was interrupted by a door slamming open. Everybody turned towards the source of the sound. A very large man stepped through and walked towards the stage, causing tiny earthquakes as he moved. He was wearing black boots, black pants, and a red business suit. He had an orange mustache the size of a paintbrush. He was wearing black sunglasses. He was also bald. Sonic and co. gasped.

"_Him!.?.!_ What are _they_ doing here!.?" Amy shrieked.

"Heh. I guess losing to me in our dimension was too much for them." Sonic scoffed.

"So they're trying to take over _this_ dimension…" Tails added.

"We have to find Izzy." Alice said. "Whatever they're planning probably involves him."

By now, the big man reached the stage. He panted as he climbed up the tiny steps.

'_He really needs to go on a diet._' Ms. Red thought while sweatdropping. The man made it to the mic.

"°Huff° I—°Puff°—made it…" He breathed. He cleared his throat and stood straight up. "Now then, I am your temporary principal, the greatest scien—Oof!" Ms. Red had elbowed him. He glared at her before turning back to the audience.

"As I was saying, I'm the greatest _principal_ in the world! Dr. Chickenman!"

His voice echoed around the auditorium. It only took a few seconds before what the man said sunk in.

"Pffffffffft!.!.! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" The entire audience roared with laughter. Dr. Chickenman fell over.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.! _That's _his name here!.?.!" Sonic laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Can't he think of anything dumber!.?.! HAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!" Alice added, holding her sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.! No! HAHA!.!.! No more!" Amy screamed, banging the floor.

"HAHAHA!.!.! He's done a lot of stupid stuff before, but this _really_ takes the cake!" Tails yelled, banging the wall.

"Heh." Knuckles grunted, trying to look serious, despite the grin on his face.

After the laughter died down, Dr. Chickenman coughed and glared at the crowd.

"Anyway, I hope that you'll have a productive few weeks." He then added under his breath, "Because when I capture this dimension's guardian and rule the world, you fools won't have anything to laugh about. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

Unfortunately for him, he had spoken into the mic. The crowd sweatdropped and gave him the most freaked out look yet! Ms. Red gaped at the fat principal. Dr. Chickenman sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Now shoo! Do your book learning or whatever it is you people do."

The crowd sweatdropped again before getting up and leaving to get to their first period class.

"Do you see him?.!" Alice yelled over the noise of the crowd as she tried to find Izzy. The rest of the group looked around the crowd before Tails saw a bit of green gleaming.

"I think I found him!" He said.

"Where!.?" Tails pointed at where he saw the bit of green, but the person was nowhere to be found. Alice glared at the blond boy.

"Well, I _think_ I saw him, anyway." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ugh!" Alice groaned as she slapped her head.

"Come on! We'll look for him later." Sonic said as he and the group started walking. "For now, we have to get to our first class."

"Oh Sonic… If we're in the same class, do you think we can sit together?" Amy asked, leaning on him. Sonic groaned and looked at his and her schedules. He sighed with relief.

"Oh thank God. We don't have the same classes."

"WHAT!.?.!" Amy screamed. "There must be a mistake!" The others put on nervous expressions as she grabbed her hammer. "I'll bash whoever set up that schedule good!"

"Actually, we all have lunch together." Tails corrected as he looked at everyone's schedule. Amy grinned and put away her hammer.

"Good. Save me a seat, Sonikku-chan." She grabbed her schedule from Tails and left with Alice. Sonic glared at the younger boy.

"You just _had_ to tell her, didn't you?"

"She would've found out anyway." Tails defended with a shrug.

"That or she would've knocked out everybody in sight until she got the schedule changed." Knuckles said, crossing his arms. "Concentrate, Sonic. If that really _was_ Eggman and that bat girl, it's important that we find the kid as fast as possible."

"Chill Knucklehead. Speed is my middle name, remember?" Sonic replied, smirking.

"I thought your _last_ name was Speed." Tails commented, scratching his head. The other two boys sweatdropped.

"Well we better get going too." Knuckles said as the trio moved out into the hall.

After walking a few feet, they noticed Shade leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He gave them a defiant smirk.

"Hello, faker."

"So I _was_ right!" Sonic yelled, charging towards the boy. Knuckles and Tails held him back though. "What are you up to this time, faker?.!"

"You'll find out in due time." The dark haired teen moved from the wall. "In the mean time, I've got a date with a certain dragon."

"It'll be a date to DIE for!" Sonic yelled. He then blinked and chuckled. "See!.? I told you that was my line!"

"Idiot." Shade scoffed as he started walking down the hall. Knuckles and Tails let Sonic go. The emerald eyed boy glared at the retreating form of his rival.

"Shadow…" He hissed.

"So they _are_ after Izzy or at least his emerald." Tails said as he held a hand to his chin. "But why?"

"Aside from taking over the world, I'd say revenge." Knuckles said flatly. The bell rang and the three ran to their first class.

With Izzy…

"Ugh… I hate French class." Izzy groaned as he sat at his desk and took out his books. "Bad enough I can't speak Spanish at home. Now I have to learn _another_ language here."

"Bonjour class!" The French teacher said cheerfully in an authentic French accent.

"Bonjour…" The rest of the class droned, messing up the pronunciation.

"Today, to advance the plot of the story, we'll be reviewing colors. After all, we'll need to know them for Friday's test."

The teens in the room screamed bloody murder at the news.

"Now repeat after me." The teacher started again. "Blue is bleu."

"Bleu." The class repeated.

"Yellow is jaune."

"Jaune." The class repeated after the teacher again.

"And the French word for red is rouge." That seemed to ring a bell in the mind of the Boring Dimension's guardian.

'_Rouge…_' Izzy closed his eyes and smiled as he put his arms behind his head. The rest of the class continued to say the colors while he drifted off into his own world. '_It's been so long… I still remember the day I met her._'

°°Flashback°°

_Izzy, as a hedgehog, had just skated into a corridor in Dr. Robotnik's desert base after grabbing Shadow the Hedgehog's Chaos Emerald. At the end of the room was a loop that went up a path that went into a spiral that seemed to go into a higher level of the base._

_"Maybe I can get outta here through the top." He skated forward. He got a few feet further when he saw Rouge the Bat flying in the air in front of him. Izzy skidded to a stop._

_"Hi Rougey Poo!" He yelled with a grin. Rouge cringed at the pet name._

_"'Rougey Poo?'"_

_"It's cute, don't ya think?"_

_"Uhhh… No. Now fork over the emerald and come with me!"_

_"I got a better idea. Why don't you and me blow this popsicle stand, doll?" Rouge was seething now._

_"DOLL!.?.!"_

_"Uh-huh." Izzy nodded with hearts in his eyes. Rouge had fire in her eyes, and they weren't flames of passion!_

_"No one, and I mean **no** one, calls me 'doll' and gets away with it!" She landed on the floor and got in a fighting stance. "Let's go!"_

_"But Roooooouuuuuugeeee!" Izzy pouted. "I don't wanna fight you." Rouge sweatdropped._

_"Why do I always get stuck with the nutcases?" She sighed. "Well, you're gonna fight me and I'm gonna beat ya senseless!" With that, she ran forward. She closed the distance between her and Izzy and let her feet do the talking. She rapidly kicked the air in front of her as she got closer and closer. Izzy started hopping backwards to avoid her lethal feet._

_"Rouge! I—°Hop°—don't—°Hop°—wanna have to—°Hop°—hurt—°Hop°—you! °Hop° You're too hot to get hurt! OW!.!.!" He got hit after that last one and crashed against a wall. He kneeled and panted._

_"I'm sick of these games!" Rouge hissed. "Give me that emerald!" Izzy shakily stood._

_"No way!" He smirked. "But I can give ya a little gift." With that, he switched off his skates and ran forward in a purple streak of light. He went around Rouge really fast, conjuring up a mini tornado and sending her flying._

_"AHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!" Rouge shrieked._

°°End Flashback°°

'_Those were the days._' Izzy thought with a sigh.

"Ahem!" That voice brought him out of his thoughts as he stared at the teacher with an embarrassed grin.

"B-Bonjour?" He offered. The teacher glared at him.

"Would you mind repeating what I just said?" She asked.

"Uhh… Omlette du Fromage?" Izzy tried, chuckling nervously. The teacher kept up her glare for a few more seconds before turning away.

"That's correct. I better not catch you daydreaming again." She said as she walked back to the front of the room.

"Yes ma'am." Izzy replied, sighing.

'_Thank you, Dexter's Laboratory._' He thought with a small grin.

Later…

At gym, a good number of the students were out in the field, which was a football field surrounded by a track. The concrete bleachers were close to the school.

"Ok, you maggots, I want each of you to run a lap around the track!" The gym teacher bellowed to his class, which included Sonic. "Any volunteers?" Everybody stood still.

"So, what's the night life like?" Sonic was heard asking. The teacher turned and found him talking to some kids.

"YOU!"

"Me?" Sonic turned to the teacher and pointed at himself.

"Yeah, you! Sam Speed! Get over here and take your place! You're going first!" Sonic walked forward while everyone else laughed at him. He had a smirk on his face as he got into a runner's stance on the starting line.

"On your mark!" The teacher began, getting ready to start his stopwatch.

"Get set!"

Sonic bent forward.

"Go!"

Instantly, a dust cloud appeared where Sonic was standing. The gym teacher and teens coughed and gasped for air. After a minute or so, the dust settled, revealing Sonic, who was standing with a cocky grin. Everybody gaped at him.

"H-How did…?" The teacher sputtered. Sonic, playing dumb, shrugged and started walking back to the kids he was talking to.

"Hold it!" The man yelled. Sonic turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Do that again." Sonic, again, shrugged.

"If you say so." He walked over to the starting line and stood still.

"Go!" The teacher said. Sonic just stood still.

"…Wanna see me do it again?" The students laughed at the blue haired boy's seemingly defiance towards the teacher, who growled.

"Stop playing around and run, boy!"

"Who said I was playing around? That's how I always run." Sonic said truthfully. The gym teacher slapped his head.

"Then go _slower_." He said, playing along. Sonic nodded and got into a runner's stance again.

'_I just **had** to be stuck with a wise guy._' The teacher thought as he got ready to start the timer.

"Go!"

Sonic took off like a jet, becoming a blue blur as he sped around the field, astonishing his class and anybody else watching.

In the football field, another teacher was standing with a rifle in her hand. A few feet away from her was a machine for launching targets. To her left was a line of girls, including Alice. One of the girls walked up to the teacher and took the gun. She then held it in a targeting position.

"Pull!" She yelled. The teacher pressed a button on a remote, which launched a red disc into the air. The girl followed it with the gun for a few seconds.

°BLAM!°

The crowd cheered as pieces of the target fell to the ground. Alice yawned at the performance. Everybody else glared at her.

"Perhaps _you_ would like to give it a shot, Miss Palm." The teacher said, suspecting the blonde to be one of those stuck up snooty types.

"Gladly." Alice said as she walked towards the teacher. The older woman handed her the rifle. To everyone's surprise, she looked the whole thing over.

"Not bad, but a little crude." She said, tossing the rifle to the teacher, who barely caught it.

"Wh-What are you—?" The teacher stared wide eyed as Alice reached into her purse.

"I would rather use my own gun, if you don't mind."

With that, the blonde pulled out a rocket launcher. Everybody in the area sweatdropped as she prepared to fire.

"Pull!" She ordered. Her gym teacher nervously pressed the button on the remote and dived for cover. The rest of the class did the same thing as Alice followed the soaring disc and pulled the trigger, launching a rocket.

°BOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

The explosion that followed rocked the entire field. Everybody, including students and teachers looking out of the school's windows, gaped at Alice. Sonic slapped his head in exasperation.

'_Why did she have to overdo it!.?.!_' He thought as the girl giggled.

'_I wonder if Izzy saw that one._' She thought.

Inside the school…

Outside the gym, you could hear tons of screams and cheering. A bruised and bloodied teen flew out of the double doors that marked the entrance. Inside was a wrestling ring and standing in the middle of it was none other than Knuckles.

"Come on! I'm just getting warmed up! Is _anyone_ man enough to face me!.?.!" He roared to the crowd. He punched the air in front of him, creating a few blurs. He also performed a few kicks to impress the girls, who swooned.

Suddenly, a trio of buff-looking guys jumped into the ring.

"We'll take you on, Red!" The middle brute proclaimed. He was wearing a green shirt. Knuckles smirked at the challenge.

"Three-on-one, eh? Very well. This should provide a good challenge."

"We'll wipe that grin off ya when we're done with the rest of ya!" The left bruiser yelled. He was wearing a blue shirt.

"What they said!" The last thug added. He was wearing a yellow shirt.

"Bring it on!" Knuckles replied, getting into a fighting stance.

"Begin!" The teacher in the area ordered.

"Let's get 'im!" The middle guy said as he and his teammates charged towards Knuckles. The auburn haired boy also ran head on. The left guy was about to punch Knuckles when he jumped up and gave the guy a hard roundhouse kick, knocking him into a corner. He was knocked out cold.

Knuckles grinned and ducked as the guy in the yellow shirt went for a kick. He flipped backwards as the guy didn't let up the assault. Knuckles was soon boxed in by his remaining two enemies. The guy in the green shirt charged in, but the red haired boy punched him in the face. The kid stumbled backwards, holding his nose.

"Ha. No contest." The echidna-turned-human scoffed. The remaining teen took advantage and landed a hard right hook, knocking him to the ropes. Knuckles looked pissed after that.

"No one sucker punches Knuckles!" He roared as he backed up as far as possible and launched himself with both fists held out.

"Aw crap." The teen in the yellow shirt groaned.

°POW!°

"And Bruce is the winner!" The teacher proclaimed, raising Knuckles' hand in the air. The crowd cheered while the guardian's latest victims were placed in a stretcher.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…And that is how you complete the square for quadratic equations." Tails said cheerfully after writing on the blackboard.

He then moved away to show his work to the teacher and the rest of the class. An extremely complicated-looking problem was displayed. It practically took up the entire board! The class and the teacher had their mouths touching the floor. They were also sweating waterfalls. The teacher kept that expression as he cleared his throat.

"Ummm… Good job, Miles…" He said before fainting. Tails grinned and gave the rest of the class a peace sign. They also fell over. Tails shrugged and pulled out a copy of Genius Scientist Monthly.

At lunch…

"Eeeeeeee!.!.!.!.!.!.! SONIKKU-CHAN!.!.! I missed you so much!" Amy screamed as she ran up to Sonic and gave him a "loving" hug. Sonic turned bluer than usual. Everybody in the cafeteria gave the group an odd look.

"Ugh! _Amy!_ Let go!" The green eyed boy yelled. Amy kept it up for a few more minutes before letting go. Sonic kneeled and gasped.

"Air! Sweet semi-polluted air!" He breathed deeply as his normal color returned. Everybody else sighed.

"So, any luck?" Alice asked. To her displeasure, everybody else shook their heads. "Man! How hard can it be to find him!.?.!"

"First of all, we don't even know what he looks like here." Knuckles said.

"He could be anywhere for all we know." Tails said. "He might even come to us unknowingly."

"_Please_ Tails! Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Knuckles scoffed. "What are the odds that he'll just show up right in this room?"

Just then, the quintet heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen. Izzy was tossed out of it. He landed backwards on the ground.

"How dare you say my cooking stinks, Izzy?.!" A male voice screamed from inside.

"'_Izzy!.?_'" The group yelled.

The black haired boy stood up and dusted himself off. His clothes were covered with all different matters of food.

"Didn't you notice all the kids who had to get their stomachs pumped!.?.!" He yelled into the kitchen. "A _robot_ could make a better meal than you ever could!"

With that, he stomped off towards his table. He hung his head low when a sudden thought came to him.

'_Robot… Dr. Robotnik… It was so cool, getting his autograph and seeing him. Although, he **did** use me to try to take over the world._' He sighed as he sat down.

Meanwhile, the group looked at each other.

"Did I say the secret word or something?" Knuckles asked.

"Whatever you did, it worked out for us." Sonic said. "Now how do we talk to him?"

"I can't believe I finally found him." Alice said with tears of joy welling up in her eyes. The rest of the group sweatdropped and gave her a weirded out look.

Before they can object, she ran over to the boy of her dreams. When she reached the table, she was panting for air. She had ran almost as fast as Sonic could, hoping that this wasn't a dream. Izzy looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhh… Can I help you?"

Alice practically broke down at the sound of his voice. After six months, it's impossible to forget a voice like his. A light Spanish accent with a hint of seriousness. She also saw the Dragon Emerald sparkling. Now she was sure it was him.

"I finally found you!" She screamed as she hugged him. Izzy's eyes bulged at the sudden squeeze. He gasped for air. "I knew that I would find you again!" Everybody else in the room gave the two the most freaked out look you've ever seen. When Alice finally broke the hug, Izzy gave her a questioning look.

"What was that about? And what do you mean by you found me again?" Alice looked shocked.

"D-Don't you remember me?"

"I should say not." Alice looked crushed. "I've never seen you before in my entire life."

"Oh no… Don't tell me you've forgotten about me. I'm Alice, remember?" Izzy put on a thinking pose.

"Alice…? Oh yeah!" Alice sighed with relief. "You're that exchange student from today's assembly!" Alice fell over.

"Yeah…" She said as she got up and sat next to the purple clad boy. "But there's more than that. Don't you remember how we met?" Izzy, again, raised an eyebrow.

"I told ya. I've never seen you before today!" Just then, the bell rang. "Now I have to go. Nice talking to you, I think."

He got up and left the cafeteria. Alice looked crestfallen as she followed the boy with her eyes. Sonic and co. walked up to her.

"Are you going to be ok?" Amy asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. A few tears fell from the blonde girl's face.

"He forgot about me…" She said in almost a whisper. "He has no idea who I am…" She sniffled.

"We better go…" Tails said. If he was in his normal form, his ears would be drooping. Instead his head was hung low as he started walking out of the room.

"Wait up!" Knuckles yelled as he followed. Sonic started walking before he stopped and turned to Alice.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Alice looked up after hearing that question. "If that really _was_ him and he has amnesia, you just have to jog his memory."

With that, he ran after his two teammates. Alice wiped her tears and stood up with a look of determination.

"He's right. I can't just give up. If I can just find him again, I'll make sure he remembers!"

"Wow… Sonic really knows how to motivate people." Amy said with admiration. "Just another reason why I love him." Alice turned to her with fire in her eyes. The flames that burned were those of perseverance, purpose, and a strong will.

"So what's our next class?" She asked. Amy got out of her Sonic-fan-girl mode and looked at her schedule (they both have the same classes together).

"Next is Cooking." She replied.

"Then let's go!" Alice ran out, followed by Amy.

With Izzy…

'_What was with that girl?_' Izzy thought as he walked to his next class, which was Cooking. '_She acted like she knew me… Does that mean…? If that **was** her, then that would explain those rings I saw this morning._' He shook his head.

'_No. It couldn't be! There's no way **she** could've gotten here. I'll figure this out later._'

Izzy soon passed by Shadow, who was leaning against a wall. He gave the boy in purple a grin and walked towards him.

"Excuse me." He said. Izzy turned towards him.

"Yes? Oh, you're that Shade guy from this morning. What can I do for ya?"

"Do you know where I can find this class?" The black clad teen handed Izzy his schedule. While the guardian looked at it, Shadow made to grab him.

"Let's see now… Ah yes!" The purple clad boy looked up. Shadow quickly withdrew his hands. "Your class is two floors up, I'm afraid. You better get going if ya don't wanna be late." Izzy handed the schedule back to the other kid.

"I can be a few minutes late." Shadow said. Izzy shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I, on the other hand, have to get going." He started walking.

"Wait." The Ultimate Life Form grabbed his arm. Izzy turned to him with a glare. Shadow was unaffected as he let go. "What do you think of my hair?" The guardian sweatdropped and gave him a curious look. He then smiled.

"Actually, it's a cool style. I've been meaning to ask. Who did your hair?"

"My creator did." Shadow replied. Izzy raised an eyebrow before relaxing.

"Oh, your dad's a barber? Cool." Shadow fell over. "How much do you think it'll cost to get that done for me?" Shadow got up and started sweating as he tried to come up with a number.

"It's pretty expensive, actually." He finally said.

"Oh well…" Izzy sighed. "I guess I'll need to get a job or something. Your hair is so cool looking. Forgive me for saying, but you remind me of someone."

"Really now?" Shadow grinned. Maybe this'll be easier than he thought. "Who exactly do I remind you of?" Izzy got into a thinking pose.

"It was someone I've seen about a million times before… Oh yeah! You remind me of that Yugi character!"

Shadow fell over again.

"Oh no…wait. It was someone else." Izzy said as Shadow got back up. "You _actually_ remind me of Tai from Digimon!"

Again, the master of darkness fell over.

"You little brat…" Shadow hissed to himself. "I'm—"

°BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!.!.!.!.!°

"Oh man! The bell!" Izzy ran off and waved at Shadow. "See ya around, Shade!"

Shadow growled.

"You may have eluded my grasp _this_ time, but you won't be so lucky next time."

He turned around only to find Sonic staring him down. His previous scowl turned into a smirk as he prepared to go another round with the blue one.

"And what do _you_ want?"

"I want you to leave him alone." Sonic replied bitterly. Shadow chuckled.

"And if I refuse?"

"You'll have to answer to me." With that, the blue hero turned and continued on to his class. The black villain sneered at him.

"You won't win, faker. Not after I destroy him." He left as well.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izzy panted as he entered the classroom. One half contained desks and the other half contained some miniature kitchens. The teacher glared at him.

"You're late." She said.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Won't happen again." Izzy breathed.

"It better not. Take your seat." The boy moved to his normal desk, which was somewhere in the middle of the room. When he sat down, he gasped as he noticed Alice sitting nearby. She was looking at him with a hopeful glance. Amy was sitting nearby. The teacher cleared her throat.

"Now then, before I was interrupted—" She glared at Izzy again. "—We will be making a simple batch of chocolate chip cookies. Everybody grab your aprons and get to work. Izzy, since your two partners still haven't recovered from that explosion last week—" The rest of the class snickered. "—You will be paired up with Miss Palm and Miss Rose." The teacher gestured at the girls in question. Amy suddenly looked incredibly nervous while Alice was practically jumping in her seat. Izzy, on the other hand, groaned and buried his head in his arms. He so didn't need to deal with that crazy girl right now.

Later…

"There. The cookies are all set." Amy said as she placed the baking sheet in the oven and set the temperature.

"Thanks Amy." Izzy said as he finished washing his hands.

His mood has changed since the teacher assigned him and the two exchange students to be together. They got through the period without speaking to each other (except to get ingredients) since they went into the kitchen, which was a relief to the boy. The main reason for the silence was that Alice was trying to think of a way to make Izzy remember her. Despite the fact they were only a couple of feet apart, the blonde felt like she and he were miles apart. Amy, meanwhile, wanted to give them their peace although she wanted to reveal herself and end this charade. The trio sat at the table that was at their kitchen and remained quiet. After a few moments, Alice decided to try her luck.

"Izzy—"

"Save it. I can't figure out how or why you think you know me, but you honestly don't remind me of anyone."

"Izzy, she misses you so much. You don't know how it's been for her for the past six months." Amy spoke up. Izzy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Six months… That's the same amount of time—" He shook his head and turned his attention back to Alice. "I'm sorry, but nothing about you rings a bell." That did it. Alice glared at him.

"Oh yeah!.? Well how about this!.?" She reached across the table and placed a hand inside Izzy's apron.

"What're ya doing!.?" He hissed.

"This!" Alice pulled out the Dragon Emerald. Izzy's eyes widened.

"No! Don't!" He yelled as he closed his eyes. He was well aware that when anyone but him touches the emerald, they will receive an electric shock. A few minutes passed and there was no sound of electricity flowing or the smell of burnt skin.

"Huh?" He said as he opened his eyes and looked at Alice. The rest of the class was staring at the trio like they were crazy, but that didn't matter to the boy. What _did_ matter was that this unknown girl was holding his emerald like it was a normal jewel and _not_ getting shocked by its protective spell. He looked into her blue eyes.

"But how…?" He said as the memory of the only other one who can touch the emerald displayed in his mind.

°°Flashback°°

_Izzy had just introduced himself to Alice after saving her from a shark._

_"Anyway, thanks for helping me out back there." She said._

_"No prob. What is this place, anyway?" He asked._

_"You're not from around here, are ya?" She asked. Izzy shook his head. "This is the Emerald Coast."_

_"Ohhhh… I thought there was something familiar about this place." Alice gave him a confused look. Her eyes then lit up._

_"Hey, what's that around your neck?" She asked, pointing at the Dragon Emerald._

_"Oh, this is—" Izzy started._

_"It's so cute!" Alice squealed with a grin as she reached out to grab the emerald._

_"No! Wait!" Izzy yelled. Too late. Alice grabbed the emerald. Izzy closed his eyes and waited for a shock like the one that got Dr. Robotnik, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes slowly and found Alice looking at him strangely. She then returned her focus to the emerald. _

_"It's so beautiful." She murmured, inspecting the jewel._

°°End Flashback°°

'_I don't believe it… No one but the Alice from the dimension of speed and I can touch the Dragon Emerald._' Izzy thought as he stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of him.

"A-Are you really—?"

The ringing of the bell broke the moment. Izzy got up and took off his apron.

"Izzy…" Alice said with desperation heavy in her voice.

"I have to go." The boy said abruptly, leaving with much to think about. Alice stared after him in utter dismay.

"I think you really got through to him that time." Amy offered.

"Yeah, yeah…" Alice's eyes clouded over in thought.

A little later…

'_No! I refuse to believe it!_' Izzy thought. He was now in his last class of the day, Art. '_That **couldn't **have been Alice! It just couldn't! But if that wasn't her, then how was she able to grab the Dragon Emerald like it was just another trinket!.? Maybe when I got transported back to the Boring Dimension, the emerald's protection spell stopped working, like how some of my other abilities were hindered._' He looked around the class. The teacher had stepped out for a moment.

'_Maybe I should test it out._' He looked around again. The teacher still hadn't returned.

"Excuse me." He said to a kid that was near him.

"Yeah?" The kid asked, looking up from his easel. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I can ask you to do a small favor." Izzy replied.

"That depends. What is it?"

Izzy held up the Dragon Emerald.

"Could you hold this for just a moment, please?" The kid looked at the jewel and Izzy with a confused expression. "It's just for a few seconds, ok?"

"Alright. Let me see it." The kid said. Izzy walked over to the kid and handed him the Dragon Emerald. The teen grabbed it.

°BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTPT!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

'_Hmmmm__… So it **does** still work._' Izzy thought as he walked back to his seat. The other kid was charbroiled. '_But how was that girl able to do it?_'

By now, the teacher walked into the room. He took one look at the twitching body of the guardian's guinea pig and turned to the rest of the class.

"Ok, class, I want you to continue your still lifes." Izzy was the only one who groaned.

'_I hate doing still lifes…_' He thought.

"And don't forget your shading. I want those shadows to correspond to the light." The teacher walked to his desk as Izzy started working.

'_Shadow…_' He thought before blinking. '_Man.__ What's with every little thing reminding me of my experience or at least those three?_'

At the principal's office at the end of the day…

"This is the perfect plan!" Dr. Chickenman announced with a grin. He then glared at the camera. "Ok! You could drop the fake name now!"

(Me: Oops… Sorry. I wonder if I kept anybody guessing.)

"Anyway…" Dr. Chicken—I mean—_Robotnik _continued. "I have control of the entire school!"

"Figures this'll be the only thing you'll _ever_ control." Ms. Red—I mean Rouge! Crap!—remarked. Dr. Robotnik glared at her. "Anyway, all we have to do is wait for Shadow to find that kid and you can get on with your latest flop of a plan."

"You know, you _could _be a little more optimistic." Ivo commented. Rouge shrugged.

"When a plan works, we'll talk."

"_Dr. Chickenman._" The secretary's voice was heard from an intercom on Dr. Robotnik's desk. His royal fatness walked over to the desk and pressed a button on the intercom.

"Yes?" He asked.

"_A student is here to see you._"

"Send him in." Shortly afterwards, the office's door opened and Shadow stepped inside. "I hope you have good news for me." Shadow just glared icily.

"Yeah. I found the kid." Dr. Robotnik grinned at that.

"Excellent." He said as he pressed his fingers together.

"But."

"But? What but? You know I don't like buts." Ivo said worriedly.

"I don't know about _you_, but…" Shadow started before breaking into song. "I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny!" Ivo and Rouge sweatdropped badly.

"That _couldn't _have been necessary!.!.!" They yelled.

(Me: Sorry but you walked into it, Ivo.)

"He's got you there." Shadow said. "Ugh… I can't believe I just agreed with an author."

"So what's with the but?" Ivo asked. Rouge glared at the camera.

(Me: _What!.? _I'm not gonna do it!)

"Anyway, Faker's also here." Shadow finished.

"WHAT!.?.! **_Sonic_**!.? Here!.?.!" Ivo looked like he was on the verge on an heart attack.

Just then, a beeping sound was heard. The fat one was starting to hyperventilate when he got out of his over reactive mode and pulled his left sleeve back, revealing a wrist communicator.

"I hope you know you just ruined a great moment of acting." He spoke into it.

"What is that smell?" Rouge asked as she pretended to sniff the air. "Could that be a _ham_?"

"…" Ivo turned back to his communicator. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"_Dr. Eggman, we have finished building the secret base._" A robotic voice said on the other end. Dr. Robotnik laughed evilly.

"Good."

"Ten bucks says it's in plain sight." Rouge said, taking out some money.

"I say it's under the school." Shadow said, taking out a ten spot as well.

"You're _betting_ on where the base is?" Ivo asked incredulously.

"Yep." Rouge replied.

"Oh where have the confidence in my abilities gone?" Dr. Robotnik asked dramatically.

"The way of the dinosaurs." Shadow said indifferently. "So where is it?" Dr. Robotnik muttered something. "I'm sorry?"

"It's under the damn school. Happy?"

"Very." Shadow turned to Rouge and held out his hand. "Pay up."

"You got lucky." The bat said as she slapped the bill into his hand. Dr. Robotnik turned to the huge window in the room and looked out at the kids leaving to go home.

"We'll capture this dimension's guardian soon enough and Sonic won't be able to stop me." He said before laughing a really loud, _really_ long laugh.

"And _how _many times has he said that?" Shadow asked.

"Beats me. I stopped counting after fifty." Rouge replied.

"Good help is _so_ hard to find." Ivo groaned.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Will Izzy ever figure out what's going on and will he be able to elude the great Shadow and our other two villains? Tune in next time!


	5. Reunited At Last

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Hey Boss, can I ask ya something?" Izzy started off the conversation.

"I guess so." I answered with a shrug. "What is it?"

Izzy: "What's the one thing you hate above all else?" I opened my mouth to speak. "Aside from getting low amounts of reviews."

I glared at him before getting into a thinking pose.

"Well, I suppose the one thing I hate in the entire world is bees."

"Bees?" Izzy gave me a sly look. "Why do you hate bees?"

"Ugh! They're horrid beasts!" I shouted. "First of all, they're so small; you always miss them when trying to squash them! Second, they always fly into your house during the summer. Third, they make that disgusting honey! And finally, they can sting you and kill ya!"

Izzy gave me a strange look.

"They're not _that_ poisonous!"

"If you get attacked by a swarm, they are." I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him. "By the way, why'd you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." My partner grinned evilly as he pulled out a gift-wrapped box. "I got ya something."

"Wow cool!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the box. I was about to open it when I gave Izzy a suspicious look. "What's the occasion?"

Izzy thought fast.

"Uhhh… Author Appreciation Day?"

"Ohhh…" I nodded. "But that's not until next week."

"Think of it as avoiding the last-minute rush. Now open it!" He rushed.

"Alright, alright!"

I ripped off the ribbon and the box flew open, revealing—

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" A childish voice shouted. It belonged to none other than Charmy Bee, who had a huge grin on his face.

"How do you like it?" Izzy asked with a smirk.

"B-Bee…" I shivered, dropping the box. "G-Giant bee…"

"Hello Mr. Author Man!" The bug screamed flying in my face.

"Bee… Giant stinger…" I stood there stock frozen as torrents of sweat fell down the back of my head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!" Izzy was beside himself with laughter. "I love a good prank! He went into a comatose state! HAHAHAHA!.!.!.!"

Unfortunately for my partner's plan, I glared at Charmy.

"Evil bee…"

Both Charmy and Izzy gave me a strange look.

"Evil bee must—" I grabbed a giant mallet. "—**DIE!.!.!.!.!.!.!**" I went for a swing but the tiny demon dodged it.

"AHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!" Charmy flew away in fright. "What'd I do!.?.!"

"Get back here, Mr. Bee!" I shouted, chasing after him with an insane grin. "I wanna show you my best friend, Mr. Mallet!" I swung and missed.

"Wow. This turned out better than I expected." Izzy commented. He was watching the whole scene while eating a bucket of popcorn.

"Get over here and take your medicine, **SPAWN OF SATAN!.!.!.!.!**" I roared, swinging madly.

"Somebody help!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Charmy shouted, barely dodging my attack.

"Well, _this_ has turned out to be interesting."

"You will die by my hand, bringer of death, destruction, and honey!.!.!" I bellowed with a demonic voice.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!.!.!.!.!.!" The bug screamed in extreme fright.

Let's just start the next chapter…" Izzy said weirdly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Human

Chapter Four

Reunited At Last

Izzy walked out of the school, still deep in thought about the blonde girl who happened to have the same name as a certain gun-toting hedgehog. He also had another mystery on his hands. The sight of those rings from this morning plagued his mind.

'_I don't get it. What could've caused those rings to appear? I better stay on my toes._' He thought as he reached the curb. He sat down and was about to put on his roller blades when he saw some shadows in front of him. He looked up to find his stalker, Amy, and three others.

"Oh God… What now?" He sighed as he put his skates away and stood up.

"Izzy—" Alice started.

"Look! For the last time, I don't know you and I have **no** idea how you even know me! Unless you have proof that I should know you, get out of my life." The blonde looked like she was about to burst into tears. Sonic scowled at the boy in purple.

'_If **this **is how he treats friends, I sure don't wanna be his enemy._' He thought as he walked forward.

"Yo! You want proof? I'll give ya some proof!" With that, Sonic took off and became a blur, leaving Izzy gaping.

"What the—!.?" He shook his head and glared at the fleeting teen. "I don't know what this is about, but I gotta catch up to him." He stretched out his legs and arms a bit.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted. The Dragon Emerald's Master Emerald glowed brightly, as did Izzy's body. When the light disappeared, he charged after Sonic in a blur of purple, red, and black. Alice and the others were shocked.

"So much for keeping a low profile." Knuckles groaned, slapping his head. Tails turned and saw the other kids in the area staring at them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic sped down the street and turned left. When he got to the next light, he turned right. Before he could reach the end of the next street, there was a green flash and Izzy was standing, holding up his hand. Sonic skidded to a stop.

"Now hold it right there!" The guardian yelled. Sonic smirked at him.

"Try to catch me!" He yelled as he zoomed to the left again. Izzy narrowed his eyes.

"How can he run like that?" He asked himself before shaking his head. "Chaos Control!"

Everything around him turned green as he sprinted after Sonic. Time had slowed down. The boy in purple soon caught up to the boy in blue and gasped. Despite the fact that time had slowed down, the other teen seemed to be going at the speed of a fully geared up race car. Izzy looked down at the boy's feet and saw two blurs. He looked up and saw that the other kid was running with his arms held behind him.

'_Only one person can run like that…_' He thought with wide eyes. He got out of the Chaos Control warp and held up his hand like before. Sonic screeched to another stop.

"I have some questions for you."

"Like I said, you have to catch me first." Sonic replied as he ran away with that cocky grin of his. Izzy growled.

"Chaos Control!"

And so, the two sped around the entire city, scaring everybody in sight and even causing an accident or two. After about an hour of this chase, the boy in blue went supersonic and sped out of town way too fast for Izzy to catch up, even _with_ Chaos Control. The one in purple got out the warp and panted. When he got his composure back, he held up a fist, silently vowing to find the other boy.

'_They must be the ones causing this shift in balance!_' He thought. '_That Alice girl and those other four. I'm even beginning to think that Shade kid has something to do with this too, but I can't be too sure._'

With that, he warped home.

The next afternoon…

"Ok. Where are they?" Izzy asked himself. He was standing on top of one of Diary Square's many skyscrapers with a pair of binoculars in his hands. He looked around for any sign of the blue blur and his four friends. After ten minutes of looking, he put down the binoculars and sighed.

"Maybe they're at the other end of town." He then jumped up.

"Chaos Control!" He disappeared.

Izzy has been trying to get to Sonic and co. all day. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have classes with any of them except for Alice and Amy. He would've interrogated them, but he didn't want to deal with the blonde and the pink one was a little _too_ hyper at Cooking class.

°°Flashback°°

_"Eeeeee!.!.!.!.!.! Sonikku—I mean—Sam let me sit with him!" Amy squealed. _

_"Amy, you practically forced yourself onto him." Alice replied. Amy raised an eyebrow at her._

_"What's your point?" Izzy sweatdropped and looked at the knife in the sink. _

_'I wonder who'll miss me if I took one little cut.'_

°°End Flashback°°

"That girl has problems." Izzy sighed as he shook his head. He continued looking from atop the new building he was on.

With Sonic and the others…

"Ugh… What a day." Knuckles groaned. He and the others were trudging towards the warehouse district, where they have been staying this whole time.

"You said it. That gym teacher's a slave driver." Sonic agreed. "There's no way I can ever do another push up."

"What a wimp." Knuckles scoffed. "I can easily do a hundred push ups in five minutes. How many did your so-called 'slave driver' make you do?" Sonic gave him a nervous look and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Five." Sonic said with a glare. Before Knuckles can even start he added, "Shut it, Mr. Gullible." _That_ got Knuckles started. His face turned redder than his hair.

"I'll show ya gullible!" He roared as he tossed his book bag to the ground and charged towards Sonic. Sonic also tossed his bag to the ground and charged towards the red one. The rest of the group sighed and shrugged at them. The two strongest members of the group were about to start yet another fight when…

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" That laugh brought the group back to reality as they looked up at Dr. Robotnik, who was floating in his hovercraft.

(A/N: His craft is the same one featured in Sonic X.)

"It's you!" Tails yelled.

"What are you up to this time, Eggman!.?" Sonic demanded.

"Take a wild guess, hedgehog!" Dr. Robotnik replied. "I'm going to take over this dimension once I capture Izzy! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

"Oh _hell _naw!" Alice roared, taking out a machine gun. "Izzy may not remember me at the moment, but I still won't let you take him!" Dr. Robotnik sneered at her.

"You know, I still haven't repaid you for that Team Rocket joke you pulled the other day." He pressed a button on the console of his machine. "Get a load of this!.!.!" In an instant, a swarm of guard robos appeared in a flash of light. They surrounded our heroes.

"Oh please! What's a bunch of gray metal freaks gonna do to stop us!.?" Alice laughed as she targeted one of the robots.

"Uhhhhh… Alice?" The rest of the group said as they remembered what happens when you defeat a guard robo.

"Not now. I'm about to tear this tin can wide open!" The blonde readied her gun and fired. The bullets pelted the guard robo a dozen and a half times before it slumped over in defeat. Alice stood on it triumphantly.

"Yeah! I am woman, hear me roar!" The guys sweatdropped. The guard robo crackled with electricity. She sweatdropped herself. "Huh?"

°BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

"Ahhhhh!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Alice screamed as she was hurled through the air. She crashed into Sonic and Knuckles. They groaned as they got up dizzily.

"What a ride…" The blonde moaned. Everybody else glared at her.

"If you're quite done!" Dr. Robotnik yelled. "Get them!" The remaining guard robos readied their guns and marched towards the group.

"Even though she went about it in the stupidest way possible," Sonic said, looking at the still shaken Alice, "She's right! We'll beat ya, Eggman!" At those words, Knuckles pulled out his brass knuckles, Amy brought out her hammer, and Tails took out an energy ball launcher.

(A/N: As seen in Sonic Battle!)

The Sonic crew charged head on towards the guard robos. The robots all fired energy balls at them. The group of four dodged them with no problem. Sonic jumped up, rolled into a ball, and made to Homing Attack a nearby robot, but he just fell flat on his back.

"What the—?" He groaned as he struggled to stand. The robot that he tried to attack earlier towered over him. Its hands turned into drills, which were aimed at Sonic. He gulped.

"Yah!" Amy shrieked as she tossed a gift at the robot's head, blowing it off. The robot fell backwards.

"Whew! Thanks Amy." Sonic said with disbelief in his voice. Did he just thank _Amy_!.? The girl in question blushed.

Just then, a guard robo snuck up from behind her!

"Look out!" Sonic yelled as he jumped into the air. "Sonic Wind!" He slashed the air in front of him, but only a small breeze followed. "What's going on!.?"

"Pink Typhoon!" Amy called. She spun around and fired a small twister at the robot, blowing it towards a couple of others. They all exploded on contact.

"What's wrong with me?" Sonic asked himself.

Meanwhile, two guard robos ganged up on Knuckles, who smirked.

"You think I'm scared of ya!.?" He yelled as he raised a fist. He made a war cry as he slammed his fist into the closest robot. He didn't even make a scratch.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He screamed as he hopped backwards while holding his damaged fist. "What's the deal!.? It never hurt to punch a robot before!"

While he tended to his hand, the two robots reared back their own fists.

"I got you!" Tails yelled as he aimed and pulled the trigger of his gun. Nothing happened. "Out of juice!.?.! I just recharged it!" He looked up at the robots.

"Oops…" He ducked, waiting for the inevitable strike. But it didn't come. Instead, he heard a couple of clangs.

"Huh?" Tails looked up and saw that Knuckles had tripped the robots.

"Come on!" He grabbed Tails' hand and ran away from the explosion. All of our heroes (including Alice, who got out of her daze) stood back to back.

"What's the deal? Why can't any of us except Amy use our moves?" Sonic asked. Tails got into a thinking pose. That was when he saw something glowing in Amy's pocket.

"Uhhh… Amy, what's in your pocket?" He asked. Amy gave him a confused look before she dug into her pocket and pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald?.!" Dr. Robotnik said with shock.

"Now I understand!" Tails said as he figured out why only Amy can use her abilities.

°°Flashback°°

_"Listen up guys, leave your emeralds here so that Eggman can't grab them." Sonic said. He and the others were standing by their lockers, which for some reason, were right next to each other. Everybody else looked at him like he was nuts._

_"If Eggman's the principal here, what makes you think he won't go searching for the emeralds?" Tails asked._

_"That's easy. So far, he doesn't know we're here." Sonic replied._

_"How can you say that? We just saw Shadow." Knuckles said._

_"I know that. If I know that faker as well as I think I do, he probably won't tell Eggman we're here til later. And besides, they don't know that we have any of the emeralds with us."_

_"What makes you think he won't make a guess?" Alice asked. Sonic scoffed._

_"He may be a genius, but he's too dumb to think we'd hide them here." Everybody else sweatdropped. "Come on, we better try to find Izzy." Sonic put the green emerald in his locker. Tails and Knuckles followed suit with the yellow and Master Emeralds respectively. They then left. Amy turned to Alice once the boys were out of earshot._

_"I'm going to keep my emerald with me." She said as she put the blue emerald in her skirt pocket. "Despite what Sonikku said, I don't trust Eggman." Alice nodded._

_"Yeah. I'm keeping the purple one with me too. I refuse to let my memento of Izzy get into his fat hands." They both left to catch up with the others._

°°End Flashback°°

"So _that's_ it, huh?" Sonic said.

"The Chaos Emeralds must allow us to bypass most of the rules of reality in other dimensions." Tails said. "Amy can use her abilities because she still has her emerald with her."

"It also explains why I can still carry all my guns." Alice supplied. Knuckles glared at Sonic.

"And also why _we_ can't attack! Nice going!" The blue haired boy shrugged.

"Oops?" Everybody else slapped their heads in exasperation.

"Enough stalling! Attack!" Dr. Robotnik yelled. The remaining robots charged up their lasers. Sonic grabbed Amy's emerald and sped around the battlefield, attacking the robots at near light speed. The good doctor gasped as they all exploded.

"Heh. Gotta do better than that, Eggman." Sonic said, rubbing it in. Dr. Robotnik sneered before giving a devilish grin.

"Who said I was through?" He snapped his fingers and a bunch of E-2000 units appeared. The group gasped as the mechs started charging their laser cannons.

Elsewhere…

"Man! I've been searching for hours and nothing!" Izzy groaned as he got out of another Chaos Control warp and looked around. He was on the roof of a building that was near the warehouse district, where our heroes were fighting. He grabbed his binoculars to get a better look.

"I don't know why they'd be by the warehouse district, but it couldn't hurt to check." He was about to look through the binoculars when he heard a rumble of thunder.

"That's odd. The weatherman said it was gonna be sunny all day…" The guardian looked up at the blue sky and gasped. He put on the binoculars to see a most horrible sight.

"Omochao! Thousands of them!" A flock of the robotic menaces was flying through the air. They flew across the sky and out of sight. "What was that all about?" He then heard an explosion. He shifted his focus to the warehouse district, where a cloud of smoke had appeared. Izzy adjusted the binoculars and noticed Sonic and the others.

"Hey! There they are! Sam, Miles, Amy, Alice, and that Bruce guy who looks more like a Walter." He glared at the camera. "Ok! We get it! Now drop it!"

(Me: Alright, alright!)

"Anyway, they seem to be huddled together. But why?" He zoomed away a bit and saw the E-2000 units. His eyes went as wide as saucers. "_Robots!.? _In the _Boring Dimension_!.?.! Ok, _this_ has officially turned nutty! I gotta get to those guys! But how?"

Suddenly, a rail appeared out of thin air. It stretched out towards the ground. Izzy sweatdropped.

"Boss?"

(Me: °Shrugs° Wasn't me.)

"Hmmmm… Must be whatever caused those omochao to appear…" He sat down and took his blades out of his book bag. "I hope I don't trip and fall."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Goodbye hedgehog!" Ivo said with a grin. The E-2000s were about to fire.

"Is this it?" Alice asked as she closed her eyes. Purple energy glowed at the tips of the robots' lasers.

"Chaos Blade!.!.!" A voice yelled as many red flashes of light soared through the air and destroyed a pair of robots. The others stopped charging their weapons as everyone else turned to the cloud of smoke that appeared.

"Who did that?" Tails asked as a figure came into view. It was Izzy skating on his blades towards the battle.

"It's him!" Knuckles yelled. The purple clad guardian soon reached the battle zone.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!.!.!" He yelled as he frantically moved his legs and arms around to stop. He went past everybody.

°CRASH!.!.!°

Everybody, including the robots, sweatdropped as Izzy, covered in garbage, skated back to the middle of the area.

"Izzy…" Alice sighed.

"Ok! Break it up!" Izzy ordered, taking a banana peel off his head. "As guardian of the Boring Dimension, I demand an explanation!"

"It's his fault!" The Sonic crew yelled as they pointed up. Izzy looked up and gasped at the sight of Sir Fatty.

"**EGG**—I mean—Dr. Robotnik!.?.! What in the world are _you_ doing in this dimension!.?.!" Dr. Robotnik laughed evilly.

"Why to take it over, of course! Trying to take over my dimension was so boring! It got old! So I decided to try my luck in this new territory! And once I tap into the power of your emerald, I'll be invincible! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

"Fat chance, big boy!" Izzy retorted, shaking a fist.

"You won't have a choice after I'm through with you!" Ivo pointed at the guardian. "Attack!" The E-2000s floated towards him.

"Hey! Your fight's with us!" Sonic yelled as he engaged a couple of robots.

"And you're not taking Izzy without a fight!" Alice declared as she charged in with a bazooka. Sonic used his Sonic Wind to dispatch some robots and Alice blew up a few.

"Chaos Control!" Izzy yelled. He disappeared and reappeared on top of one of the E-2000s. He then teleported to another one that was up in the air. He kept doing this until he got near Dr. Robotnik's hovercraft. He held up his left hand.

"Chaos Beam!" A purple energy ball appeared in his hand. Ivo looked on in horror as Izzy fired the ball and hit the craft.

°BOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

"Nooooooooooooo!.!.!.!.! Not agaaaaaaaaain!.!.!.!.!.!" Dr. Robotnik's voice echoed as he became a star. Izzy teleported back to the ground. The remaining robots were soon destroyed and everybody was breathing hard.

"Now that that's taken care of," Izzy said as he turned towards the others. "Who are you really and what was with Ivo?"

"Don't you remember us?" Alice asked as she walked up to him.

"Do we _really_ have to go through this _again_?" He groaned.

"Show it to him." Sonic said. Alice nodded.

"Show me what?" Izzy asked. Alice dug into her purse.

"Maybe _this_ will jog your memory." She said as she grabbed the boy's hand and placed the purple Chaos Emerald into it. Izzy gasped.

"A Chaos Emerald?"

"Remember the promise you made to me?" Alice asked. The purple emerald was glowing brightly, resonating with the Dragon Emerald.

"The promise…" Izzy remembered that day like it was yesterday. He gave the purple emerald to the blonde so that she can remember him. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes at the memory of that day at the Emerald Coast.

'_She kept it all this time…_' He thought as he looked up.

"A-Alice? Is it really you?" He asked. The girl's eyes lit up as she nodded.

"You finally remember."

"Of course I do!" Izzy yelled as they both hugged each other, never letting go for fear of getting separated again. After a few minutes, they parted and looked into each other's eyes. "I've missed you."

"Same here." Alice replied, trying to hide her blush.

"But who are they?" Izzy pointed at the other four kids. Alice turned towards them.

"That's Sonic." She pointed at the blue haired kid.

"Hey. It's been a while." Sonic said as he waved.

"And that's Tails." Alice pointed at the blond boy. Tails gave a thumbs up. She then pointed at the pink one.

"And that's—"

"Let me guess. Amy?" Izzy said. Amy nodded and glomped Sonic. The older teen gasped for air and struggled out of her grip. "And you must be Knuckles, huh?" He said to the remaining kid.

"Right. I hate to admit it, but those were some fine moves you pulled on Eggman." The guardian said.

"Speaking of whom, what's _he_ doing here and how'd _you_ guys get here?" Izzy asked.

"We'll tell ya once we get to safety." Sonic said as he got out of Amy's grip.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Now I get it. You guys used Chaos Control to get here and Dr. Robotnik must've done the same thing with Shadow." Izzy said.

Everybody told him what happened and what they're doing here. They didn't mention anything about the good doctor or the beautiful thief being in charge of the school or the evil Shadow being a student.

The group was now sitting in the living room of Izzy's apartment. The walls were painted a sky blue. By the window was a loveseat and across from the white entertainment system was a sofa. Both pieces of furniture had floral patterns on them. The floor was covered with a shag rug. Outside, the sun was setting. Alice and Izzy were sitting on the loveseat while Tails, Amy, and Sonic sat on the sofa. Knuckles opted to stand and lean against a wall.

"That's right." Tails replied. "Now, what was it you were saying about stuff appearing?"

"Oh right. Yesterday, I saw a bunch of rings floating on the way to school and then today, I saw a ton of omochao flying."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.! EVIL!.!.!" Amy shrieked. Everybody else sweatdropped.

"Anyway… Also, a rail appeared just before I got to you guys."

"It's obviously the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic spoke up. Everybody but Knuckles gave him a questioning look.

"He's right." The guardian said. "The Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald are embodiments of the balance of reality and belief. Because we brought all the emeralds to this dimension, the balance here shifted more towards belief instead of reality."

"Hmmmmm… That's why everything's been appearing…" Izzy said in thought. He then looked at Knuckles. "If all your emeralds are here, what will happen to your dimension?" Everybody else but the redhead and Tails put on horrified expressions.

"Don't worry." The blond spoke up. Everyone turned to him. "I created several fake Chaos Emeralds to act as substitutes while we're gone."

"Like the one in the ARK incident?" Amy asked.

"Exactly." Tails nodded. "We had to be prepared since we didn't know what effect the absence of the emeralds would have on our dimension."

"So I guess that means more stuff will be appearing?" Alice asked. Izzy put on a mournful look.

"It's supposed to be my job to maintain the balance between reality and belief here like Tikal said. But the balance keeps shifting. What if the world gets destroyed because of your emeralds being here?"

"It shouldn't be anything to worry about." Knuckles reassured. "After all, nothing happened when _your_ dimension's emeralds were in our dimension." He pointed at the Dragon Emerald.

"Yeah, but that might've been because my emeralds were too weak." Izzy said, lowering his head. Alice held his right hand. The male looked up at her.

"Listen, if you're that worried about the balance, we'll just go back to our own dimension." Izzy's eyes widened.

"No don't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that." He said desperately. "It's just that my powers have been messed up since I got back here. I thought that I was supposed to only lose the speed I had in your dimension like Tikal said."

"Was that ball you used to attack Eggman one of your old attacks?" Sonic asked. Izzy nodded.

"That was my Chaos Beam ability."

"For now, we have to stop Eggman." Knuckles said. "He seems to be after you." Izzy scoffed and smirked.

"Let him try to take me."

"Izzy!" A female voice called. "Feed the cat! She's bugging me!" The group sweatdropped.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"My mom." Izzy replied, sweatdropping as he got up.

"Your mom!.? Oh! I must meet her!" Alice jumped up. Izzy walked into the kitchen and towards an open door with the blonde close behind.

"You called, master?" He said jokingly to his mother, who was lying on a bed.

She had black hair like Izzy and a lighter tan than the boy. She glared at him and pointed at his cat, Sadie, who was lying next to her. Sadie was brown with black stripes going along her body.

"Feed her. It's your responsibility to take care of her, remember?"

"Yes ma'am." Izzy replied, nodding. His mom looked past him.

"And who's that with you?" Alice pushed past Izzy and walked into the room.

"Hello. I'm Alice Palm." She said. "I've always wanted to meet you." Izzy's mom looked at her son curiously.

"Izzy, you never told me you had a girlfriend!" Izzy looked astonished.

"_Her!.?_ But—" He stopped when he saw the murderous look in his "girlfriend's" eyes.

"Oh yes! I love him so much! I can't wait til we get married!" Alice squealed with a grin as she grabbed Izzy in a hug.

"**MARRIED!.?.!**" Both Izzy and his mom yelled. Izzy looked incredibly nervous when he saw the icy glare his mom sent Alice. She got up to deliver a few choice words.

"Now see here, missy—"

"Oh my! Look at the time! I gotta feed Sadie before she starves!" Izzy yelled desperately. Sadie looked like she was enjoying where the conversation was going. Before his mom can say anything, Izzy grabbed the cat and Alice and slammed the room door shut.

"That was close…" He sighed as he put down Sadie. He also let go of a blushing Alice and went into the fridge.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Let's just say my mom is a bit overprotective." Izzy replied from inside the fridge. He soon reemerged with half a can of cat food in his hand. He moved to a food dish and started spooning some food into the plate.

"Hey. She likes me." Alice said as Sadie started rubbing up against her legs while purring.

"Nah. She only does that when she's hungry." Izzy stated dryly as he finished putting the food in the dish. Sadie immediately ran to the dish and started eating. "See what I mean? The rest of the time, she wants nothing to do with me."

"Oh… Listen, can I talk to you in private?"

"Uhh… Sure." Izzy replied. He also had something to say. He walked out the back and into the parking lot that was behind the building with Alice following. They walked over to a hill, where they were able to see the setting sun. They faced each other.

"You go first." They both said at the same time. They both chuckled.

"You go." Izzy said.

"Alright." Alice took a deep breath. "I have missed you terribly. For the past six months, you were on my mind every single day. I felt empty without you around to liven things up. The week or so I spent with you in my dimension was the best I've ever had. After you left, I just couldn't function as well as before you came along. I only had that Chaos Emerald and the picture to remember you by." She pulled out the picture of the group from her purse.

"I still have that picture too." Izzy said as he took out a wallet. He opened it and took out the photo, which looked slightly bent. Alice's eyes watered.

"You still kept it."

"Of course I did. You've also been on my mind this whole time. You invaded my dreams. It was hard to concentrate in school because I only had this picture and those CDs to remember you by."

"Speaking of which, how did you enjoy them?" Alice asked. Izzy chuckled to himself.

"Oh they were fun to listen to. In more ways than one." Alice looked confused before she shook her head.

"Anyway, I guess there's only one other thing to say." She took another breath.

"I love you, Izzy." She closed her eyes, hoping that she doesn't get rejected. After a few moments in which the boy had a shocked expression, he smiled and took her hand. Alice looked up.

"Izzy…" She stared into his chocolate brown eyes. The boy stared into her ocean blue eyes.

"Alice, I love you too." He said as the two embraced in the final moments of the sunset. They parted and leaned in again. This time, they gave each other a soft kiss on the lips. It felt like heaven for them as they deepened the kiss. After what seemed to be an eternity, they parted, panting hard.

"Wow…" Izzy breathed.

"Yeah…" Alice giggled.

"It was like the feeling of getting the last Chaos Emerald in Sonic Advance 2."

"More like the feeling of getting a new custom made grenade launcher." They both laughed again.

"I'm glad we got that out of the way before something horrible happens." He joked after a few minutes. Alice put on a sad look. "What's the matter? I was only kidding."

"I know, but I just can't forget about what happened on Eggman's ship. You almost died." Izzy smiled.

"Come on. That's all in the past. You saved me, remember? As long as you're around, you don't have to worry about me dying or anything."

"You mean it?" Alice asked. Izzy nodded.

"You bet. Let's go back. I almost forgot I'm still entertaining." The two walked back hand in hand to the guardian's apartment. When they got there, they heard a scream.

"That was Mom!" Izzy yelled as he and Alice ran up the stairs. "Mom! What's the matter!" He yelled as he ran in the kitchen. If Dr. Robotnik is threatening her, so help him…

"Oh Izzy. Thank God you came back! Get these freeloaders outta here!" She pointed at Sonic and co. Izzy sighed with relief.

'_Leave it to Mom to make a big deal out of everything._'

"Mom, it's alright. They're my friends." He said.

"Then what were they doing in your room?" His mother asked.

"My room?" He asked as he looked at the group.

"We were just looking around when she came in, screaming." Sonic said.

"Mom, they're ok. They're not thieves, alright?"

"How can you be sure?" Izzy's mother asked.

"They're not, ok!.?" Izzy sighed and rubbed his forehead. "They're harmless."

"HEY!" Knuckles yelled.

"Ok… Maybe not _completely_ harmless." Izzy corrected. "Anyway, can they stay with us for awhile?"

"What!.?" His mom yelled.

"They don't have anywhere else to go!"

"You say they're not thieves, yet they're bums?" Izzy sighed.

"Sit down, Mom. I'll tell ya everything." And so, he told his mother everything regarding the Sonic crew, the Chaos Emeralds, and his job as guardian of the Boring Dimension. When it was all said and done, his mother laughed at him.

"Yeah right! You gotta be kidding me!" She yelled. Izzy sighed again.

"Looks like I'll have to show you some proof. Chaos Control!"

He disappeared in a flash. He reappeared a few minutes later, holding a pizza box. To say his mother looked surprised would be an understatement. She fainted immediately. Everybody else sweatdropped. The boys except for Tails helped her onto the couch in the living room.

"What a day." Sonic sighed.

"Now what were you guys doing in my room?" Izzy asked, turning towards them.

"Like we said, we were just looking around." Tails replied.

"You have a lot of weird stuff." Knuckles said.

"'Weird?'" Izzy repeated.

"Well yeah! Look at all the stuff you have in there." Amy said. The whole group looked inside the boy's room, which was close to the living room.

"What about it? It's just a normal room with normal stuff inside."

"Maybe to _you_, it's normal." Knuckles remarked. Inside Izzy's room were a lot of Sonic games, including those on the Game Gear. Posters featuring Shadow decorated every wall. Alice sweatdropped.

"He almost killed you, yet you have posters of him?" Izzy shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a fan boy."

Everybody else sweatdropped. After eating dinner and celebrating Izzy and Alice's new relationship, the group went to sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izzy and Alice have _finally_ been reunited! Will their relationship fare well in the coming days? Find out next time!


	6. The Ultimate Screw Up

Pre-chapter Conversation

The scene opened in an open field. Shadow and I were staring each other down.

"I _will_ get you, Shadow!" I declared.

"Ha! No one has ever gotten me before!" The other brunet scoffed. "What makes you any different?"

"I have this!"

I snapped my fingers and a purple ball appeared in my hand. As soon as Shadow recognized the object, he gave a horrified gasp.

"No!"

"Oh yes!" I smirked as I made the wind up. "Master Ball! Go!" I tossed it.

The master ball whizzed through the air for a few seconds before crashing into Shadow. It then opened up and sucked him in. The ball lands on the ground and shakes a few times. It even bounces around the area for a few minutes before stopping with a ding. I grinned as I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Yes! I did it!" I shouted, jumping for joy.

Moments later, Izzy walked into the field with his arms crossed.

"What did you do now?" He grumbled. I turned to him, never losing that toothy smile.

"Guess what, I caught a _Shadow_ Pokémon!"

"Ugh!" He groaned, slapping his head.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Human

Chapter Five

The Ultimate Screw Up

°Izzy's POV°

_"Help!" The love of my life, in her hedgehog form, screamed as she ran. I was in my hedgehog form as well as I skated after her. We were in a world of darkness. Nothing but black can be seen in every direction._

_"Alice! Hang on!" I called to her. My Dragon Emerald, for some reason, disappeared from around my neck. Soon, she stopped and I caught up to her._

_"Alice…" I panted as I reached up to grab her to embrace her and tell her that everything will be alright._

_But nothing was alright._

_Just before I was able to feel her warmth, a purple light appeared out of the corner of my eyes. Before I can do anything, I was struck. I skidded back a couple of feet. I was dumbstruck. That was my Chaos Beam at the strength that it used to be in! But how?_

_I shook my head and got up only to see the beautiful blonde get snatched up by two beings that were floating in the air. The strangest part about them was that they looked just like me! I can barely make them out in the darkness. One was black and had bat-like wings and glowing red eyes. The other was green and had a crazed expression. They both moved away from me with Alice in tow. I bolted straight up and skated after them._

_"Let her go!" I screamed as I tried desperately to catch up._

_"HELP!.!.!" Alice shrieked as she and those two fakers were engulfed in flames. I could still hear those two laughing insanely._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I shot up panting.

"That dream… Not again." I sat up on the floor in my room. I had given Alice my bed to sleep in. Sonic and his friends were sleeping in the living room.

"Alice…"

I stood up and turned towards my bed. In the darkness of the night, I saw her resting peacefully. I walked over to the bed and kneeled toward her. I smiled at her lovely form and rubbed the back of my hand against her right cheek. I then bent over her and planted a small kiss on her cheek. She mumbled something and turned away from me. I frowned and sat back down on the floor.

'_I thought for sure I wouldn't be having that dream anymore after I saw her alive and well._' I thought sadly. '_What does that dream mean?_'

I laid back down on my pillow and closed my eyes, trying to get back to sleep. I doubted I would be able to sleep well after having that dream yet again.

Elsewhere…

°Third person POV°

The sounds of metal clanging were heard all through the halls of Diary Square High. In the darkened halls walked many robots. They were each opening the lockers, searching for something. After about an hour, the sounds ceased and three glowing dots made their way towards the principal's office, where the only light in the entire building was turned on.

"_Miss Rouge, we have found three of the Chaos Emeralds._" One of the robots, an egg pawn said. It was accompanied by two of the same robots.

(A/N: The egg pawns are the red robots you normally come across in Sonic Heroes.)

"It's about time!" Rouge huffed as she turned towards the robots. The robot who addressed her was holding the green emerald. The robot behind it was holding the yellow emerald. Rouge's eyes lit up when she saw the third robot struggling to hold up the Master Emerald on its back.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! My precious!" She squealed as she hopped past the first two egg pawns and hugged the Master Emerald. The robot holding it had finally short circuited from the massive weight and was now lying on the floor. "I know Sonic would be dumb enough to leave behind some of the emeralds, but that echidna!.? I can't believe he actually _left _this treasure here!" She kissed it.

"_Ahem._" Rouge turned towards the other two robots that were holding up the two Chaos Emeralds. She glared at them.

"So? Give them to Eggman and get out of my sight. Me and my baby have some much needed catching up to do." She rubbed the Master Emerald. The egg pawns sweatdropped and went down a staircase that was behind a bookcase.

The next afternoon…

"Ahhhhh!.!.! The emerald!" Tails exclaimed as he dug through his locker. "It's gone!"

"What?" Sonic said as he looked at the blond kid's locker. "Where'd you put it?"

"Right here like you told me to put it yesterday!" Tails replied with fright.

"You must've misplaced it."

"No I didn't! Eggman must've took it!" Sonic waved a dismissive hand.

"Look, I'll show you my emerald and then you could see that ol' Eggface didn't take it." The blue haired kid opened his locker. "See? Perfectly safe."

"Where is it?" Tails asked, looking at the locker.

"What do ya mean, 'Where is it?'" Sonic said as he turned towards his locker. "It's right—**Where is it!.?.!.?.!**" He threw all his stuff onto the floor in an attempt to find his emerald, which was nowhere to be found.

"Oh great! You too?" Amy asked.

"Pffft! You always lose everything Sonic." Knuckles said. "I bet you'd never find your own shoes if you ever took them off." Sonic glared at him.

"If you think _you're_ so good with your belongings, open your locker and see if your precious Master Emerald is still inside." Knuckles scoffed at him.

"I don't need to look, but just so that I could prove you wrong, I'll take a look."

He opened his locker. It didn't even take five seconds before he slammed the door and drove his fist through the metal. Knuckles turned to Sonic with a glare.

"Ok, where'd you put it!.?.!" He roared. Sonic smirked.

"Well, whaddya know, looks like you lost it yet again."

"This isn't funny! Eggman's got two of our emeralds, the Master Emerald, and whatever emeralds he already had!"

"Well, at least I still have my emerald." Amy said, taking out the blue one.

"Yeah. And Alice still has hers." Tails said.

"Speaking of whom, where is she?" Knuckles asked.

"I saw her leaving with Izzy. I think they're going out on their first date!" Amy squealed, forcing the guys, especially Sonic, to move away from her.

Outside the school…

"You really want to stay here with me?" Izzy asked Alice as they walked towards the curb. The blonde was leaning against him.

"Of course I do!" Alice replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well what about the Surf Hut and Boomer?" Alice gasped.

"Oh man… I didn't even think about that…" She said as she lowered her head. Izzy picked up her head and looked into her sapphire eyes.

"Think about it, ok? I would love it if you lived with me and my mom, but I don't want you to just abandon everything you had in your dimension." He said. Alice nodded.

"I will." She said as they walked into the school's parking lot.

"Well anyway, I've come up with a new attack while you were gone all this time."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"It's called 'Chaos—'" But Izzy stopped himself and glared ahead of him. Alice looked up at him worriedly.

"What's the matter?"

"Get out of here." Izzy whispered.

"What?" Alice said with an eyebrow raised.

"You heard me. Get out of here now."

"But what about you?" Alice asked, now completely confused.

"I'll be fine. Now go." Izzy gave her a kiss on the lips. While Alice was preoccupied, he slipped a piece of paper into her purse. He then separated. Alice looked dazed after that kiss.

"Go now." The boy said. Alice shook off her daze and gave him one last look before running out of the lot. He smirked after her retreating form before putting on a stern look.

"Alright! Come out now!" He yelled as he turned around. After a few seconds, Shadow walked into view. He stood across from Izzy with an evil smirk. The guardian raised an eyebrow.

"Shade? What are you doing here?" Shadow chuckled at the boy's obliviousness.

"Still unaware of who he's taking to." He said to himself. He then said out loud, "I wish to fight you." Now Izzy's eyebrow _really_ went up.

"Fight me? For what? What did I do to you?"

"Aside from insulting my hair, lots. I want revenge and I want to see if you got any stronger since our last encounter."

"What are you talking about? The only time we've seen each other was in the hall the other day. What could you possibly want revenge for?"

"Beat me and I'll tell you. Now are you going to fight me or are you chicken?" Shadow grinned at the glare Izzy sent him.

"I'm not chicken! Let's go!"

"This'll be a one KO match." Shadow said, getting down to business. "Do you accept?"

"Yeah!" Izzy replied. Shadow smirked again.

"Good. I don't want you to hold back."

The music for when you battle Phi robots in Sonic Battle started playing as the two combatants got into thinking poses.

'_Hmmmmm… What did he mean by "don't hold back?"_' Izzy thought as he started trying to think of which special attacks he should use. '_Does he know about my abilities? After what happened with Sonic the other day, I shouldn't be surprised. Everybody probably knows. But why does he want me to use my powers?_' He shook his head.

'_Well, whatever the reason, I shouldn't hurt him too badly. I'll pick my shot attack for my ground ability and my physical attack for my air ability. I'll block bombs. I hope I won't have to use my chaos powers._' He got into a fighting pose. After a few minutes, Shadow did the same.

"I'm no pushover!" Izzy yelled out his battle cry.

"Time to show you my ultimate power." Shadow said to himself. He wanted to keep the guardian guessing.

(Me: Three, two, one! START!)

Both boys ran head on towards each other. When they got to the middle of the arena, Izzy threw a punch, which Shadow dodged. He then went for a kick, but the black clad boy dodged it easily. Shadow did a sweeping kick and tripped Izzy. He then jumped and tried to land a punch, but the guardian rolled out of the way. Shadow went for a kick, but Izzy pushed off the ground and ran to a wall.

"Woah… He's good." Izzy panted. He charged in again. Shadow was waiting though. When the teen in purple was within striking distance, he snapped his fingers and Izzy was tossed into the air by a patch of distorted space.

'_What the—? That was Chaos Magic! How'd he do that?_' Izzy thought with wide eyes. He righted himself and made to drop kick Shadow, but the Ultimate Life Form was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for something?"

Izzy looked up at Shadow. Before he could do anything to stop it, the teen in black kicked him hard, sending him towards the ground. Izzy landed with a crash and created a small crater. He gasped for air as he sat up. He then saw his opponent disappear. His eyes widened and he jumped away. He rolled along the ground and looked back to see the boy in black appear in the crater with an energy field surrounding him.

'_And that was Chaos Burst!_' He thought with wide eyes. He then took a breath and closed his eyes.

"Chaos Recover." A green ring of energy surrounded Izzy and he started to heal a bit.

'_How can this guy use Shadow's attacks?_'

He soon let the ring disappear. He wasn't fully healed, but he was still able to fight. Shadow ran towards Izzy, disappearing out of sight every few seconds. Izzy also ran towards his foe. Before Shadow can make another attack, Izzy landed a punch. It didn't do a respectable amount of damage, but it still made Shadow angry. He used Chaos Nightmare and knocked Izzy towards a wall.

"Gotta time it…"

The purple clad kid righted himself and kicked off the wall. He propelled himself towards Shadow, hoping to land another hit, but the Ultimate Life Form had other plans. He disappeared and gave Izzy a hard kick, sending him towards the ground. Izzy flipped and landed. He ran away to avoid another Chaos Burst.

"I've had enough of this! Chaos Control!" He slowed down time and ran towards Shadow, who had just landed. Izzy rammed into him hard, sending him skidding a few feet along the ground. Shadow smirked as he got up.

"It's about time." He scratched at the air. "Chaos Spear!" Six orange spears of energy appeared and flew towards Izzy, who jumped into the air.

"Chaos Blade!" He yelled, firing red energy blades towards the other attack. They collided and created an explosion.

'_Oh man! Chaos Spear too!.?.! Who is this guy?_' Izzy thought as he landed.

"Chaos Control!"

Time slowed down again and he ran towards Shadow, who also ran head on. They both rammed into each other, tossing each other back a few feet. They rammed at each other again and again. All anybody outside the battle zone can see were two streaks of energy; one purple and the other orange. Izzy was surprised to see that the other boy was actually keeping up with him, as was Shadow.

'_So he **has** improved, eh? Time to end this._' The dark one thought as he jumped on the nearby brick wall. He switched on his air skates and jumped off before Izzy can land a hit. They started ramming into each other again. The guardian of the Boring Dimension started to notice a slight change in Shadow.

'_He's going **faster**!.?_' He thought fearfully.

Shadow got him with another Chaos Nightmare, driving him back a few feet. Izzy was tossed out of the Chaos Control warp as he tried to get back on his feet. He shook his head and looked ahead. Shadow was moving towards Izzy when he noticed the reason why the black clad teen was going faster.

'**_Skates!.?.!_**' He thought with wide eyes. '_Wait. Those aren't ordinary skates. They're **air skates**!_'

It was then that he remembered what his Art teacher said the day Sonic and co. came to the school.

"Shading… Shadows… You're Shadow!.!.!" Shadow skidded to a halt and smirked.

"Took you long enough." He said as Izzy got up.

"So _that's_ why you said you wanted revenge and all that stuff. You wanted revenge for what happened on the Death Egg!" Shadow chuckled before glaring at him.

"Yes. I have no equal. Even after all the times that faker defeated me, I'm still the greatest life form ever to grace this or any other dimension. And you just toss me out of that room with one blast?.!"

"You _do_ know that was your fault, right?" Izzy shot back as he activated his Chaos Recover. "If you didn't hook me up to the core, I wouldn't have transformed!"

"It doesn't matter. What _does_ matter however is that I defeat you." Shadow got back into a fighting pose as Izzy deactivated his recover attack. He still had cuts and bruises all over him.

"Dream on! I'm still in this fight! Chaos Control!" Time slowed down as he dashed towards Shadow. His left hand glowed purple. "Chaos Beam!" He fired an energy ball at the boy in black, who dodged it effortlessly. Shadow pulled out the green Chaos Emerald.

"Time to show you a _real_ Chaos Control. **Chaos Control!**"

Time froze. Izzy was just ten feet away with his head lowered, obviously getting ready to head butt Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form scoffed at the other teen's helplessness. He jumped up into the air and performed a Chaos Burst, damaging Izzy heavily. Time unfroze as the boy fainted from the attack.

"Didn't even break a sweat." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Look! There she is!" Tails said as he and the others walked out of the school's front exit. They saw Alice running from the direction of the parking lot. The others ran up to her.

"What happened? Where's Izzy?" Sonic asked the panting girl.

"Izzy… Parking lot… Fight…" She said in between breaths. Everybody else raised an eyebrow.

"Breathe." Amy said. After a few minutes, Alice finally caught her breath.

"Izzy and I were walking in the parking lot when he suddenly told me to leave." She started. "I left him, but not before looking back. He started talking to that Shadow guy and they both fought." Sonic shook his fist.

"Shadow…" He turned to everybody else. "Come on! I'm going to have a little word with that faker." They ran over to the parking lot. When they got there, they saw the damage caused by Shadow and Izzy's fight, but no sign of the two combatants.

"They could've stuck around for a few more minutes." Knuckles said with his arms crossed. "Now what?" Sonic put a hand to his chin. He then looked to his left and saw an egg pawn spying on them. The robot screamed and ran into the school.

"Figures he'd set up his base in the school." The blue haired boy said. The group followed the robot inside.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ugh… My head…" Izzy groaned as he came to. When his eyes adjusted, he looked around. He was inside a room full of mechanical equipment. He then glared at the door in front of him.

"I got a strange feeling of déjà vu."

He looked at his limbs. He was shackled to the ends of a glass cylinder. To his right were the green and red Chaos Emeralds. To his left were the yellow and light blue ones. Finally, behind him were the gray and Master emeralds. They were all inside glass cylinders as well. Izzy turned towards the door as it opened. He heard an evil chuckle as the school's principal stepped into view.

"Dr. Chickenman? Help me out of here." Izzy pleaded. The man just kept up his laughter. "Dr. Chickenman? Oh wait a minute… Chicken's lay eggs…" He gasped and glared at him. "Dr. Robotnik!"

"Well, well. I guess I _did_ manage to catch you after all." The good doctor said as he ripped off his business suit, revealing his normal uniform. Izzy struggled against his bonds.

"Ugh! Let me go!"

"Not a chance!" Ms. Red's voice was heard as she entered.

"Ms. Red! Look out! That's Dr. Robotnik! He'll capture you too!" The woman just laughed at the boy in purple. It was then that Izzy realized something.

"The French word for red is…" He gave another glare. "Rouge!" Izzy blinked and grinned. "Hey doll! How's it going?" Rouge fell over.

"Ugh! Don't call me doll!" She yelled. Shadow then walked in the room and crossed his arms.

"What do you three want _this_ time!.?" Izzy demanded. Dr. Robotnik chuckled again.

"Like I said before, I want to use your emerald to take over this sorry excuse for a planet and establish the Eggman Empire! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!"

"Don't tell me you're going to fry my body again."

"Ok, I won't." Dr. Robotnik replied as he snapped his fingers. Rouge walked over to a nearby console and pressed a button. Instantly, the five Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald glowed brightly. Their energy flowed through wires at the tops of the containers and went into Izzy's shackles.

"Not again…" The boy squeaked, crying animé tears.

°BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPT!.!.!.!.!°

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Izzy screamed as the energy went into his Dragon Emerald. It started glowing.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Dr. Robotnik laughed. "Now submit to my power!"

"And if I refuse!.?.!" Izzy yelled through clenched teeth.

"You'll be destroyed by the chaos energy." Shadow answered. Izzy's eyes widened to that and he started struggling to get free.

"Let me out of here! I'll explode if this keeps up!.!.!"

"Not our problem." Rouge said. "That glass is triple reinforced with diamonds. It'll withstand the explosion. You, on the other hand…" She trailed off.

Izzy grunted and screamed in agony as the energy continued going into him. He had to release the energy _somehow_ or else everything will go boom. He couldn't Chaos Control out of there. If this thing was made the same way as the capsule back on the Death Egg, he would still remain where he was, getting blasted by the energy. The guardian lifted his head up as he realized the one thing that _can_ get him out of there.

'_My new ability! …But I haven't perfected it yet. Who knows what will happen! But I got no other choice. Only Alice can save me if anything goes wrong._' Izzy took a deep breath.

"You guys haven't won yet!" He declared as he took another deep breath. It was now or never.

"**CHAOS SPLIT!.!.!**" He roared. The energy from the Chaos and Master Emeralds stopped flowing.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!.?.!.?.!" Dr. Robotnik screamed.

°BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

The door behind the villainous trio was blasted open as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Alice ran inside.

"It's over, Eggman! Let the kid go!" Sonic yelled.

"SONIC! How'd you get down here!.?.!" The good doctor looked like he was about to pop a vein. Sonic smirked.

"You really shouldn't leave your toys lying around. Now let him go!"

"It's too late!" Shadow yelled suddenly. Everybody turned towards him, but he was staring at the capsule. Everybody turned towards the capsule and gasped.

The Dragon Emerald started glowing slowly. First, the purple emerald glowed a bright white, then the red one, followed by the blue emerald. The remaining two emeralds and the Master Emerald glowed white as well. Seconds later, the Dragon Emerald stopped glowing, cracked down the middle, and broke in two.

"No! My emerald!" Rouge yelled.

Izzy's body then glowed white. The shackles keeping him chained up broke as did the glass surrounding him and the emeralds of Sonic's dimension.

"What's happening to him?.!" Amy yelled over the noise.

Everybody looked on in horror as the white form became two. When the glowing subsided, two boys were floating before the heroes and villains. The five Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald of Sonic's dimension laid on the floor.

"I-Izzy…and Izzy?" Alice said in confusion.

They both looked exactly like Izzy, except for a few differences. The one on the left had green hair that was arranged like Shadow's quills. There were black highlights in them. There was an insane look in his eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and green pants. The left half of the Dragon Emerald hung around his neck. On it were the Boring Dimension's red, blue, and half of its green Chaos Emeralds and half of the Master Emerald.

The Izzy on the right was wearing all black. Like the one on the left, his hair was arranged like Shadow's quills. It was black with purple highlights in them. Two bat-like wings were visible. His eyes were bloodshot. Around his neck was the other half of the Dragon Emerald. The purple, yellow, and the other half of the green emeralds were present as well as the other half of the Master Emerald. Both of them had red vests on and were wearing air skates like Shadow's.

"Finally! We're free!" The Izzy on the right yelled in a demonic tone as he flexed his wings.

"Whoo hahahahahaha!.!.! You said it, bro!" The left Izzy said in a hyper tone. The other eight humans looked confused.

"Izzy, is that you?" Sonic asked. Both Izzys turned towards him.

"Yes and no." The black Izzy said.

"It all depends on your point of view." The green Izzy supplied, blowing a spit bubble and laughing crazily.

"For too long, we have been trapped in our host's body."

"Host?" Knuckles asked.

"Now I remember!" Tails said, walking up. "I knew I saw you two before!"

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"Don't you remember?" Tails asked, turning towards the others. "We saw these two before."

°°Flashback°°

_The group was at Angel Island by the altar of the Master Emerald. Izzy, as a hedgehog, was admiring the gigantic jewel when Knuckles, as an echidna, went mental on him._

_"AHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!" Izzy yelled as he was blasted straight up into the air, courtesy of Knuckles' fiery uppercut. He plummeted shortly after and landed on top of the Master Emerald. "Ow…"_

_"Ack! Get off!.!.!" Knuckles yelled. Izzy grunted as he stood up. He was about to jump off when suddenly, the Master Emerald and the Dragon Emerald glowed brightly._

_"AHHHHHH!.!.! What's that!.?.!" Sonic, Tails, and Amy, in their furry forms, yelled as they covered their eyes from the bright light._

_"Get off already!" Knuckles roared to Izzy, who was struggling._

_"You think I haven't been trying!.? My feet are stuck!" Izzy tried to jump, but whatever was holding his feet had a good grip. The emeralds glowed brighter and Izzy's eyes were in a trance._

_"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He laughed with a demonic voice. "The power is mine!"_

_"Something's very wrong here!" Tails yelled over the noise. Izzy and the Master Emerald floated up as the hedgehog began to turn green. His quills were sticking up._

_"Give that back!" Knuckles roared._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.! Finally! I have reached super mode! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!" Izzy laughed._

_"I'm scared!" Amy yelled as she clung to Sonic for protection._

_"Knuckles! What's that all about!.?" The blue hedgehog yelled._

_"I don't know, but he better get off my emerald." Knuckles growled. Just then, the Master Emerald started to glow brighter. Izzy's eyes returned to normal and they widened._

_"Ack! Too much power!" He yelled in pain. He found that he could move his feet again._

_"He's gonna explode!" Tails yelled. Everybody hit the ground and covered their heads._

_"Ugh! Have…to…get…out of…HERE!.!.!" Izzy yelled as he struggled to reach for his pocket. He pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" He disappeared and shot off into the horizon in a green streak of light._

°°End Flashback°°

"And we saw the black Izzy when…" Tails started again.

°°Flashback°°

_The group was in the Death Egg's core, trying to free Izzy from the bonds Dr. Robotnik put him in. The energy from the yellow and gray Chaos Emeralds and half of the Master Emerald was flowing into the Dragon Emerald. He was going to die if Sonic and the others didn't do something. He, Knuckles, Amy, and Alice used their attacks to break the shackles._

_"Don't give up, Izzy!" Alice yelled as she took out a flamethrower. "Hang on! I won't lose you!" She opened fire. The flames wrapped around Izzy's shackles completely!_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He yelled, not from pain, but from anger. _

_Through the flames, everyone was able to see a bright light form. The fire separated and the shackles fell to the ground with a clang. Izzy was floating. The group gasped. Instead of purple, his body had turned completely black. Huge, bat-like wings protruded from his back. His eyes glowed bright crimson. A dark aura surrounded him._

_"I-Izzy?" Alice asked. The hedgehog in question turned towards Shadow, who was glaring daggers._

_"How dare you live after that!.?" He yelled, slamming the remote on the floor. "But no matter. I'll finish you myself. Chaos Spear!" Shadow held up his hand and fired the attack. Izzy wordlessly held up his hand. A Chaos Shield surrounded him and blocked Shadow's attack._

_"What the—? Let's try that again. Chaos Spear!" _

_Again, Shadow fired the attack, only to have the same result. Izzy raised his hand and blocked the attack with his barrier. Shadow kept firing spears, only to have them blocked. After the evil hedgehog's fifth attempt, Izzy held up his finger and purple energy formed. He charged it a bit and then fired a Chaos Beam at Shadow, who dodged._

_"Hey! I thought I was your favorite!" He was answered with another Chaos Beam being fired at him._

_"What's going on?" Tails asked as the group watched Shadow weave and bob around Izzy's attacks._

_"Hmmmmm… He must've been possessed by the emerald." Knuckles said._

_"How?" Sonic asked._

_"It must have to do with all the electricity they were using before."_

_"Izzy…" Alice said with her head lowered. Amy patted her on the back._

_"Don't worry. He'll go back to normal, right Sonic?"_

_"I don't know, Amy." Sonic replied as Izzy started firing Chaos Blades at Shadow._

_"Ugh!" Shadow grunted as an energy blade grazed his left arm. "I'll show you not to attack the Ultimate Life Form!" _

_And he charged towards Izzy. Big mistake. Izzy held up both hands, charged energy, and fired a huge Chaos Beam. It connected and blasted Shadow out of the room. With that, Izzy turned towards the Sonic crew._

_"Uh-oh…" Tails said, hiding behind Sonic._

_"He's gonna attack us!" Amy shrieked._

_"Izzy! Don't! We're your friends!" Alice yelled. _

_"It's no use." Sonic said. Knuckles stepped in front of them._

_"Don't worry. As long as I have the Master Emerald, he can't hurt us." He said as he held up the Master Emerald half, which glowed brightly. Izzy backed away from the light, hissing at its glow. He then roared and charged energy. _

_The entire room started shaking. A huge piece of the ceiling fell and landed on Izzy's head. The piece of metal broke in half, but it was enough to knock some sense into him. Izzy's body returned to its normal color. The dark aura dissipated. The wings disappeared in two puffs of black smoke and his eyes returned to normal. He then fell face first on the floor. He lied motionless._

°°End Flashback°°

"So you're saying these are those super forms we had to deal with!.?" Sonic yelled as he faced the two Izzys. He then glared at Dr. Robotnik. "What did you do to him, Eggman!.?.!"

"I didn't do anything!" Dr. Robotnik defended, holding up his hands. "My hands are completely clean for once."

"He's right." The black Izzy said. "Our host used his new technique, 'Chaos Split,' to try to escape from the prison he was in. We were released as a result. The dark, evil one with only the reality of world conquest on his mind."

"And the crazy one with only the belief of ruling the world as his bestest best friend!" The green Izzy laughed crazily.

"But how did both of you go super?" Tails asked. The green Izzy laughed goofily.

"It's simple, little tiny man. Five very bad time emeralds, plus one huge Bossy Boss Emerald, plus our gracious host's emeralds equal's two big bad super forms!" He laughed insanely as he started dancing in the air. While that was going on, Knuckles snuck in and grabbed the Chaos and Master Emeralds.

"Thanks to our host, we have been freed and now we will destroy the world!" The black Izzy yelled, laughing evilly.

"Hey! _I_ freed you, so obey me!" Dr. Robotnik yelled. The rest of the group turned and gave him a weirded out look.

"Are you crazy? Don't you remember the _last_ time you released a force of unimaginable power!.?.!" Sonic asked.

"Besides, we don't bow to anyone!" The dark Izzy said. "And now I believe our little chat has come to a close."

"So say good bye!" The crazy Izzy supplied.

"But first, I must change out of this ugly human form."

"Oh me too, me too!"

With that, both Izzys glowed brightly. The light engulfed the entire room. When it dissipated, they were hedgehogs. Shadow and the rest have changed back to their normal forms as well.

"Now you must be gone! I don't want anything ruining our conquest!" Dark Izzy yelled.

"Think again!" Knuckles yelled as he held up the Master Emerald, which glowed brightly.

"Ugh! The light!" Dark Izzy screamed as he shielded his eyes. He turned to his counterpart. "Don't just float there! Do something!"

"Righty o!" Crazy Izzy replied as he spun into a ball. "Chaos Blade!" A single red blade of light shot out and cut the Master Emerald in half. Knuckles gasped at the sight of his emerald lying in two pieces on the ground.

"I don't need the Master Emerald to beat you two!" Sonic yelled as he picked up the five Chaos Emeralds. He turned to Amy and Alice. They both nodded and tossed their emeralds into the air. Sonic followed suit and held his fist in concentration. The seven Chaos Emeralds spun around him, gradually getting faster and faster with each rotation. Sonic can fell their energy coursing through him.

"Oh no you don't!" Dark Izzy yelled as he swooped in and grabbed one of the emeralds, the purple one to be exact. The other six emeralds stopped spinning and fell to the ground. The rest of the group looked in horror as the winged hedgehog tossed the emerald up and down.

"Izzy! Stop this!" Alice shouted. Both Izzys looked at her and then at each other.

"You know, if we're going to be kings of this dimension, we'll need a queen." The dark one said to the crazy one.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Crazy Izzy replied as he dove down and grabbed Alice.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she pounded the green hedgehog, which floated back up to his comrade. Tails noticed a piece of paper fall out of the blonde's purse. He quickly flew up and grabbed it.

"Hold still, pretty lady!" Crazy Izzy said.

"Now we must bid you adieu." Dark Izzy said as he charged energy into the Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"He's not about to do what I _think_ he's about to do, is he?" Rouge asked with wide eyes.

"Sure looks like it." Shadow replied, getting into a defensive pose.

"CHAOS BEAM!.!.!"

A huge beam of purple energy flew out of the Chaos Emerald and collided with our heroes and villains, knocking them out of the school and into the air. The Chaos Emeralds and the two halves of the Master Emerald flew off in different directions.

"How can we stop them!.?" Amy asked.

"We have to get the Chaos Emeralds back." Shadow answered.

"And what do you expect us to do after that!.?" Dr. Robotnik yelled. "We'd only have six of them!"

"I don't care! I have to get the Master Emerald back!" Knuckles shouted.

"We also have to save Alice _and_ Izzy." Tails said.

"I know, I know." Sonic said. "First thing we have to do is get the emeralds back. Until then…"

"It looks like Team Sonic, two thirds of Team Dark, one third of Team Rose, and Eggman are blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!.!.!" They all screamed as they became a star in the darkening sky.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-chapter Conversation

"Just perfect!" I yelled sarcastically. "Now I need a new muse!"

I got into a thinking pose. I stood there for a few moments before snapping my fingers.

"I got it!" I reached into my pocket and grabbed the master ball from earlier. "Shadow! I choose you!" I tossed the ball. It landed on the ground and opened. Seconds later, Shadow appeared.

"Not you again!" He groaned.

"Yeah. Me again." I rolled my eyes before glaring at him. "Since you decided to get your so-called 'revenge,' you're sticking with me until the fic ends or Izzy returns to normal, whichever comes first!"

Shadow cried animé tears as I turned to the camera.

"Anyway, will our heroes and villains get the six Chaos Emeralds and two halves of the Master Emerald before the two Izzys destroy the world? Find out next time!"


	7. Emerald Collecting can be a real Chore

Pre-chapter Conversation

"So Shadow, there's something that's been on my mind for a long time." I said, starting off the conversation.

"What is it?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

"In Sonic Heroes, whenever you, Rougey Poo, and Omega use your Team Blast, you use the green Chaos Emerald to perform Chaos Control, yet you _still_ have to get the green emerald from the Special Stages. What's up with that?"

"That's easy. The emerald I used at the time was fake."

"Fake?" I raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Sure. When Professor Gerald created me, he needed a way to test out my ability to distort space and time." The dark one explained. "Because he didn't have the resources necessary to get any of the Chaos Emeralds, the professor decided to create a fake emerald from the data he had on the Chaos Emeralds. The result was the emerald you saw in that game. Of course, it was weaker than a normal Chaos Emerald, so I was only able to freeze time for a few seconds."

"So you had a fake emerald like the one Tails made in Sonic Adventure 2, huh?" I sighed contently. "I love it when we could solve a mystery without any mishaps." I turned to the camera. "Enjoy the chapter, folks!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Human

Chapter Six

Emerald Collecting can be a real Chore

A few miles outside Diary Square, a star twinkled in the sky. After it disappeared, our heroes and villains were seen falling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" They all screamed as they approached the ground at an alarming speed.

°CRASH!°

Everybody groaned in agony. They were all in a heap on the grass. When they got up, they looked back at the city. Dark clouds gathered around where the high school was situated. Thunder clashed and lightning pierced the sky. Amy looked scared out of her wits. Shadow and Knuckles had their arms crossed and their eyes closed. Tails and Dr. Robotnik each put a hand to their chins to try to think of a way to get out of this mess. Rouge was in mourning for the Master Emerald, which broke for possibly the millionth time ever. Sonic was stretching out his legs. After a few moments, he got up and turned away from the group.

"Sonic?" Amy said. The rest of the group turned towards the cobalt hedgehog.

"Come on. Those emeralds aren't going to just collect themselves." He said as he looked back at the group. That was when he noticed Tails reading the paper that fell out of Alice's purse earlier. "What's that you got there, Tails?"

"This fell out of Alice's purse when she was grabbed." The kitsune replied.

"Well, what's it say?"

"'Reunite the two dragons to return the balance to reality and belief.'" Tails read. Everybody aside from the black hedgehog and red echidna (who were still in a meditative state) gave the fox boy a confused look.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked. Tails shrugged.

"Well whatever it means, we'll have to worry about it later. We better get going." Sonic said.

Just then, Shadow and Knuckles opened their eyes.

"An emerald is close by." The black one said to Dr. Robotnik.

"One of the Master Emerald shards is close as well." Knuckles said to Sonic.

"We'll go and get the emeralds." The blue one said. "Once we get all six of them, we'll come back here and I'll knock some sense into Izzy! _Both _of them!"

"Not if we get them first, faker." Shadow said, getting ready to leave with Dr. Robotnik and Rouge.

"Once _we_ get the Chaos Emeralds, we'll get the final one from those two spiky rats and take over the world!" Ivo added as he took a capsule out of his pocket. He tossed it on the ground. In a puff of smoke, his hovercraft appeared. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He jumped in and flew away. Shadow skated after him. Rouge turned to Knuckles with a smirk.

"And I'll see _you_ later, with _my_ Master Emerald!" She winked and flew after her comrades. Knuckles growled.

"Not if _I_ get both shards first."

"Come on, Knuckles! Let's get moving before those two Izzys do any serious damage to the world." Sonic said as he grabbed Amy's hand. The girl blushed, but quickly wiped it off when he started running. Tails followed after them in the air.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Knuckles yelled as he started running after them.

They traveled for a few miles before coming up to an abandoned factory. The group skidded to a stop. Amy held her nose.

"Ugh! Don't tell me that shard is here!" She said.

"Ok. We won't." Knuckles replied as everybody walked around.

All around the factory was a stream of greenish goop. Sonic looked disgusted as he struggled to remove his foot from a puddle of the stuff.

"Yuck! I guess humans here are just as bad as Eggman when it comes to pollution."

"What did you expect?" Tails asked.

"Well they don't have to stink so—Woah!" Amy screamed as she tripped over a rock and landed in the dirty water. The rest of the group laughed as she stood up with mud dripping down her dress. She glared at them and turned to the rock she tripped over. She pulled out her hammer.

"Why you—Huh?" She stopped as she noticed that the rock was glowing. "Hey! I found it!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran over to her as she dug through the soil. She soon pulled out the Master Emerald half.

"I'll take that!" Knuckles said, snatching the shard out of her hands. He tried to wipe the muck off of it, but he was having a difficult time getting the dirt out of the cracks.

"I wonder if they have emerald cleaners around here." He mumbled. The two hedgehogs and the fox sweatdropped.

"Forget about that!" Sonic yelled. "Now that we have this shard, we can use it to find the Chaos Emeralds a little easier."

With that, the group sped off again. They went through forests and a couple of cities. Finally, after about a hundred miles, the group found themselves at a harbor. The Master Emerald shard glowed brightly.

"Alright! There's an emerald near here." The guardian said. They walked around a bit, Sonic clinging to Amy for safety.

"As long as we don't have to go in the water, we'll be fine." The blue hedgehog said fearfully. The pink hedgehog sweatdropped.

"Sonic, as much as I love you hugging me, this isn't very becoming of a hero." Sonic glared at her.

"Oh, and I suppose getting squeezed to death by you on a daily basis _is_?"

"That's completely different!" Amy shot back. Sonic stood up and crossed his arms.

"Not to me."

While the two argued, Tails and Knuckles sweatdropped and sighed.

"I hope Rouge never gets like that." The echidna said.

"I hope Yuji Naka never creates a fox version of Amy for me." The younger male said.

As they reached the end of a pier, the half of the Master Emerald started glowing brighter than it was earlier. Sonic and Amy turned towards Knuckles.

"The emerald—" Knuckles took a pause for effect. "—Is under the sea."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Sonic screamed. He then fell to the ground and got in a fetal position. Tails and Amy looked at Knuckles, who grinned.

"That was so worth it." The echidna said.

"Is the Chaos Emerald _really_ underwater?" Tails asked.

"Nah. It's right over there." Knuckles pointed at a nearby shack. "I just wanted to scare Sonic." He chuckled as Sonic got up.

"Not funny, Knucklehead." He growled.

"Well, _I_ thought it was funny." Knuckles said. Amy rolled her eyes and walked over to the tiny shack.

She opened the door and looked inside. The wooden ceiling had a hole in it. The hedgehog looked at the floor and found the blue emerald lying in a pile of splinters. She picked it up and walked back to the rest of the group.

"I got it, so let's go." She said cheerfully. Sonic immediately grinned.

"Finally! Good bye, horrid place of water!"

He grabbed Amy's hand and sped off, followed by Tails and Knuckles. They dashed out of the city they were in. Once they cleared the suburbs, the ground started shaking.

"Woah! What's going on?" Tails yelled as he tried to keep his balance.

In front of the group, a huge rock formation lifted out of the ground and stretched about a mile upwards. When it finished lifting, there was a gigantic three-person loop ahead of them.

(A/N: By three-person, I mean that it is a loop like the kind you see in Sonic Heroes.)

"What's this about?" Knuckles asked.

"This must be a product of the emeralds' presence here." Tails replied.

"Looks fun." Sonic smirked as he ran up the middle lane with Amy hanging on tight. Knuckles took the right lane and Tails used the left one. Sonic and Amy went straight up the wall, Knuckles went along a spiral, as did Tails. The four soon passed by each other at the loop's ceiling and ran out of it.

"I never get tired of that!" Sonic cheered as he kept on running. They went a few more miles before Amy's emerald started glowing.

"Sonic, there's another one nearby." She said as everybody else stopped. They were near a cliff.

"You know, it's been pretty easy so far." Knuckles said.

"Tell me about it." Sonic agreed with a yawn. "This is kinda boring. Getting the emeralds is usually more exciting than this."

"Well, they don't call it the _Boring _Dimension for nothing." Tails commented.

"But still, I usually have more fun fighting Eggman. I almost wish it _was_ him that I have to fight."

"Well, Sonic, I think you're about to get your excitement." Amy said. She pointed to her left, where the cliff was. The guys walked over to take a look. They saw a massive twister tearing up the farmland. The group was able to see a red glow coming from the vortex. Sonic smirked.

"Figures they wouldn't all be easy." He stretched a bit. "I better take care of this myself. Be right back!" He ran towards the cliff.

"Be careful, Sonic!" Amy and Tails yelled.

Sonic ran off the cliff and down the side. When he reached the ground, he stopped and held a hand to his chin.

"Now how am I going to get in there? It's too bad Tails didn't take the Tornado with him."

In a bright flash of light, a spring appeared in front of him. Sonic looked at it and then up. He saw several air rings floating directly above him. He smirked as he looked at the tornado.

"Gotta time it right." He said as he got ready to hop on the spring. The tornado started moving towards him.

After a few seconds, Sonic jumped on the spring. It propelled him up into the air towards the huge loops. He went through the first one and was propelled higher. A few feet later, he went through another one. He kept going through air rings until he was at least a thousand feet in the air. He was now directly over the center of the funnel. He saw a red dot getting tossed around.

"The red emerald." Sonic said to himself.

He dove into the tornado with a hand held out. When he got close to the emerald, he made to grab it, but he missed. He flipped and landed on a tractor that was caught up in the storm. He jumped off it and went towards the emerald again, but he went too high.

"Ugh! Will ya stand still!.?" He yelled in frustration. He then blinked as he noticed he was going towards a cow. He sweatdropped. "Man, tornados here are weird."

He jumped off the cow and finally made the grab!

"Alright! …But how do I get out of here?"

The force of the tornado caused the hedgehog to get spun around. After he went through several rotations, he noticed a row of rings going out of the tornado. Sonic moved his body as if he was swimming. He went towards the rings. The fact that he was still getting tossed around by the high winds didn't make things any easier for him.

"Ugh! Almost…there…" He grunted.

He was soon close enough to the rings. After getting spun around one more time, he used his light speed dash to get out of the tornado.

"Alright!" Tails and Amy cheered as they saw the blue hero run out of the twister. The row of rings stretched out to the cliff. Sonic ran along the row and landed close to the other three animals.

"Whew! Two and a half down, four and a half to go." He panted.

"Come on! We gotta get to the next emerald!" Knuckles yelled.

After Sonic got back his energy, the group sped off again.

Two days later…

"Alright! This is a stick up!" Dr. Robotnik yelled, holding a fully loaded laser.

The evil doctor was at a bank in a city far from Diary Square. He fired his gun into the air, causing the patrons of the bank to cower on the floor. Ivo walked over to one of the tellers.

"H-How much do you w-want?" The teller, who was an intern, stuttered.

"I don't want your worthless money!" Dr. Robotnik barked. "I want the Chaos Emeralds you have here!" The teller stopped shaking and raised an eyebrow.

"The what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Dr. Robotnik spat. "I read an article on the Internet that said two of the Chaos Emeralds have wound up here. Now hand them over or I will have to use other means of persuasion." The teller got brave.

"Oh yeah? And what are you and your toy gun gonna do?" He challenged. The doctor made to fire, but he put down the laser and smirked.

"Oh, I won't do anything."

With that, he snapped his fingers. Shadow and Rouge walked up to him. The teller took one look at them and exploded with laughter.

"Yeah right! What are two kids in Halloween costumes gonna do!.?" He stopped laughing long enough to ask.

"Lots." Ivo replied as he stepped aside.

Shadow and Rouge jumped into the booth and a cloud of dust appeared as sounds of fighting were heard. The bank customers sweatdropped. After a few minutes, the cloud dissipated, revealing a bruised-and-battered bank teller. The two furries were standing over him.

"_Now _will you give us the emeralds?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"I told you. I can't." The teller replied.

"Heh. Wrong answer!" The good doctor snapped his fingers again. Another dust cloud appeared. A few minutes later, a couple of black eyes were added to the teller's injuries.

"Now take us to the vault!"

"I can't!" The teller repeated.

"I'm beginning to lose my patience! Get me those emeralds now! Otherwise, the last five seconds of your miserable life will be very painful!" Dr. Robotnik shoved the laser in the poor guy's face. The teller cowered.

"I can't! I don't have clearance! I'm new here!"

"WHAT!.?.!" The doctor, bat, and hedgehog yelled as they looked up.

(Me: Well, I _did_ say he was an intern!)

The three villains fell over.

"Oh screw this!" Shadow yelled as he walked up to the vault. He moved his hands around, creating several balls of distorted space. He placed them against the vault's door.

"That's his Roaming Chaos attack, isn't it?" Rouge asked Dr. Robotnik, who nodded.

"He's using too many though." He said.

Shadow had placed at least a dozen of the bombs around the vault. He then moved away and got ready to snap his fingers. Rouge's eyes widened.

"HIT THE DECK!.!.!" She yelled as she ducked. Dr. Robotnik followed suit. The bank customers ran out of the bank. Shadow snapped his fingers.

°BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

Smoke filled the entire bank. The doctor and the bat coughed and gasped for air. When the smoke cleared, the trio's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE—!.?.!.?.!"

The vault was still standing!.?

"I'm the Ultimate Life Form! How can a few feet of titanium steel stand between me and two of the Chaos Emeralds!.?.!" Shadow roared. He jumped backwards and made to fire his Chaos Spear attack at the vault. Rouge stepped up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Before you even start, I know how this joke goes." She said before walking towards the vault.

She gave the door a light kick. The entire room started shaking. After a few seconds, the vault door tumbled backwards and landed with a mighty crash. The two males stared at the door and her in disbelief. The bat ignored them and walked inside. She soon stepped out, holding the green and gray Chaos Emeralds.

"Yay! My favorite emerald!" Shadow yelled, holding his hands out towards the green emerald like a chao begging for food. Rouge rolled her eyes and handed it to him. The hedgehog rubbed the emerald against his face.

"Hello beautiful. I've missed you so much."

"Now I know why he always has the green one with him." Dr. Robotnik whispered to Rouge, who nodded. Shadow cleared his throat and turned towards his two comrades.

"Come on." He said as he walked out of the bank. "I know where the other emeralds are." The other two raised an eyebrow and followed.

"And how do _you_ know that?" Rouge asked.

"I can feel four of the other emeralds and the Master Emerald." At those last two words, Rouge squealed.

"Well what are we waiting for?.! Let's go!" Shadow nodded and held up the green emerald.

"Chaos Control!" They disappeared in a flash of green light.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So what is this place?" Rouge asked.

The trio was standing (floating in Dr. Robotnik's case) on top of a building. It was currently nighttime.

"I don't know, but it reminds me of Casino Park, only without the pinball tables." Shadow replied.

All around them were buildings with bright neon lights covering them. There were even sculptures made out of lights.

"This is called 'Las Vegas.'" Dr. Robotnik answered. He was looking at the computer on his hovercraft. "This is where most people spend their three-day weekends."

"I thought that was Atlantic City." Rouge commented.

"Gee, I wonder how you know that." Shadow said dryly. Rouge glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Moving on, this place has many casinos. In fact, the most in the entire world." Dr. Robotnik continued.

(A/N: Don't quote me on that, folks. It's a fair assumption though.)

"Hmmm… The Chaos Emeralds are that way." Shadow said, pointing at a particularly huge casino. The whole thing was shaped like a pyramid. Around it were several obelisks and statues of Anubis to add to the theme. Dr. Robotnik put a hand to his chin.

"This'll be difficult."

"Ugh! Eggman, it's easy!" Rouge huffed. "We'll just go in there, act like we're there to blow money on rigged games, and search for the emeralds!"

"She's right. Let's go!" Shadow said as he held up his emerald. "Chaos Control!"

They disappeared and reappeared at the front of the casino. Dr. Robotnik jumped out of his hovercraft and pressed a button on the side. In a puff of smoke, it became a capsule.

"I gotta remember that the next time you turn on us." Rouge said. Ivo sneered as he put it in his pocket.

"Let's get moving. The sooner we get these emeralds and the one those two brats have, the sooner I can take over the world."

As they started walking towards the entrance to the casino, Shadow started thinking.

'_Our two emeralds, plus the four emeralds and the two halves of the Master Emerald I sensed… All the emeralds we need to deal with that punk are about to be assembled in one place. This is too easy. Surely that faker would have gotten **one** of them by now._'

The trio walked inside.

The entire interior was made to look like an ancient Egyptian tomb. Hieroglyphics littered the walls. More statues of Anubis and Egyptian gods were seen. In the casino area were Egyptian themed games and a stage. Rouge whistled at the sight.

"Almost like the inside of your base, huh?" She said to Ivo, who crossed his arms.

"Unlike this cheap simulation, _mine_ is authentic." He replied.

The trio walked towards the entrance to the casino area when they were stopped by two guards.

"Hold it right there." The left guard said. "You kids aren't allowed in the casino."

"_Kids_!" Rouge demanded. Shadow just glared at the two humans. The left guard bent down towards the bat.

"That's right, little missy." He answered sweetly before looking up at Dr. Robotnik. "Sorry sir, but minors are not allowed in the casino. You could take them to the kid casino over there."

He pointed at an area that looked similar to the adult casino, except instead of slot machines, there were coin-operated arcade games. Ivo cackled at the idea of escorting the world's greatest jewel thief and the Ultimate Life Form to the arcade like they really _were_ little kids, but business was business.

"Actually, these two _are_ old enough to go inside the casino." He said at last. The guard gave him a weirded out expression.

"Sir, you _can't_ be serious. What grown person would wear costumes like that?" Dr. Robotnik's sunglasses gleamed in the light.

"I'm _deadly_ serious. And who said they were people to begin with?"

"Huh?"

"He could be telling the truth, Charlie." The right guard said. "Remember those other four animals that came by here?"

The villains each gave a horrified look.

"Other four _animals_?"

"Oh yeah. They were small guys like you two." The right guard gestured to Shadow and Rouge. "Two were hedgehogs, one was a weird fox that had two tails, and the other one was an anteater, I think…" He scratched his head.

"I think you mean echidna, Tom." Charlie said.

"Oh yeah!"

"It was just too good to be true…" Ivo, Rouge, and Shadow groaned.

"So are you guys friends or something?" Tom asked.

"WHAT!.?.!" The three villains demanded. The two guards sweatdropped and held their hands in defense.

"_Me_? Friends with that faker? Preposterous!" Shadow grunted.

"And you must be kidding if you think I'll ever be friends with that echidna!" Rouge agreed.

"Or that blasted hedgehog!" Dr. Robotnik added.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tom replied.

"So can we _finally_ go in?" Rouge sighed.

"Sure." Both guards replied as they stepped aside.

"And don't forget about the contest we're having later!" Charlie called after them.

"I can't believe that faker is here!" Shadow said.

"The same thing goes for that echidna!" Rouge hissed, throwing her arms into the air.

"Let's just find those emeralds and get out of here before we run into them!" Dr. Robotnik said.

"Too late!"

The three villains stopped and turned at the voice. Standing before them were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Shadow's emerald glowed brightly as well as the gray one (Dr. Robotnik had that one).

"So I was right. You _do _have an emerald." Shadow said. Sonic smirked.

"Not just one." He said as he pulled out the red emerald. Knuckles pulled out the shard of the Master Emerald and Amy followed suit with the blue emerald. They were glowing as well. Rouge stomped her feet at the sight of half of her "baby."

"No fair! I'm supposed to have the whole Master Emerald!"

"Heh. Deal with it." Knuckles said as he put the shard away.

"So that means the cyan and yellow Chaos Emeralds are here." Tails said.

"As well as the other half of the Master Emerald." Dr. Robotnik added.

"But where are they?" Amy asked.

"Attention everyone!" A voice yelled. Everybody turned towards the stage, where a man in a suit was standing. "We're about ready to begin our contest. The object is to win as much money as possible within one hour. The one with the most money will win this!"

A woman wearing a Cleopatra outfit wheeled a covered cart on stage.

"This fabulous set of jewels!" The emcee pulled back the curtain to reveal—

"**THE CHAOS EMERALDS!.?.!**" The group yelled.

Inside a glass case were the cyan and yellow emeralds.

"Remember folks, one hour! The one who has won the most money within this time will win these jewels! So start winning! The clock is ticking!"

Everyone who listened to the announcement went nuts and ran over to the slot machines. Our heroes and villains faced each other.

"Who ever gets the most cash gets those lovely jewels." Rouge murmured. "Looks like I got some winning to do! I'm going to win those beautiful jewels all for myself!" She ran off towards the Roulette table.

"Not if I can help it!" Knuckles yelled before following.

"Yeah! I'm gonna win those emeralds for my Sonikku-chan!" Amy cheered.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!.!.! Not if I win them first, little girl!" Dr. Robotnik laughed.

"We'll get them before you, Eggman!" Tails shouted.

The three dashed over to the slot machines, leaving Shadow and Sonic to glare at each other.

"Are you a gambling 'hog, faker?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"Nope, but there's a first time for everything." Sonic replied with the same smirk. "Think you got what it takes to beat us to the emeralds?" Shadow chuckled.

"Don't make me laugh. You won't even come close to beating me."

"We'll see about that!" Sonic yelled before racing Shadow to the Blackjack table.

At the Roulette table…

"Six black!" Rouge yelled as she got to the table. She slapped down a tall pile of chips.

"Twenty-five red!" Knuckles shouted as he reached the table. He also slapped down the same amount of chips.

"Hey! I was here first, Red!"

"No way!" Knuckles shot back.

"Calm down." The worker for the game said. "You two can make your bets for the same roll." The two furries calmed down. "Do we have any other players?"

Some people started running towards the table until Rouge and Knuckles sent them a death glare. They immediately backed down.

"…That's new…" The worker said before shaking his head. "Let's begin!"

He took out a white ball and rolled it on the Roulette wheel. He then spun the wheel.

"Round and round she goes, where she stops, nobody knows!"

"Cut the clichés." Rouge said. "Come on! Mama needs a pair of emeralds!"

"Stay away from the six." Knuckles said. "Your home is twenty-five."

"Don't you dare go near that twenty-five. It's a rat-infested hell hole. Number six is calling your name."

"Don't listen to her." Knuckles fought back. "You love number twenty-five."

"No it doesn't!" Rouge yelled. "It wants six!"

"No! It wants twenty-five!" Knuckles yelled as he and Rouge faced each other.

"Six!"

"Twenty-five!"

The ball started slowing down.

"Six!"

"Twenty-five!"

"Six!"

"Twenty-five!"

The ball finally stopped.

"Six black." The worker said.

"Yes!.!.!" Rouge cheered.

"What!.?.!" Knuckles yelled, bringing his fist crashing down on the table. The force of the blow caused the ball to bounce out of six black and into twenty-five red.

"Well whaddya know, twenty-five red!" The worker said, sliding a huge pile of chips towards Knuckles.

"_WHAT!.?.!_" Rouge screamed.

At the slot machines…

"Thanks to my new machine, I'll get jackpots every single time! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!" Dr. Robotnik laughed. He had a small computer hooked up to the coin slot of his slot machine. Unfortunately for him, Tails and Amy overheard this.

"Excuse me." The fox boy said to a passing security guard, "That man over there is planning to cheat at the slot machine."

"What?.!" The guard yelled. He then grabbed Dr. Robotnik in a choke hold.

"Huh!.? Let go of me!.!.!"

"No dice! You're out of here for cheating! And in front of such impressionable kids too!" The guard said as he dragged Dr. Robotnik away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" The doctor screamed as Tails waved good bye. The kitsune turned back to the slot machine.

"Now to get this thing out of here."

°WHAM!°

Tails was knocked to the wall by Amy and her hammer.

"Amy!.? What are you doing!.?" He yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry Tails, but we need to win in a hurry!" Amy said as she pulled down the lever of the machine Dr. Robotnik was trying to rig. The wheels spun around for few seconds before each of them stopped on a seven. The bells for the machine went off as it started spitting out coins.

At the Blackjack table…

"Hit me." Shadow said. He had three cards in front of him. The dealer picked a card from the deck and laid it on the table.

"Twenty." He said.

"I'll stay." Shadow replied. He gave an amused glance towards Sonic, who was looking extremely nervous. He currently had four cards in front of him. His current total was ten (he had low cards).

"H-Hit me." The hedgehog said. The dealer drew from the deck.

"Fifteen." He said as he laid the card in front of Sonic.

"Hit me."

"Eighteen."

"Hit me."

The dealer pulled another card from the deck. It was the three of clubs.

"Twenty-one."

Shadow gaped at the blue hedgehog's boundless luck. He couldn't believe he lost to Sonic _again_! He was about to bang his head on the table when…

"Hit me."

Both the dealer and the dark hedgehog looked at Sonic like he grew two heads.

"Are you sure, sir?" The dealer asked, getting a glare from Shadow in the process.

"Hit me." The cobalt hedgehog repeated. Shadow had a look of triumph as the dealer drew a card.

"Twenty-seven."

"Hit me."

Back with the treasure hunters…

"Twelve!" Rouge yelled at Knuckles.

"Eight!" Knuckles roared at Rouge.

"Twelve!"

"Eight!"

"Twelve!"

"Eight!"

The ball stopped.

"Eight red!" The worker at the table called.

"Yes!" Knuckles cheered.

Suddenly, the table was rocked, causing the ball to go into Twelve black.

"Oops! My mistake. Twelve black!"

"HUH!.?.!" Knuckles glared at Rouge, who was whistling innocently.

With Tails and Amy…

"All right! Come to Mommy!" Amy cheered as the tenth cascade of coins came out of the slot machine.

"MMMMMMPH!.!.! MMMMPH!.!.!" Tails' screams were muffled. He was gagged and tied up behind the pink hedgehog.

With the faker and the Ultimate Life Form…

"Hit me." Sonic said.

"°Sigh° Thirty-two…" The dealer said as he laid Sonic's fifteenth card on the table. Shadow looked like he was going to kill someone. Namely a certain hedgehog.

"Hit me."

"Forty."

"Hit me."

"For the love of Maria! YOU LOST!.!.!" Shadow yelled.

Forty minutes later…

"Time is almost up everybody!" The emcee yelled. There were currently ten seconds left!

"Sonic here!" Amy and Knuckles yelled as they each tossed a huge bag of cash towards Sonic. He caught them with no problem and started running towards the stage.

"Here Shadow!" Rouge called.

She tossed a gigantic bag towards Shadow, who already had a huge bag with him. He caught it and skated after Sonic. Miraculously, they were both able to go at an amazing speed, despite the weight of the bags. They each raced neck and neck towards the stage area, where a balance scale was set up. Just as time was about to run out, both hedgehogs got to the scale.

"Woah! You guys sure won big!" The emcee yelled. "Ok! Place your cash at both ends of the scale and we'll see who has the most!"

Rouge and the rest of our heroes walked over as Shadow and Sonic started piling the bags on the scale. After they finished, the scale started moving.

"Yes!" Sonic yelled as the scale went lower on his side. He quickly wiped the grin when it went up.

"Heh. Looks like we win." Shadow said as his side of the scale went down. But it ascended again.

"Looks like you spoke too soon." Sonic said.

The scale tipped both ways for a few minutes before both groups (minus Dr. Robotnik, who was still outside the casino) gasped.

"**IT'S A TIE!.?.!.?.!**"

"Impossible! I don't tie with anyone." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"Glad you agree. 'Cause we won, faker!" Sonic said. Both hedgehogs glared at each other.

"Men." Rouge said, shaking her head.

"So who won?" Amy asked the emcee.

"That's easy! Both of you win!" The emcee replied. "Come on up and get your prize!"

The six furries walked on stage.

"There's something I don't understand." Knuckles said.

"What's that?" Tails, who was untied, asked.

"Where's the other half of the Master Emerald?"

"We'll worry about that in a few." Sonic said. "Now we get our emeralds."

"And now for your prizes." The emcee said, grinning evilly. He pushed a nearby button with his foot. Doing so caused a trap door to open underneath everybody's feet!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" The group screamed as they fell.

"So long suckers!" The man yelled.

He was about to wheel the cart containing the cyan and yellow Chaos Emeralds when Shadow appeared in a flash of Chaos Control. The emcee gulped.

"I'll take those." The ebony hedgehog said. He punched a hole in the glass case and grabbed the emeralds. He then jumped back into the trap door.

Everybody fell for what seemed like miles. Soon they wound up in an office of sorts. It was nicely decorated with a velvet carpet and some leather couches and chairs. They got up from the floor and looked at the desk ahead of them. Sitting at it was a man wearing a three-piece suit and a pharaoh's hat. He had a small mustache and a goatee. He seemed to be as tall as Dr. Robotnik, but it was hard to say for sure.

"I've been watching you." The man started. "I'm impressed."

"Hey! What's the big idea setting us up like that!.?" Knuckles roared at the man.

"And who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am the owner of this casino." The man replied. "And as for why I sent you here, I have a job for you." He stood up and walked in front of the desk.

"A few days ago, these two weird guys who are animals like you appeared in a city called Diary Square. They're wreaking havoc."

"We're aware of that." Shadow said.

"Yeah. We're trying to get these—" Sonic started, holding up his emerald. "—So that we can go back and fight them."

"Good. So you should agree to my offer." The owner said. "If I let out you of here, you must promise to go back to Diary Square and defeat them."

"Well _that's_ kind of redundant." Rouge commented. "What's your involvement in this, anyway?"

"My son lives in Diary Square. I want those two guys dealt with before any harm comes to him."

"Why should we help you? After the stunt you just pulled, I oughta rearrange your face!" Knuckles said.

"If you don't help me, I'll introduce you to my secret weapon." The owner shot back.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I'm glad you asked." The owner sneered as he took out a remote and pushed a button.

A movie screen lowered from the ceiling and turned on. It displayed a jail cell containing several people. Their eyes were wide open and they were babbling things like "Keep your health meter above zero" and "Press B button to jump."

"Why are they saying useless information?" Shadow asked.

The camera panned around. The group gasped as they found out the reason.

"_Hi! I'm Omochao! I'm here to help!_" There was a scream and static appeared on screen before it turned off.

"I lose more camera guys that way." The casino owner said before turning to the group, who was cowering in fear. Even Shadow was spooked by the appearance of the blue robot. "So what do you say?"

"We're gonna need a little more incentive that."

"KNUCKLES!.!.!" Everybody else yelled. The owner hissed at them.

"Fine! As an added bonus, you can keep those jewels, plus this one I found." He took the other half of the Master Emerald out of his pocket and tossed it to the ground. "Satisfied?"

"Very." Knuckles replied as he greedily grabbed the shard and applied it the other one he had. In a bright flash of green light, the Master Emerald was restored.

"Now we'll be leaving." Sonic said as he and everybody else ran out of the office.

"And good luck!" The owner called.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Took you long enough!" Dr. Robotnik yelled as he got up. The six furries got out of the casino with the five Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald in hand.

"Whatever, Eggman. Now let's go! I got a dimension to save!" Sonic said as he held up the red emerald. Shadow followed suit with the green one.

"Chaos Control!" Both hedgehogs yelled.

In a blinding flash of light, they all disappeared. They soon reappeared on top of the hill outside Diary Square. The sky was completely dark and thunder would be heard every few seconds. The occasional lightning bolt would also light up the sky.

"Well, it looks like our little guardians have been busy." Rouge said.

The entire city was surrounded by a brick wall. Many of the buildings were also destroyed. And where the high school once stood was a castle. Many torches were placed along the perimeter. Many towers jutted out from the sides.

"We gotta find a way in there!" Tails said.

"We also have to get the final emerald back from them." Amy said.

"We've come this far. There's no way we're giving up!" Sonic declared. The rest of the group (yes, even Dr. Robotnik) showed their agreement.

"Here's the plan…" Sonic started.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What is Sonic's plan? Will the blue hero defeat the two Izzys and return peace to the Boring Dimension? Find out next time in the final chapter of The Adventures of Izzy the Human!


	8. Epilogue

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Hey folks! It's time for the final chapter!" I cheered.

"Good. Now I won't have to deal with you anymore." Shadow remarked.

"You don't know that for sure." I said, glowering at him. "After all, if the Wheel of Plotlines says to do a Sonic fic for the next one, you'll be seeing me and Izzy again. That is, if he ever gets back to normal."

"Crap…" The hedgehog grumbled as I turned to the camera.

"Anyway, I have faced the horrors of getting my account deleted and being blocked from posting to bring my fellow Sonic fans an end to this tale. With this epilogue, my final previously ignored idea will be dealt with and I can start on some new ideas!"

"Quit your blabbing and get started!"

"Alright, alright!" I shouted at him before facing the camera again. "Before I start though, to anybody who's had my old pen name in their favorite author list or author alert list, please add my new one so that you can continue to get e-mails when I post new stuff. Enjoy the chapter!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Human

Epilogue

The Two-on-Two Super Battle

"Here's the plan:" Sonic started. "First, Eggman will charge in and get the attention of the two Izzys."

"WHAT!.?.!" Dr. Robotnik yelled. Sonic waved him off.

"While that's going on, I'll sneak into that castle, rescue Alice, and get the last Chaos Emerald."

"And how do you know none of those two kids will have it?" Shadow asked with his arms crossed. Sonic gave him a lopsided grin.

"I don't." Shadow fell over. "While I get the emerald, the rest of you guys try to get any other people that may be inside out of the city. When everybody's safe, I'll go super and take them both on."

Shadow got back up and glared at Sonic.

"Oh no you don't, you glory hog! _I'm _going to fight them!"

Both hedgehogs glared at each other and started arguing about who should play the hero. Everybody else sighed.

"Stuck in the background again." Rouge said.

"What do you expect? This _always_ happens." Knuckles replied.

"That's because Sonic's the hero." Amy said with a sigh. "He's so dreamy…" The others sweatdropped.

"Well at least _you_ don't have to put your lives on the line!" Dr. Robotnik yelled.

"Eggman, we deal with you on a daily basis." Tails retorted. "It wouldn't kill you to do the hard work once in a while! Besides, this is all your fault."

"Hey, I _did_ do the hard work once, so bug off!"

By now, Shadow and Sonic stopped their argument.

"Ok Eggman, get going!" The blue one ordered.

Dr. Robotnik grumbled as he took the capsule from earlier out of his pocket. He tossed it on the ground. In a puff of smoke, his hovercraft appeared. He jumped in and pressed a button. In an instant, two legs emerged from the underside of the machine. A missile launcher came out of the top, followed by a vulcan gun in the front. The Egg Walker marched down the hill towards the city gates.

At the castle…

In the hallowed halls of the dark castle, you could hear screaming and gun shots being fired. After a few minutes, there's a brief pause before you hear the same screams followed by either more gun shots or an explosion.

"AAAAHHHHH!.!.!.!" Alice screamed in the throne room as she emptied another machine gun on Crazy and Dark Izzy. The two evil hedgehogs were sitting in separate thrones, not even feeling the bullets.

Soon, there was a clicking sound and the orange hedgehog threw the empty gun towards a large pile of assorted firearms. She then grabbed a bazooka from her purse.

"Let Izzy go!" She roared as she fired a missile. It collided with Crazy Izzy, causing a tiny explosion. A cloud of black smoke surrounded him and Dark Izzy. When the smoke cleared, the two super forms were seen unharmed.

"It's weird." Dark Izzy said, stretching his wings.

"Yeah! I thought you'd be happy to have two of the same person!" Crazy Izzy yelled at Alice.

"Not that!" Dark Izzy yelled. "Sonic and those other guys! It's been two days and they haven't tried anything."

"They're a bunch of scaredy kitties!"

"Whatever." The black one rolled his eyes as Alice fired another missile. It did squat. "Still, it has me worried."

"You need to chill and relax." The green one replied before getting shot again. "Oooh! _That_ one tickled!" He laughed at Alice, who growled as she tossed the empty bazooka.

'_I'll save you, Izzy._' She hissed inwardly as she took out a rocket launcher. '_No matter what!_' She fired.

Back outside…

Dr. Robotnik made it to the gates of the wall surrounding the city. The Egg Walker was about thirty feet away from it.

"It's a lot bigger up close." He said to himself. He shook his head and proceeded to get down to business.

"Rocket Launcher!" He pressed a button on the console of his machine.

Twelve missiles shot out of the launcher and crashed into the gates, creating a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, the gates were still standing.

"Wha?" Dr. Robotnik gaped. He shook his head. "Alright! It's time for the heavy artillery!" He entered a few commands into his machine. The Egg Walker's headlight flashed a rainbow of colors as it started charging energy.

"Power Laser!"

The Egg Walker fired an immense beam at the gates.

°BOOOM!.!.!.!°

"Heh. Gotcha." He said while waiting for the smoke to clear. He gasped though when he found out that the gates were still standing!

"Noooo!.!.! What's the deal!.? Every evil genius knows that a rocket or two and pure power are the keys to victory!" He held his head and shook it. Ivo stayed that way for a few moments before he lifted his head.

"Rocket…" He looked back at the Egg Walker's launcher.

"Power…" He looked at the console.

"Rocket Power…" He grinned as he looked at the gate.

"I'm not out of this yet! Rocket Launcher and Power Laser! FIRE!.!.!"

The Egg Walker fired its rockets and another beam of pure energy at the same time at the gates.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Take _this_ and _that_ and some of _this_!" Alice roared as she unloaded round after round. She quickly switched to a grenade launcher and fired the tiny explosives at the evil ones, not even coming close to making a scratch.

"Ya know. The first few hours of this were amusing." Dark Izzy started, propping his head on an arm. "But now it just got old."

"Yeah. I see what ya mean." Crazy Izzy replied with a yawn.

°BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

The force of the explosion shook the entire room.

"What was that?" Crazy Izzy and Alice yelled as they were brought to the floor. Dark Izzy flew towards the window. He gave a smirk when he saw the remainder of Dr. Robotnik's beam and the evil scientist himself walking through the gates.

"It's about time." He turned to his green counterpart. "Send out our minions." Crazy Izzy gave a toothy grin.

"Gotcha." He said as he left the room.

Back outside…

"Hmmmmm… _This_ place has seen better days." Dr. Robotnik muttered to himself. "Now to get that emerald." He took another step further when a gun shot was heard. A bullet landed in front of the Egg Walker, causing the doctor to stop.

"What did that?" He asked himself before looking around. "Alright! Show yourself!"

Nothing happened for a few minutes, but soon, it happened. A single egg pawn appeared, holding a machine gun. It was shortly followed by another gun-toting robot and another until nearly Dr. Robotnik's entire army was standing before him. All of their eyes were glowing a bright blue.

"What are you all doing!.? Stand down!" The doctor demanded. The robots didn't listen though as they raised their guns and opened fire. The Egg Walker had a hard time maneuvering around the bullets. Dr. Robotnik growled.

"They took control of my robots… THEY'LL PAY!.!.!" He roared as he locked on to all of his creations.

Before the egg pawns had a chance to fire again, the doctor fired many missiles into the crowd. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of any of the robots. Dr. Robotnik had completely wiped them out. He let go of the controls and gave a moment of silence for his fallen soldiers.

"I may have destroyed a few of my robots before, but that many?" He shook his head. He would've continued this monologue if the radar of his walker hadn't started beeping.

"What now?"

He looked up to see a flock of E2000s coming towards him. They charged energy and fired their beam cannons before Ivo can do anything. Seeing no other option, he pressed a button. Doing so caused his seat to eject. The beams collided with the mech, destroying it instantly. Dr. Robotnik's chair floated safely to the ground, thanks to the parachute it had. The doctor quickly got out of the chair.

"I may not like having to destroy my own creations, but if I have to do so to take over the world—" He started, taking a capsule out of his pocket. "—Then so be it!" He tossed it to the ground, revealing a new hovercraft. He jumped inside and took to the air.

Meanwhile…

The explosions from the battle outside were heard as the rest of our heroes made their way through the dark corridors of the castle.

"Well _that_ was easy." Sonic said as he ran, carrying Amy along.

"Whatever." Shadow grumbled as he skated. "I should be out there taking on those pieces of junk."

"I wonder how they managed to reprogram them." Tails said as he flew.

"Yeah. Eggman usually makes it so that his robots can _never_ be reprogrammed, even by the greatest of technicians." Rouge added as she flew as well.

"Well it should be obvious." Knuckles spoke up as he ran too. "They're using that hypnosis ability of theirs to control Eggman's robots."

"Oh, you mean like what happened to Shadow?" Amy asked, causing the Ultimate Life Form to growl at her.

"Never speak of that event again." He said. Amy shrank back.

"What's the matter, faker? Not your proudest moment?" Sonic asked with a smirk. Shadow growled again. An argument would have started if the group hadn't reached a fork. They stopped and looked at the different paths. Both ways led to a staircase. The left staircase went down while the right one went up. Sonic put on a thinking look.

"Which way do we go?" He asked. The rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"Why don't you try looking at the signs?" Shadow remarked. Sonic turned to him and then looked back at the staircases. Hanging above each entrance was a sign. The sign on the left said, "This way to the dungeon" and the right one said, "This way to the throne room."

"Oh." Sonic turned back to the group. "Alright. You guys go to the right and I'll go to the left."

"Oh no ya don't! I'm going with you!" Shadow yelled.

"And I'm going too, Sonic." Knuckles said. "If either Izzy attacks you two, my Master Emerald will protect us from their powers." Sonic sighed, not finding any way out of including his two rivals.

"Alright, alright. But first, we'll need the emeralds." Amy handed Sonic the blue Chaos Emerald while Rouge handed Shadow the gray emerald (Dr. Robotnik had given it to her earlier). Sonic already had the red emerald with him as did Shadow with the green, cyan, and yellow ones.

"Good luck, Sonic." Amy said.

"Heh. I won't need it." Sonic replied before zooming up the right staircase.

"Typical." Knuckles and Shadow said with a sigh. Shadow followed Sonic up the stairs. Knuckles turned to the rest of the group.

"Good luck to you guys too." He said before going after the two hedgehogs. Tails and the girls faced each other.

"I can't believe I got stuck babysitting." Rouge slapped her head.

"Who are you calling babies!.?" Amy demanded.

"Quit it, you two! We gotta rescue whoever's in the dungeon before Sonic and those two Izzys destroy the place!" Tails yelled before going down the stairs. Rouge and Amy glared at each other before following.

Back outside…

Dr. Robotnik flew around the city followed by his own robots, which were firing their beams at him. The doctor dove and ascended behind the flock and fired missiles from the front end of his hovercraft. The missiles connected and destroyed about ten of the E2000s. The rest of the robots turned towards the doctor and fired. Ivo weaved around the beams and fired some of his own from the headlight of his hovercraft. Most of the robots moved out of the way, but the lasers still got three of them.

The remaining E2000s chased Dr. Robotnik towards the castle. The evil doctor grinned as an idea came to him.

"I can get that last emerald if I can just get them to attack those little punks." He muttered as he dodged another set of beams and came back with some missiles. The missiles missed. Dr. Robotnik was now within fifty meters of the castle. He activated his radar as he ascended.

"Where are they?" He said as he fired some missiles, destroying a few of the human-like robots. The radar soon beeped. Ivo looked at it. It showed six of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald moving towards another emerald.

"Heh. Perfect." He said with a grin as he flew towards the lone emerald.

In the castle…

"Almost there!" Sonic said to Shadow and Knuckles as they climbed the spiraling staircase. The red emerald was glowing brighter and brighter with each step.

"It's about time!" Shadow yelled.

"I hope Tails and Amy get the people out of here before things get rough." Knuckles said, bringing up the rear. The trio soon reached the throne room.

"Sonic!" Alice yelled as she turned towards them. She was the only one in there. "You guys came back!" She put on a look of pure ice as she laid eyes on Shadow.

"What's _he_ doing here!.?" She demanded, taking out an Uzi. Shadow gave her a look of complete indifference.

"Never mind that. Where's Izzy?" He asked.

"They just left." Alice replied. "But they heard Eggman blast his way into the city."

"Look!" Sonic said, pointing at the floor towards the window. "It's the emerald!" Everybody turned towards him as he walked towards the purple emerald.

"Sonic! Wait!" Knuckles yelled.

Too late. Sonic held a hand out towards the emerald when a purple beam of light was shot out towards him. Before it could connect, Knuckles dashed in front of the blast and held out the Master Emerald, which started glowing. The beam dissipated.

"Hmph! So much for our sneak attack." Dark Izzy said as he and Crazy Izzy stepped into the room. "I was wondering when you fools were going to show up."

"Yeah! We were bored!" Crazy Izzy yelled.

"End this now!" Knuckles ordered as he held out the Master Emerald.

"Ugh! Not that again!" Dark Izzy hissed as he backed away from the mystical glow. Knuckles stepped closer to dark one. Unfortunately, the crazy half of the Boring Dimension's guardian rammed into him, causing him and the emerald to get knocked to the wall. Knuckles was knocked unconscious.

"Hahahahahahaha!.!.! You're not getting the jump on my bro as long as I'm around!" Crazy Izzy said. While Sonic was tending to the fallen echidna, the green hedgehog swooped in and grabbed the purple emerald. Dark Izzy laughed a low, bone-chilling laugh as he got up and walked towards the heroes.

"You shouldn't have returned. Now it's time for you all to die." He said as he hovered in the air and held up both hands. "Chaos…" The purple Chaos Emerald in his half of the Dragon Emerald started to glow as energy of the same color appeared in his hands.

"Huh?" Shadow, Sonic, and Alice said as they looked behind the evil hedgehogs. They saw the back of Dr. Robotnik's hovercraft. In front of the doctor, the three hedgehogs saw a few E2000s lined up side by side. The black, blue, and orange hedgehogs' eyes widened as the robots started charging their lasers. They dove for cover.

"No matter where you hide, this attack will destroy you!" Dark Izzy cackled as the energy grew to a large size.

It was then that Crazy Izzy looked behind him. He gasped.

"Uhhh… Bro?" He said, tapping his black counterpart's shoulder.

"Not now. I want to savor this."

"But you may want to see this." Crazy Izzy said fearfully.

The E2000s were about to fire.

"Shaddap! I'm about to destroy them!"

"Ok… Suit yourself." The green hedgehog said with a shrug.

A few seconds later, the E2000s fired their beams. They merged into one as they went towards their target. The super-sized beam was about to hit Dr. Robotnik when he quickly ascended, allowing the blast to go towards the two guardians.

"HOLY FISHPASTE!.!.!.!.!.!" Crazy Izzy yelled with wide eyes. Dark Izzy, meanwhile, had a maniacal grin on his face.

"BE—"

°BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

The beam struck the two guardians, creating an explosion that destroyed the entire room. When the smoke cleared a little, our heroes were nowhere to be seen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The explosion rocked the entire castle as Rouge, Tails, and Amy ran down the last corridor to the dungeon.

"What was that!.?" Amy screamed.

"Don't tell me they went super _already_!" Rouge said.

"We have to hurry!" Tails said. They went around another corner when they stopped dead in their tracks. In front of the trio were the cells, but they were guarded by some E2000s! The mechs turned towards them and started charging energy.

"Get out of the way!" Rouge yelled as she pulled the two kids away. The robots fired their beams, but missed. They kept firing towards the corner.

"We have to beat them!" Amy yelled over the noise.

"No kidding, you pink ditz!" Rouge replied. "How do we do that though!.?"

"If we can cancel out the hypnosis spell, we'll be able to get through!" Tails said.

"Only one problem. We don't know how to cancel out the hypnosis!" Amy said. Rouge got in a pose.

"Actually, I think we do." She said.

"Huh? How?" The two kids asked.

"Don't you remember?"

°°Flashback°°

_At the Emerald Coast, Izzy used his Chaos Hypnosis ability by accident and hypnotized Shadow. After he and Alice Chaos Controlled out of the area, the black hedgehog turned on Sonic and Knuckles and attacked them. After a while, Amy, Tails, Rouge, and Dr. Robotnik appeared._

_"Shadow! What on Earth are you doing!.?" Dr. Robotnik yelled as he entered the battlefield in his personal hovercraft. Rouge was flying alongside him. Shadow landed and went back to fighting the duo. "Didn't you hear me!.?"_

_"He's under some kind of spell." Rouge observed._

_"And you figured that out all by yourself? Bravo…" Robotnik said sarcastically while clapping. Shadow was about to land a punch on Sonic when he stopped and blinked. His eyes no longer glowed blue. He held his head with a hand._

_"What happened?" He asked himself, shaking his head._

°°End Flashback°°

"Oh…" The two kids said. Rouge slapped her head.

"Well!.?.! Clap like your lives depend on it!" She yelled as she clapped her hands hard. Tails and Amy followed suit.

The sound of their clapping reached the robots and they stopped firing. Their eyes were now their normal color. They looked around in confusion when Rouge and the other two furries walked around the corner. The E2000s got out of their confused state and turned on them.

"Stop!" Rouge yelled as she held up a hand. The robots put down their weapons.

"_Miss Rouge. What happened? Where's our master?_" One of the robots asked.

"Never mind that! Open those cells!" Rouge ordered.

"_Yes ma'am!_" The E2000s saluted. One of them took out a set of keys and opened the jail cells. The many citizens of Diary Square ran out in total fright.

"Follow us!" Rouge yelled as she flew towards the exit, followed by Tails, who was carrying Amy while flying.

Outside the city…

At the hill, a bright flash was seen. When it disappeared, Shadow, Sonic, and Alice were seen standing. Knuckles was still knocked out. Shadow had the purple emerald in his hand.

"That was close!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah. Thanks Shadow." Sonic said with disbelief in his voice.

"Was that _gratitude_ I just heard? From _you_?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"You're not gonna let me live it down, are you?"

"Damn straight. Now let's go! We still have a job to finish."

"Right." Sonic nodded. He turned to Alice. "Enjoy the show."

"Don't hurt him too badly, ok?" Alice said. Shadow scoffed.

"I'm not promising anything." He said as he held up the emerald. "Chaos Control!" He disappeared.

"Don't pay any attention to him." Sonic said as he got ready to leave too. He held up the red emerald. "Chaos Control!" He disappeared as well. Alice held her hands in prayer.

"Please save him."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crazy and Dark Izzy were coughing and gasping for air in the remains of the throne room.

"Somebody get the number of that truck?" Crazy Izzy asked dizzily as he stood.

"What did that!.?" Dark Izzy roared as he shot up.

"It was those robots!"

"Ugh! Who told them to attack us!.?"

"Nobody. That eggy-type person came and forced them to attack us."

"And you didn't say anything!.?" Dark Izzy shouted.

"I _tried_ to warn you, but _noooooo_! You had to get into your super-killer mode!" Crazy Izzy shot back.

"Why you—!" Dark Izzy started. He noticed a flickering light on top of a nearby building. His eyes widened when he saw Sonic and Shadow. "They're still alive!.? How!.?"

"It was Chaos Control, what else?" Crazy Izzy replied with a shrug. Dark Izzy looked around frantically.

"Where's the purple emerald!.?.!" They both looked at each other and then at the other hedgehogs.

"Aw crap…" They groaned.

"Let's go before they transform!" Dark Izzy yelled as he flew out of the room, followed by his green counterpart.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hurry Shadow! They're almost here!" Sonic yelled, preparing to toss his emeralds.

"Right! Let's do it." Shadow replied. He tossed his emeralds above him, as did Sonic. They then held their fists in concentration. The Chaos Emeralds spun around the two hedgehogs, gradually getting faster and faster. Their quills were starting to stand on end.

By now, Crazy and Dark Izzy were close to them.

"Attack!" The dark one yelled, charging energy. Crazy Izzy charged energy as well.

"Chaos Blade!" He slashed at the air, launching several flashes of light.

"Chaos Beam!" The black one fired a beam of purple energy. The blades of light wrapped themselves around the beam and struck the two heroes, causing an explosion.

"Yes! We got 'em!" The two Izzys cheered. Just to be sure though, they looked at the cloud of smoke that had appeared where Sonic and Shadow were standing. When the cloud finally started to dissipate, the evil hedgehogs were blinded by a golden light.

"Ugh! Don't tell me we were too late!" Dark Izzy grunted, shielding his eyes.

"Ok, I won't!" Crazy Izzy replied, covering his eyes as well. The cloud of smoke disappeared, revealing Sonic and Shadow, whose quills were glowing with gold energy.

Shadow and Sonic had transformed into **SUPER SHADOW **and** SUPER SONIC!.!.!.!.!.!**

"Now we end this!" Sonic declared as he and Shadow floated up.

"Time to prove once and for all that I'm the Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow added. Dark and Crazy Izzy growled as their eyes adjusted to the auras of the two heroes. They floated up until they were level with the two. The dark half of the guardian was glowing with a purplish aura and the crazy half was glowing with a green aura brighter than his quills.

"You won't defeat us!" Dark Izzy said. "We're the rulers of this planet!"

"Hahahahahaha!.!.!.!.! You can't win against our ultra cool powers!" Crazy Izzy added, laughing insanely.

"We'll see about that!" Shadow roared as he glowed brightly. Dark Izzy glared at him as he increased the intensity of his own aura.

The two charged into each other, throwing each other back a few feet. Shadow came back at Dark Izzy with a fist raised. The latter hedgehog charged with his head held out. Shadow dodged the head butt and kicked the black hedgehog, causing him to fall towards the city. Dark Izzy righted himself and flapped his wings hard; creating a gust that blew the gold hedgehog back. He charged towards Super Shadow.

Super Sonic and Crazy Izzy were staring each other down, practically daring the other to make the first move. After a few moments of this, Sonic made his aura surround him like a dome. The green hedgehog followed suit with his own aura. The green and gold domes flew towards each other with the speed of a jet and crashed into each other a few times, refusing to give up the fight. They kept this up for quite some time, destroying a few buildings in the process. They soon wound up floating a few inches above the ground. Their domes disappeared as they started charging energy again.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic scratched at the air, sending a super-charged wind attack towards his enemy.

"Chaos Blade!" Crazy Izzy followed suit. The wind and light attacks collided and exploded.

While the green hedgehog was confused by the smoke, the gold one charged through the smoke and landed a punch. Crazy Izzy was knocked into a building. He grunted and flew back up, ready to continue. He head butted Sonic, who answered back with a Homing Attack. He was knocked to the ground again, causing dust to fly up.

"Where are you?" Sonic asked himself.

"Right here!" Crazy Izzy answered as he appeared behind him. He brought both fists together and crashed them down onto Sonic, knocking him to the ground. Super Sonic got up and flew high into the air. Crazy Izzy gave chase.

Higher in the air, Super Shadow knocked Dark Izzy down and followed him. The dark hedgehog went into a dive when he saw Sonic directly below him. He raised his fist towards the golden hedgehog. Shadow also held his fist out when he saw that he was on a collision course with Crazy Izzy. They all glowed brightly as they neared each other.

They crashed into each other, causing another explosion. The cloud of smoke quickly dissipated as the two teams threw punches and kicks at each other. Super Shadow and Crazy Izzy were now fighting each other as was Super Sonic and Dark Izzy. You could barely see their hands and feet. Only gold, green, and black blurs. Soon, the four separated, breathing hard. Everybody then went to their teammate.

Super Sonic and Shadow grabbed each other's hands. They then spun in the air, going faster and faster until their combined g-force created a huge, golden twister. The force of the tornado sucked up the two Izzys and spun them around.

"Argh!" Dark Izzy grunted. "I'll show you!" He started charging energy as he brought his hands together.

"Chaos Beam!.!.!" He fired the beam, which caused the tornado to end and the four hedgehogs to face each other.

"Let's try that new move." Crazy Izzy said to his brother, who nodded.

"Right!"

Crazy Izzy rolled into a ball as Dark Izzy floated behind him. The black hedgehog brought his left foot back and kicked the green one towards Super Sonic and Shadow. Crazy Izzy started glowing as he neared them. He crashed into them and sent them flying towards the ground.

"Alright!" Dark and Crazy Izzy cheered.

"Chaos Spear!" Super Shadow roared. The two bad hedgehogs were struck with many spears of energy. Crazy Izzy was tossed back towards Dark Izzy as Super Shadow and Sonic flew back up.

"I've had enough of this!" Dark Izzy shouted. "This ends now!" He started charging energy into both hands. Sonic looked at Shadow in surprise when he started laughing.

"What in the world is so funny, faker?"

"Simple. I just figured out how we could make this battle go in our favor." Shadow replied as he started glowing.

"Chaos Beam!" Dark Izzy roared, firing the projectile. Shadow scoffed as he held up both hands in front of him and closed his eyes.

"Chaos Reversal!" He roared.

Just as the beam was about to strike Sonic and Shadow, it was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"WHAT!.?.!" Dark Izzy yelled in surprise as the beam was deflected and came back towards him and Crazy Izzy. Both of them held their hands in front of them.

"Chaos Shield!" They both screamed. A green barrier surrounded them. The beam crashed onto the shields, cracking them and throwing the two hedgehogs back.

"Woah Shadow! What was that!.?" Sonic asked. Shadow chuckled again.

"That was my new 'Chaos Reversal' technique. When an attack is used against me, it will get redirected and be thrown right back at the attacker."

"When did you come up with that!.?"

"Hmph. You see faker, while you were fighting Dr. Eggman, I've been training. This technique is but one of the many results of it." Shadow replied. Sonic just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ugh… My own attack turned against me." Dark Izzy groaned as he shook his head.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Crazy Izzy laughed. The other half of the guardian sweatdropped as he gave him a sidelong glance.

"That better not have been directed towards me."

"Hee hee hee… It wasn't, brother. I know the perfect way to end this." Crazy Izzy laughed again as his blue emerald started to glow. Dark Izzy's eyes widened.

"**NO! DON'T!.!.!.!**"

"Say good bye to your puny brains! Chaos Hypnosis!" Crazy Izzy held out his hands and blue waves of light emitted from them. They went towards Super Sonic and Shadow. Super Shadow got in front of Sonic and held hands out again.

"Chaos Reversal!.!.!" He yelled with a grin. The waves of light turned around and struck the two Izzys. Their eyes glowed blue as they stayed right where they were. Shadow chuckled.

"There must be a way to end this and get Izzy back to normal." Sonic said, holding his chin. His eyes widened. "Hey wait."

°°Flashback°°

_It was a couple of days ago. Our heroes and villains landed on the ground after getting blasted by Dark Izzy. The group was about to leave to collect the emeralds when Sonic saw Tails reading something._

_"What's that you got there, Tails?"_

_"This fell out of Alice's purse when she was grabbed." The kitsune replied._

_"Well, what's it say?"_

_"'Reunite the two dragons to return the balance to reality and belief.'" Tails read._

°°End Flashback°°

Sonic then remembered what Crazy and Dark Izzy said earlier that day.

°°Flashback°°

_"Our host used his new technique, 'Chaos Split,' to try to escape from the prison he was in. We were released as a result. The dark, evil one with only the reality of world conquest on his mind." Dark Izzy said._

_"And the crazy one with only the belief of ruling the world as his bestest best friend!" Crazy Izzy laughed crazily._

°°End Flashback°°

"That's it!" Sonic exclaimed, turning to Shadow. "Get them to put the Dragon Emerald back together." Shadow looked at the other gold hedgehog like he was nuts, but he remembered that the Dragon Emerald _was_ split into _two_ separate entities.

"You two! Put that emerald back together and end this nightmare!" He ordered.

Both Izzys saluted and held up the two halves of the Dragon Emerald. They brought them together. There was a bright flash as the two pieces merged into one complete emerald. Dark and Crazy Izzy were knocked out of their trances as they looked at the glowing Dragon Emerald.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**" They screamed. Super Shadow and Super Sonic glowed brightly.

"Become one again!" They both yelled as they fired two golden beams at the Izzys. It connected and the two were shot down. They crashed into the street in front of the castle. The two golden hedgehogs followed them.

Sonic and Shadow landed and got out of their super forms as both Izzys glowed a bright white. Their bodies merged into one. When the light dissipated, Izzy, in his normal hedgehog form, was lying. Another flash came from the Dragon Emerald, engulfing him, Sonic, and Shadow in light. The light surrounded the entire city as well. When it disappeared, Diary Square was good as new. The buildings were no longer destroyed, the wall surrounding the city was no more, and the castle was replaced by the school. The sky returned to its normal blue and the sun shined.

"Well, we did it." Sonic said, giving Shadow a thumbs up. The black hedgehog grunted and crossed his arms. In another flash, they returned to their human forms.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled as she and the rest of the group ran up to them. They had become humans as well. "You did it!" She gave him a tight hug. Sonic gasped for air. Alice knelt by Izzy.

"Oh Izzy…" She said sorrowfully.

"Hey. Is it me or does he look different?" Tails asked. Everybody looked at him before turning to Izzy.

"Hey. He _does_ look different." Knuckles agreed. Izzy's hair was now purple and arranged like Shadow's quills. There were black highlights present. He was also wearing a pair of air skates. He was still wearing the purple shirt and sweatpants, as well as the red vest. The boy in question groaned.

"Ohhh… What happened?" He said as he struggled to sit up. He held his head. "I got a splitting headache…"

"Izzy! You're alright!" Alice screamed as she grabbed him in a bone-shattering embrace. The boy's eyes shot open and he gasped.

"Alice…! Choking…! **AIR…!**" Alice let go and gave him a cold glare.

"Choking will be the least of your problems after I'm through with ya!" She yelled as she grabbed a gun. Izzy shot up and ran for it.

"Alice! What'd I do!.?" He shouted as he jumped to dodge some bullets.

"What'd you do? Does splitting yourself up and practically killing us ring a bell!.?.!" She roared as she gave chase.

"Splitting myself? Does that mean my new technique works?" He asked, narrowing dodging a rocket.

"Oh it works alright! You nearly had us all killed, ya idiot!" Alice roared, firing some more missiles. Izzy raised up a Chaos Shield.

"But you got my note, right? You should've been able to end the technique immediately. What happened anyway?"

"Note? What note!.?" Alice switched to a machine gun and fired on the shield.

"I gave it to ya before I fought Shadow!" Izzy yelled back.

"You think I would remember that?.! You were kissing me at the time!"

She now switched to a grenade launcher. She fired, but it still didn't penetrate the shield. Izzy sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get any answers from his enraged girlfriend.

'_I wonder if it's her time of the month._' He shook his head and held up a hand.

"Chaos Hypnosis!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

But it was too late. In an instant, Alice's eyes were glowing blue and she lowered the gun. Izzy looked at his hands as he made the barrier disappear.

"My Chaos Hypnosis ability works?" He looked towards a tree that was across from him. "Chaos Control!" He glowed green and teleported to the top of it.

"Time froze… Chaos Control works too?" He jumped from the tree, flipped, and landed on the ground. He looked at his feet and gasped. "And I have Shadow's air skates!.? What happened?" He skated towards the rest of the group.

"Good to see you're alright." Tails said.

"Yeah. You should thank me for saving you." Shadow said. Izzy glared at him.

"Thank you? Thank _you_!.? Oh I'll thank ya alright!" He shouted as his body glowed purple. The concrete around him flew into the air and disintegrated. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails stepped away from Shadow, Dr. Robotnik, and Rouge, who suddenly looked very nervous.

"**CHAOS BEAM!.!.!**" The boy roared as he held out both hands and fired an immense beam at the evil trio.

°BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

Our favorite trio was sent flying with the green, gray, and yellow emeralds.

"Four times in one fic!.? Is that legal!.?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"Most likely." Rouge said with her arms crossed.

"He could've been a little more grateful." Shadow huffed.

"Well, in any case, it looks like—" Ivo started.

"We're blasting off again!.!.!" They all yelled as they became a star.

Back on the ground, Izzy turned towards the good guys.

"Ok, what happened while I was knocked out and how do I have my abilities back?"

The group told him what happened.

"Then why are my powers working again?" He asked after apologizing for almost destroying the world. The other four humans shrugged.

"Maybe those two super forms that possessed you were holding back some of your powers." Tails replied.

"And now they're gone for good." Sonic said, giving the guardian a thumbs up. Izzy sighed.

"Well, at least it's over."

Suddenly, the sound of two things landing on the ground was heard. The group turned and looked.

"Emeralds?" Knuckles said. Izzy walked up and grabbed them. They were both gray and cyan. They were the same size as the emeralds the rest of the group had.

"They're Chaos Emeralds…" Amy said. They glowed brightly.

"But that's impossible." Tails said. He took a cyan emerald out of his pocket. "The cyan emerald is right here and Eggman has the gray emerald."

"They must be the emeralds of your dimension." Sonic said.

"That makes no sense. Tikal told me these two emeralds were destroyed because of the imbalance of reality and belief." Izzy doubted.

"I guess everything that happened during the last few days balanced everything out." Knuckles said with a small chuckle.

"Guess so, but what about the rest of the emeralds?" Izzy asked, holding up the Dragon Emerald.

Almost immediately, there was a bright flash. When the light dissipated, the five Chaos Emeralds that were imbedded in the charm became full size. The Master Emerald also returned to its normal size. It was as big as Knuckles' emerald. They fell to the ground.

"Hey! Your emeralds are back to normal!" Tails cheered.

"So it's true then. Everything _was_ balanced out." Izzy said as he pocketed the Chaos Emeralds of his dimension. He then turned to the Master Emerald and tried to lift it with a grunt. "Ugh! This thing weighs a ton! How am I supposed to guard it!.?" Knuckles chuckled and walked up to him.

"Come on. I'll show you how to deal with it."

At sunset…

"Well I guess we'll be going home now." Sonic said.

The group was on top of the hill facing Diary Square.

"It was nice seeing you again." Amy said.

"See ya around." Tails said.

"Don't use that attack again!" Knuckles yelled. Izzy sweatdropped and held his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright! Sorry again!"

"Izzy," Alice, who was back to normal, said. "I've decided."

"You did?" Izzy asked. The blonde nodded.

"I want to stay with you."

"But what about your restaurant?" Amy asked. Alice dug into her purse and took out an envelope. She handed it to Sonic.

"Please give this to Boomer when you get back." She started. "This is the deed to the Emerald Coast Surf Hut."

"Are you sure about this?" Izzy asked. Alice nodded.

"Don't change my mind about this. Boomer may be a little wild, but he _is_ responsible. He'll take good care of the Surf Hut."

"Alright. I'll give it to him." Sonic said as he and the others stood back. The group held up the purple, red, blue, cyan, and Master emeralds.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!.!.!**" He roared and in an instant, Sonic and his crew were gone. Izzy turned towards Alice.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said. Alice turned towards him and looked into his brown eyes.

"I do." She said as she and Izzy shared a passionate kiss.

**THE END**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-story Conversation

Izzy and Alice separated from each other.

"Oh Izzy, we're finally together again." She said lovingly.

"Yes my dear." Izzy nodded. "We'll never get separated again."

"Hey, what's that?" The blonde said, pointing at a fast-moving dust cloud in the distance.

"Is that Shadow?" The brunet got into a fighting pose.

"No way. You blasted him clear across the world."

"Then who—Oh God." He groaned.

"What?" She asked strangely as Izzy turned to run.

"It's the boss!"

Before he can move, I dashed by and grabbed Izzy's hand.

"Izzy!" Alice yelled after us.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few miles later, I was running through a valley, still dragging Izzy.

"Boss! What's your deal!.?" The purple clad teen roared.

"Oh come on, Izzy!" I said, looking back at him. "We have to start our next adventure!"

"But what about Alice, my love!.?"

"Believe me, you _don't_ want her to go where we're going next." I replied, facing the camera. "Anyway, I'm Prince Izzy!"

"And I'm Izzy!"

"See ya!" We both shouted, waving as I ran off into the sunset.


End file.
